Admirador Secreto
by Yuri Zetsuboukmuii
Summary: Mamori tiene un admirador secreto, y piensa que es Hiruma, Monta le manda las cartas por medio del corredor estrella del equipo, y Zuzuna piensa que es Sena, todo un enredo gracias a las misteriosas acciones del Quarterback de los deimon. HxM... estrenando version "manga" :D
1. La rosa

Yea que hay je` mejor dicho YA-HA¡, pues bien este es el primer fanfic de eyeshield que hago, y literalmente lo es, es el primero que imagine desde la primera vez que vi la serie me enamore de la pareja (incluso antes de entenderle al futbol americano jeje) y cuando vi el manga me enamore aun mas ºwº…espero les guste la historia YA-HA¡

P.d. dos ya-ha's son de buena suerte jaja :P

**Disclaimer:** No hace falta decir, que eyeshield 21 y los personajes de esta magnifica historia creada por el talentosisimo Riichiro Inagaki y el maestro Yusuke Murata no me pertenecen.

* * *

**ADMIRADOR SECRETO**

**Cap. 1 La rosa**

Kekeke. Se escuchaba la risa por todo el cuarto blanco de cierto club, el ruido de las teclas del computador apretándose constantemente sin parar y esa siniestra sonrisa, impregnaban la habitación de un aura siniestra, sus ojos blancos frente al monitor y esa sonrisa de dientes afilados solo podían anunciar que tenía algo entre manos.

Mientras los malignos planes del Quarterback de los deimon tomaban forma en la pantalla de su ordenador, dos pequeñas presencias se asomaban desde la esquina del cuarto balanceándose lentamente con precaución para no ser vistos, sus piernas temblorosas de miedo les pedían a gritos salir corriendo del lugar pero su curiosidad (la que era más fuerte) los mantenía de pie al tanto de lo que pasaba tratando de no hacer ruido para pasar desapercibidos.

-Otra vez está escribiendo algo…Comentaba tembloroso el runninback desde la esquina de la pared.

-Si-si, pero quizás esta vez no nos involucra a nosotros, a menos que…mukyaaa, oye ¿crees que tiene algo que ver con que nos haya dado el día libre? Preguntaba angustiado Monta a su amigo.

-Puede ser pero, si realmente quisiera hacernos algo nos hubiera mandado a otro lugar en lugar de nuestras casas.

-fiuu, tienes razón, ya estoy más tranquilo, pero entonces… Mirándose mutuamente con intriga los amigos sorprendidos preguntaban al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿PARA QUE RAYOS SON LAS FLORES?

¡RIATATATATATATATA!

De pronto unos maléficos sonidos de disparos se escucharon por el lugar provocando un estrepitoso eco.

-¿Qué diablos hacen aquí malditos enanos? Lárguense de aquí a menos que quieran les quite el día libre y los mande a dar 1000 vueltas a la escuela. Gritaba el maléfico Quarterback a los chicos que saltaban asustados.

-¡No, ya nos vamos! Gritaba apresurado Sena

- ¡nosotros no estamos aquí! Le decía el asustado mono a su sempai mientras salian corriendo despavoridos a la velocidad de la luz dejando una nube de humo a su paso (aunque la nube que dejaba Sena era más grande)

Tan metidos estaban en sus suposiciones que no se habían dado cuenta, cuando el diablo rubio había aparecido por detrás, no es que fueran extrañas las cosas que hacia todos los días, siempre eran extrañas, lo que les sorprendió fue verlo guardando una rosa en su cajón, y aun más sorprendente fue verlo arrancando otra al día siguiente del jardín de la escuela.

-Quizás solo quiere las espinas. Le decía Sena a monta riendo mientras caminaban a sus casas.

- juju o puede ser que muy en el fondo sea un ser pacifico amante de la fauna que al ver una rosa en el jardín no pudo evitar olerla y arrancarla. Le respondía Monta consumido en sus suposiciones.

El corredor mientras caía una gota de su cabeza miraba extrañado a su mono amigo que parecía decir incoherencias.- No eso es imposible, además si amara a la fauna no la arrancaría.

-Bueno, yo estoy aportando ideas, ¿Si no qué otra explicación encontrarías por la que un chico guardaría una flor dentro de su casillero?

De pronto los chicos quedaron en Shock deteniendo su paso y quedando completamente en blanco.

- ¿No será que…? Decían juntos mientras una nube de ideas aparecía arriba de sus cabezas con la imagen de su siniestro mariscal entregándole la rosa a una chica.

¡No es imposible! Contestaron al unisonó Sena y Monta y ¡Puf! Y la nube desapareció, mientras continuaban caminando.

- Quizás la tiene para chantajear a alguien. Decía el Mono al fin dando una solución más razonable.

-jajaja eso es más lógico.

-Bien Sena, volvamos a nuestras casa corriendo ya que solo tuvimos la mitad de la practica hoy. Le contestaba sonriendo Monta a su amigo mientras el castaño le respondía de la misma manera.

- OK

-Entrenamiento MAX!

Y los dos chicos volvieron corriendo a sus hogares.

Mientras tanto un joven de ojos esmeralda salía de la casa club junto con la rosa y una nota en la mano. Mamori, quien recién salía de una junta que hizo el comité disciplinario, había regresado al club por unas cosas que se le habían olvidado antes de salir, cuando noto la carta y la flor que llevaba el chico. Estaba a punto de acercársele para preguntarle por tan peculiar objeto cuando vio venir a Musashi con Kurita.

- ¡Hey!… ¿no me digas que si lo vas a hacer? Le preguntaba curioso el pateador a su endemoniado amigo.

-kekeke, lo importante es el resultado que tenga, maldito viejo.

Mamori quien se había colocado atrás de un árbol para poder escuchar la plática sin ser vista, se quedaba mirando a los jóvenes. -Valla jamás hubiera imaginado a Hiruma-kun, haciendo este tipo de cosas, de hecho…nunca hubiera imaginado que ese día, sería hoy.

Mamori sonreía como si en verdad le pareciera gracioso, tratando de fingir que lo que ocurría no le afectaba, acallando la voz de su alma que siempre le decía que él estaba atrás de ella, causando que su corazón palpitara mas rápido cada vez que lo veía venir y que lo sentía a lado suyo, distrayendo su atención en cualquier cosa, para no confirmar que en verdad sentía algo por él…por Hiruma Youichi.

La chica de ojos celestes, que no encontraba una buena razón para explicar porque le había comenzado a doler el pecho, se encontraba inquieta, lo cierto era que nunca se había imaginado una relación especial junto con el endemoniado chico, pero habían convivido tanto tiempo y con tan buenos momentos, que llego a la conclusión de ser la única chica con la que había desarrollado una relación tan cercana, una especie de "amistad" y el hecho de imaginar que otra ocuparía sus pensamientos todo el tiempo empezaba a dolerle.

-Mmm…y no has pensado que alguien puede llegar a estropear tu pequeño jueguito, ¿Qué tal si te descubre Mamo-nee? Le preguntaba Musashi al quarterback.

-hump, como si me importara, me interesa un carajo lo que haga.

Los ojos de la joven que se encontraba escuchando comenzaban a nublarse, estaba molesta con ella, no podía entender como ella preocupándose, y cuidando tantas veces a ese imbécil y con la misma facilidad el….

De pronto interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Mamori un chico regordete inesperadamente se tiraba al suelo afianzándose a la pierna de Hiruma sin soltarlo.

- ¡WAAAA! no Hiruma no lo hagas…snif, puede ser peligroso. Le decía Kurita mientras se aferraba más a su pierna.

-Suéltame maldito gordo, que vas a ensuciarme el pantalón.

-Kurita tiene razón. Respondía de pronto el pateador.- Y aunque en un principio te apoye, ahora lo considero demasiado cruel y estúpido, sin contar que puedes terminar en una paliza…aunque esa parte pueda que la merezcas.

-je` ya te lo había dicho, el resultado es lo que importa, pueden tomarlo como una especie de venganza o un juego, la verdad no me interesa, pero no pueden negar que será muy divertido.

Respondía el mariscal de campo al mismo tiempo que Kurita se levantaba limpiando el rastro de lágrimas que quedaba en sus ojos mientras Musashi solo sonreí al mismo tiempo que encogía los hombros.

-Muy bien pero si te golpean yo no tuve nada que ver. Contesto el pateador sin más.

Y los tres amigos se marchaban dejando a la chica por detrás sola, que tranquilizándose comenzaba a armar sus propias conjeturas de lo que había ocurrido.

-¿venganza? ¿Juego? No creo que sus intenciones sean realmente amor. Y la pesadez que hace unos momentos tenía en su cuerpo había desaparecido por completo, se sentía tan ligera como si le hubieran quitado un enorme peso de encima, en cambio justo después de ese momento tan grato de paz, comenzó a sentir lástima, una especie de obligación moral que le pedía interceder por aquella pobre persona que estaba a punto de caer en una trampa, pero tampoco podía hacer nada sin saber cual eran exactamente la razón por la que se convertiría en la nueva víctima del demonio.

- Pobre quien quiera que sea siento un poco de tristeza, será mejor que no me meta, todavía, pero si me llego a enterar exactamente qué es lo que planea…más le vale que no esté haciendo algo malo. Y terminando de hablar la chica volvió al club a recoger sus cosas.

-¿Notaste quien estaba atrás escuchando? Le decía el pateador a Hiruma mientras caminaban.

El demonio comenzó a sonreír mientras le contestaba a su amigo.

-Acaso estas sordo maldito viejo, ya te lo había dicho, como si me importara.

Sena había decidido bajar un poco el ritmo de su carrera para estar a la misma distancia que monta, después de todo regresaban juntos, cuando noto un pequeño y singular bulto que se asomaba de la bolsa de su amigo.

-¡¿HEEE? Pero si tú también tienes una. Le decía Sena completamente sorprendido a su amigo, el cual aun no captaba a que cosa se refería el corredor.

-¿Qué cosa?...Y al notar que el castaño se refería a la rosa que colgaba de su mochila, comenzó a saltar, haciendo ademanes y gestos, tratando de esconderla, al mismo tiempo que gritaba.

-Monta, monta cálmate, bueno no es que sea malo solo que…Decía el niño castaño mientras ponía una mano atrás de su cabeza.

El mono suspiro profundamente tratando de encontrar las palabras que necesitaba para hablarle a su amigo.-ok Sena te explicare…

Monta se acerco a la orilla de la calle, coloco una pierna sobre una roca, hizo cara seria mirando hacia el horizonte y el viento comenzaba a mover su cabello.

-El destino de un hombre es caminar solitario como los lobos, sin distracciones y miramientos, teniendo siempre el mismo sendero que han fijado, un camino al que le deben ser leal.

"pero no era necesaria la pose de niño guay" Penso el corredor mientras miraba curioso a su amigo.

-Es por eso... Decía Monta mientras regresaba su mirada llena de convicción.

- ¿Si?...

-Por lo que…

-aja

-¡NO ME LE PUEDO DECLARAR A NINGUNA CHICA!... Contestaba el chico mono en voz alta mientras su amigo caía fuertemente por la impresión.- Y estoy seguro son muchas chicas, ja` apuesto recibiré muchos chocolates el próximo año, claro que ya si tuviera que hacerlo, solo seria a una de ellas por lo que mis otras fans se decepcionarían mucho, esa es otra de las razones por la que no lo hago.

Sena reía mientras una gota de sudor se derramaba de su cabeza al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba por el comentario anterior.

- Si lo hiciera me desviaría del camino que me había trazado, faltando a mi convicción, sin embargo, si una de ellas es la que se me declara, mi honor de hombre me obligaría a responder como caballero y terminaría aceptando.

"lo dice como si no tuviera otra opción" Pensaba en sus adentros el corredor.

- Una chica muy linda. Decía sonrojado. -No te he dicho su nombre, en fin, la han molestado muchos pandilleros…con sus cartas perfumadas y sus chocolates finos ¿Quién se creen que son? no puedo permitir que ese acoso se siga cometiendo. Mientras agitaba las manos con furia y salía humo de su cabeza. Así que si le empiezo a mandar cartas como su admirador secreto poco a poco se irá enamorando de mí, así esos pandilleros dejaran de acosarla, con sus peluches y cartas hechas a mano ¡es el plan perfecto! A ella ya no la molestaran y así yo no estaré faltando a mi promesa de confesarle mi amor. El mono decía esto mientras regresaba a su pose de uno con el viento.

-¿Y cómo planeas que Mamori-neechan se enamore de ti si no le dices quien eres? Sena interrumpía de pronto a su amigo quien parecía sorprendido como si la respuesta no fuese obvia.

-o_o ¡OOO! ¿Cómo supiste eso si no te he dicho nada? Monta se encontraba completamente sonrojado.- Bueno Sena parece que te e subestimado. Le decía a su amigo mientras lo abrazaba del cuello, parece ser que eres más astuto en estas cosas de lo que había imaginado.

-...m…monta..me lastimas…

-Mmm...no había pensado en eso, supongo que en el momento en el que mi deber no me necesite y pueda revelar mi identidad.

-¿y cuántos años pasaran para eso?

-En el momento en el que pueda revelar mi identidad y nuestros corazones latan al unisonó, oh si¡ buen plan ¿no te parece Sena? Le comentaba su amigo con un signo de aprobación en los pulgares.

- ¿lo haces porque te contaron que el año pasado recibió muchos chocolates, verdad?

-¡Esos acosadores!...jujuju, pero ahí es donde entras tu Sena.

-¿he? ¿Yo? Contestaba intrigado el castaño quien ya comenzaba a arrepentirse por preguntar.

-Si Sena, parece ser que eres perspicaz en estas cosas.

"Pero si todo mundo sabe quién te gusta" El joven corredor no podía creer que su amigo siguiera pensando que era un secreto.

-Es por eso que tú serás… ¡EL CUPIDO A LA VELOCIDAD DE LA LUZ!

-El Cupido a la velocidad de la luz, ¿de dónde sacas esos nombres?

- Si, con tus piernas súper rápidas podrás poner la flor y la carta en la taquilla de Mamori-san sin que alguien se dé cuenta y sospeche algo.

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que me meteré en un lio después de esto?

-Vamos Sena ayúdame, no te cuesta nada.

El joven meditando un momento suspiro, ya sabiendo que no podía negarse a un favor y menos si se lo pedía un amigo como Monta.

-Está bien. Volvía a suspirar el chico mientras ríos de lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos al no poder decir no.-"Bueno lo más seguro es que Mamori-neechan no le preste atención y no pase a mayores."

Era una mañana soleada en deimon, un día tan resplandeciente que no parecía haber nada fuera de lo normal. Lo más normal que pueda ser, viniendo de una escuela repleta de pozos con armas por alguna extraña razón.

Caminaba hacia su casilla junto con sus amigas, lo de siempre, lo que hacia todos los días…claro aun tenia curiosidad ¿por qué Hiruma tendría una rosa?, pero había tantas explicaciones y todas muy poco ortodoxas que simplemente decidió ignorarlo en ese momento, bueno si, cuando lo imagino a él declarándosele a una chica quedo sin respiración, mientras una extraña punzada en su adentro la consumía, pero ¡vamos! Eso no va a suceder, y si así fuera a ella no le importaba…pero hay, hay justo a unos cuantos centímetros de su casillero la vio, una rosa roja con una carta de amor. Mamori no podía moverse, había quedado en shock. Sus amigas la movían para que reaccionara pero al ver la razón por la que estaba así, comenzaron a hacer bromas sobre su situación.

Todos la miraban.

-¿de quién es? Preguntaba una de sus amigas.

-Wow Anezaki tiene un admirador. Se oía la voz de uno de sus compañeros.

-¡¿QUE?

-¡¿Quién es el des…cuidado que ha dejado eso?

-¿Y quién se la habrá mandado?

-Vamos Mamori léela, Le pedía con una sonrisa de emoción una de sus amigas incitándola a abrir el sobre, pero ella se negaba, la chica no podía creer lo que ocurría.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ha hecho esto?" Se preguntaba Mamori en sus adentros.

-Quiero ver la carta. Dijo sin más una de sus amigas que trataba de arrebatarle el sobre.

- ¡NO! Contestaba la ojiazul asustada tratando de esconder la carta.

-¿De quién es?

- ¡Quién sabe! Mamori se encontraba nerviosa.

-vamos muéstranosla.

-¡NO! Respondía la castaña que trataba de proteger el sobre sin darse cuenta que en el forcejeo una de sus amigas tomo la carta y abriéndola comenzó a leerla.

-mmm…vamos haber…wow, a este tipo si le gustas.

-¿Qué dice? léelo en voz alta. Pedía uno de sus tantos compañeros que había llegado a observar el tan peculiar acontecimiento.

-¡No por favor! Decía Mamori mientras trataba de quitarle la carta.

-¡Por la caricia que produce el suspiro de tus finos labios, saboreando en un pequeño beso la figura de tu boca, la vida se hace bella y la noche no está sola, pues mi vida se hará eterna para volver a probar el elixir de tus labios! Jujuju, valla de verdad tienes loco al chico.

-¡Basta! La joven castaña estaba completamente sonrojada.

-¿Quieren saber quien la firma?

-¡si! Gritaban los presentes al unisonó.

- ¡Alto! La chica aun seguía pidiendo a sus compañeros que pararan pero estos no le hacían caso.

-Pues la firma…

-¡Espera!

-Admirador secreto

…..

Todos decepcionados miraban la carta esperando encontrar en algún detalle al responsable de aquellas palabras, pero eso no importaba Mamori sabía perfectamente quien la mandaba. Y en cuanto sonó la campana, y todos se fueron del lugar, cuando no quedaba nadie para mirarla, le permitió a aquella lagrima atrapada en el percance se pudiera resbalar.

-¿Por qué? Preguntaba la chica mientras triste miraba la carta.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? Decía mientras trataba de controlar el sollozo.-¿Por qué lo haces? si sabes que lo que aquí está escrito no es verdad.

**Omake**

**Un día antes en la habitación de Monta**

-¿Tú crees que si le mando una banana en lugar de una rosa le guste más?

-No, así seguramente sabrá que eres tú. Respondía irónico Sena a su mono amigo quien meditaba su respuesta.

-Mmm…necesito un poeta, ya se, lo tengo Sena, llama por teléfono a Taki y que te recite uno de los estúpidos poemas que siempre se pone a decir, cuando lo tengas me llamas por teléfono y ponemos en marcha el plan MAX!

-¿p-pero yo por que le tengo que llamar? El perturbado corredor no sabía la que le esperaba.

Desmotivado Sena se dirigió al teléfono para marcarle a Taki y así acabar su misión, cuando marco se dio cuenta que quien contestaba era su hermana.

-Bueno, a, Zuzuna, perdón por llamar a esta hora ¿Taki-kun estará en casa?...he? …a bueno, no quiero decir que este en otro luagar a esta hora...esto, yo…así…

-¿Y para que quieres a mi hermano?

-¡aaa!…etto….es que necesito preguntarle algo del equipo jejeje.

Justo antes de que Zuzuna pudiera contestarle Taki le había arrebatado el teléfono dejando a su hermana con una vena a punto de estallar.

-ahaha un fan mío… ¿uh? Sena-kun, acaso tú eres mi fan….ah? ¡Ya veo! Te gusta la literatura, ¡No problem! No solo soy el genio jugador que todos conocen si no también un virtuoso poeta…a ¿Cómo?...no tienes pluma para apuntar, ahaha, no hay problema esperare.

Taki decía esto mientras peinaba su cabello mostrando una brillosa sonrisa.

Sin embargo, Zuzuna no se encontraba tranquila, una especie de perturbación comenzó a inquietarla se encontraba preocupada pero ¿la razón? No sabía porqué.

-¿Por qué Sena le pediría a mi hermano que le dicte un poema?


	2. ¡¡Cupido a la velocidad de la luz!

HIII gracias por sus comentarios, de verdad se los agradezco mucho, me animan bastante :D, ya saben quejas, sugerencias en la historia, etc siempre son bienvenidas, se acepta critica constructiva -w- jeje vale Ja naa¡

**Disclamer**: Ni la Genial¡ historia de eyeshield 21 ni sus increibles personajes (que tanto amo) me pertenecen, todo este escrito es con fines de entretenimiento...mmm eso espero. n_nU jeje

* * *

**Cap. II ¡Cupido a la velocidad de la luz!**

Corriendo de una jauría de perros feroces trataba de sobrevivir un chico de cabellos cafés y ojos magenta.

El hombre de la tienda de chocolates olvido abrir temprano y Sena tuvo que pasar a su casa por los dulces (después de todo ya los habían pagado) realmente no representaba un problema, el hogar del chocolatero se encontraba en la parte trasera de la tienda, sin embargo, existe una narración popular entre los habitantes del distrito deimon, una leyenda que cuenta que ningún ladrón, gamberro o habitante en general que se haya atrevido a robar esa tienda salía intacto, todos terminaban una semana en el hospital, con las pupilas dilatadas y espuma en la boca, ninguno de ellos volvía a caminar por las calles, por lo menos no, si no tenían un bate a la mano o algo así, pues no volvían a sentirse seguros. La esposa del chocolatero es quien atiende el puesto, una delicada, hermosa y gentil dama que trata a todos con amabilidad, sin embargo, su esposo, a quien nadie ha visto, dicen es un hombre grande, fuerte y robusto, lo suficiente como para partir un árbol en dos con sus propias manos, miedo y temor se ciernen sobre aquel local, bueno , solo si planeas asaltar la tienda o coquetear con su esposa, así que Sena no vio peligro alguno en ir por el pedido, después de todo se ofreció ayudar a su amigo, aun sabiendo que su plan jamás iría a funcionar, no le afectaba a nadie ¿a qué chica podrían lastimar con una carta que diga cosas bonitas? Además Monta pago los chocolates (¿Quién diría que aceptarían cupones del supermercado?).

Sena se levanto más temprano que de costumbre, incluso más temprano que cuando va a entrenar por las mañanas, no había problema con la práctica matutina pues ese día al equipo de americano no le tocaba usar el patio a esa hora. Se levanto de su cama de muy buen humor, pues al despertar se encontró con la sorpresa de que sus padres le habían comprado un uniforme nuevo y lo habían dejado en su cuarto, se aseo, y se puso su nueva ropa recién lavada, el mismo se sorprendió con lo impecable que lucía, desayuno al mismo tiempo que los primeros rayos del día comenzaban a asomarse por su ventana, solo podría significar el comienzo de un día perfecto.

Salió de su casa alegremente, y al llegar a su destino, se dirigió a la parte trasera de la tienda donde se encontraba la casa del chocolatero, abrió la puerta de su patio, llamando su atención un piso árido y desierto al que no le tomo importancia, después entro con paso lento cuidando de no pisar nada peligroso, la ventana de arriba se abrió poco a poco mientras la cortina se movía con gran violencia, Sena trago saliva, una presencia gigantesca se iba acercando poco a poco, su sombra solo delataba su gran tamaño. Todo era así hasta que un hombrecillo viejo, delgado, y sin pelo se asomo por la ventana, su aspecto más que simular un semental semejaba más el de un topo calvo.

-¿Acaso eres el chico que encargo la caja de chocolates?

El castaño todavía sin reaccionar del shock asentía con la mirada.

-Acércate jovencito, no te veo.

Sena estaba atónito, en lugar de prestarle atención al viejecito, estaba más impactado por haber presenciado la muerte de aquella leyenda urbana, observaba al hombre como si se tratara de un espectáculo de circo hasta que escucho las palabras claves del anciano que robaron su atención.

-Sube al árbol. Si te arrojo los chocolates se estropearan, mi esposa está dormida y yo no puedo bajar.

-¿eeh? Tengo que subir, ¿Le duelen mucho las piernas señor? Preguntaba el chico, tratando de encontrar otra alternativa para recoger los dulces y ser amable con el hombre.

-¿Doler? No, solamente no quiero bajar, es muy temprano ¿sabes?

Resignado el chico de los 4.2 segundos subió el tronco afianzándose como podía de las ramas, su mano trataba de estirarse lo más que podía para alcanzar su cometido, después de obtener los chocolates el joven que sostenía los dulces con gusto no se había percatado de haberse estirado de mas, cayendo pesadamente al suelo, produciendo un estrepitoso ruido al colapsar, poco a poco la nube de polvo que había creado tras su caída se fue esfumando dejando ver una pequeña parte del chico que había caído.

-Fiu (suspiraba el chico) menos mal, parece que los chocolates no se estropearon. ¿Me pregunto por qué la gente habría contado esas historias sobre la tienda?, es un buen lugar.

La nube de polvo se había despejado completamente, vislumbrando una feroz jauría de perros hambrientos rodeando a Sena en un círculo. El instinto de supervivencia que se había tatuado en el fondo del chico tras todas las persecuciones vividas con cierto perro infernal lo hizo alejarse lo más rápido que pudo, mas los perros tenían la fama de no dejar vivo a nadie por algo, la puerta rechinante que se abría y cerraba por la fuerza con la que habían salido, solo dejaba ver a lo lejos del patio, las siluetas del joven estudiante y la feroz compañía que tenia por detrás, mientras pasaba esto el anciano que todavía continuaba asomado por la ventana con el brazo estirado, no se había percatado de la huida de Sena ni del pequeño festín que sus "amables" mascotas tenían con él.

-¿oye? ¿Sigues hay? Ten cuidado con los perros… ¿oye?, mmm…que chico tan raro. Y cerró la ventana.

El joven de cabellos cafés seguía corriendo lo mas que podía gritando pidiendo ayuda pero la gente que se encontraba cerca solo miraba una ráfaga que les alborotaba el cabello, Sena entro en un callejón para tratar de esquivar a sus futuros verdugos hasta que encontró unas escaleras de metal (esas que tienen los departamentos…sii en Tokio también debe haber xD) y subió los más rápido que pudo procurando guardar la escalera a su paso para que los perros no subieran, justo cuando ya se creía a salvo limpiándose el sudor de la frente y tomando una buena bocanada de aire, miro a su alrededor hasta notar que justo en la ventana de al lado se encontraba una chica cambiándose para ir al colegio, mirándolo con miedo. El joven corredor completamente rojo solo grito con los brazos extendidos al frente, explicando y pidiendo disculpas a la joven, diciendo que todo era un accidente y que inmediatamente se retiraría de ahí, pero al terminar de dar sus excusas, el muchacho quedo con los brazos extendidos y los chocolates en la mano.

-¡PERVERTIDO!... ¡Point! y Sena salió volando hasta el piso donde nuevamente la misma jauría de perros lo esperaba en un circulo. Y así los canes y el chico continuaron la persecución corriendo por todo el camino hacia el instituto deimon un par de minutos extra mientras el pequeño runninback de nueva cuenta trataba de salvar su vida a manos de un perro o varios esta vez, fastidiados por perseguir al muchacho que parecía menos cansado que ellos, los "simpáticos" animales encontraron un indefenso y lindo gatito a quien atormentar. Y así el muchacho tranquilamente se colapso en el suelo para descansar por tanta carrera.

Respirando agitadamente Sena miraba a su alrededor para tener una idea de donde se encontraba, de repente sintió dolor en su mejilla dándose cuenta que aun tenia la marca de la mano por la bofetada que le había propinado la chica. Puso su mano en el área de la herida tratando de aliviar la hinchazón, se encontraba relajado mirando el cielo, sabiendo que no volvería a correr el lapso de camino que le quedaba hasta la escuela, desvió su mirada a la mano que tenía en su mejilla y vio la hora por accidente en su reloj.

- ¡waaa! Tengo que dejar los chocolates en el casillero de Mamori-neechan.

Y el muchacho nuevamente comenzó a correr.

Después de salir disparado y casi morir en el trayecto por fin llego a la escuela colocando los dulces y la carta en su lugar, fiuu (suspiro otra vez :3) por fin había cumplido su misión.

El castaño descansaba en una banca cerca del casillero, trataba de recuperar el aire mientras meditaba sobre su nuevas tareas, no pensó que este trabajo fuera tan peligroso por lo menos no tan cansado, y eso que solo era el "Cupido" de monta, si medio mundo le pidiera favores tendría que ir a la escuela con todo y el uniforme del equipo de amefuto. –Menos mal que ya acabo. Se decía el joven que ya comenzaba a relajarse hasta oír una voz familiar que lo hizo estremecer.

- ¿Qué haces aqui maldito enano?

Sena miraba a todas partes nervioso tratando de ver si encontraba algún otro testigo en la habitación, ya era tarde para esconder los regalos. Se paro rápidamente, con su sonrisa nerviosa y una mano en la cabeza. - Aaa nada llegue temprano para entrenar.

Hiruma, quien se encontraba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija sin inmutarse, inflaba una bomba de chicle sin ponerle realmente atención a las palabras del chico.

- ¿Y por qué diablos no estás entrenando?

- ee, vine a recoger algo que había olvidado en mi casillero. El joven se encontraba ansioso.

-kekeke, parece que ya te efecto correr tanto maldito enano, estos son los casilleros de segundo año.

Sena se encontraba impaciente, no sabía que excusa inventarse para convencer al endemoniado mariscal y que le permitiera salir de la situación lo más rápido posible, de pronto pensó, aunque fuese solo un momento, que no tendría nada de malo contarle sobre el plan secreto de monta a su sempai, después de todo, con toda la información que maneja (quien sabe de dónde…kekeke celulares) se terminaría enterando, pero por otro lado le había prometido a su amigo no contarle a nadie y nadie era NADIE, sobre todo a alguien que solo por diversión podría arruinarles el trabajo.

-A bueno yo. Por fin respondía el corredor.- Me confundí jejeje…a por cierto, Hiruma-san ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

- ¡Yo llego a esta hora todos los días, porque yo si vengo a entrenar! Le decía el chico que exasperado, comenzaba a apuntarle con su arma.

Después de la ráfaga de disparos que casi dejaban impreso un colador en la piel del chico, Sena se incorporo del piso.

-cierto será mejor que valla. El runninback sudaba frio, tartamudeando respondía cualquier cosa que pudiera evitar una segunda baliza-… bueno adiós. Y salió huyendo a la velocidad de la luz.

El joven que quedaba en la habitación comenzó a caminar lentamente al casillero de la manager del equipo, para observar lo que el enano había colocado con anterioridad, sus ojos no mostraban expresión alguna y una bomba de chicle se volvía a formar en sus labios mientras miraba los regalos que se encontraban en el locker, tomo el sobre y poniéndolo sobre la luz se percato de que apenas podía ver una parte poco visible de su interior, tomo la nota y a punto de abrirla se detuvo un segundo antes de revelar su contenido, miraba serio la carta mientras continuaba inspeccionándola superficialmente, manteniendo el papel en su mano continuo viéndolo curioso, para segundos después acomodarla con fastidio.

-Tch… El chico volvió a depositar la carta en su sitio, con la misma expresión de seriedad con la que la había observado, dejando las cosas en su lugar solo desvió su mirada al lugar a donde el joven corredor se había marchado.

Llegando de vuelta al patio de la escuela el chico castaño se tiro al suelo para descansar, mientras se relajaba miro de nueva cuenta su reloj, solo para cerciorarse que faltaban 10 minutos para que empezaran las clases, no había fuerza humana en el mundo que lo hicieran pararse de su sitio, estaba agotado y ya había cumplido su misión, lo había logrado, y hasta que no se pusiera el uniforme del equipo, no volvería a correr en todo el día. Ya más tranquilo solo se recostó en el piso, respirando profundamente dejando a sus piernas un merecido descanso. De repente sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Había olvidado un pequeño detalle, Mamori pasaría por él a su casa en 5 min. T_T más resignado pero todavía cansado se paro suspirando pesadamente y volvió a correr deseando fuertemente que ya empezaran las clases para no salir de su salón.

Los rayos de la mañana iluminaban la cara de una linda chica de cabello marrón, sus bellas facciones se enfatizaban con los destellos propios del astro rey a esa hora del día, sin embargo, ella no se notaba tan feliz como aquella luz matutina, estaba hundida en sus pensamientos y desde lejos ya se miraba distraída. Estaba confundida, aun no entendía muy bien que era lo que estaba ocurriendo alrededor de Hiruma-kun y la carta que había recibido el día anterior, pero sobre todas las cosas no entendía porque le dolía tanto imaginar que se trataba de una estúpida broma. La verdad es que el día anterior de encontrar las cosas en su casillero, se había imaginado todas las situaciones posibles sobre el tema, todas eran graciosas y poco coherentes, no se imaginaba a aquel demonio jugando al admirador secreto, ni siquiera como una broma, así su mente comenzó a jugar con todos los escenarios posibles, desde chantajear a alguien, o la posibilidad de darle la nota a otra chica, continuo imaginando situaciones en su cabeza hasta llegar a uno que ella misma no esperaba y que francamente no se sentía preparada de afrontar "¿ y qué tal si se la daba a ella?" claro en ese momento la chica no se había imaginado la situación en la que estaría próxima a envolverse, si no otra muy diferente, como sería si él en verdad le diera flores y cartas por que así lo quería, sin farsas, sin trampas, simplemente eso y nada más. Se reía para sí misma ingenuamente, era absolutamente imposible que el hiciera eso, pero nada le costaba imaginarlo, y sobre todo nada le prohibía sentirse cómoda al hacerlo.

Pero esa mañana todo era diferente, ahí se encontraba ella caminando a la escuela, sintiéndose avergonzada y humillada por alguien en quien todavía confiaba. Adentrada en sus propias ideas llego casi inconscientemente a la casa de los Kobayakawa para pasar por Sena e ir juntos a la escuela, toco el timbre sin mucha importancia, sus pensamientos aun la tenían ocupada.

**5 minutos antes…**

_Una ráfaga de polvo que se esparcía violentamente desde cuadras atrás entro sin previo aviso por la casa de Kobayakawa Sena._

_La madre de Sena quien recientemente se encontraba alzando los platos del desayuno, noto algo molesta como su hijo quien ya se había marchado a la escuela regresaba por la puerta principal y yacía quieto sin decir nada junto a la puerta mientras intentaba quitarse sus zapatos para entrar- ¿No te habías ido a la escuela ya? ¿Y por qué rayos vienes así? De pronto al realizar sus dos primeras preguntas miro a su hijo impactada recordando viejos aspectos de la vida escolar de su "enano" retoño.- ¡Oh por todos los cielos! Te has peleado camino a la escuela, lo sabía, te están molestando otra vez._

_- No mama nada de eso, ya no me molestan, todo lo contario. Decía su hijo mientras miraba con ironía a su madre._

_- ¡Entonces ¿no me digas que tú comenzaste la pelea?!, o no puedo creerlo, ¿realmente lo has hecho tú? Decía su madre con cara de suma sorpresa._

_- ¡No nada de eso, mama deja que te explique! _

_Por la mente del chico se reproducían las palabras que su madre probablemente le diría en ese momento, imaginando dentro de una nube mental el joven visualizaba a su madre tratando de hacer entrar al chico en razón mientras poderosamente alzaba un cucharon frente al chico._

"_¡oh en qué clase de monstro se ha convertido mi hijo, y mira lo que le hiciste al uniforme nuevo, Sena yo se que eres muy importante pero el futbol americano es de barbaros, eso te pasa por juntarte con esos vagos que llamas amigos!"_

_El joven con los ojos cerrados, ya esperaba su próximo castigo, sin embargo…_

_- ¡Hasta que mi hijo empieza una pelea! La señora Kobayakawa miraba ilusionada a Sena quien parecía más perturbado por la reciente reacción de su madre que por la que había imaginado inicialmente, el impacto del chico fue tal que cayó al piso al notar los radiantes ojos que su madre le profesaba con ilusión._

_- Ya me había preocupado. Decía la señora mientras suspiraba tranquilamente. -Parecía que en lugar de mandarte a la escuela te mandaba al matadero, pero al fin veo que te defiendes, quizás en lugar de futbol americano deberías entrenar artes marciales._

_El niño con una gota en la cabeza solo se reía por los comentarios de su madre. Su padre retraído en su propia lectura matutina al notar el escándalo salió al pasillo a revisar lo que ocurría._

_-Sera mejor que te apures y dejes a tu madre sola con sus ideas, puede que se te haga tarde para la escuela. Le decía el hombre a su hijo con una apacible sonrisa tratando de interrumpir uno de esos taaantos momentos que comenzaba su esposa con su imaginación, de pronto los ojos del hombre se desviaron a las vestimentas rasgadas de su hijo que miraba con curiosidad. -mmm…ignoro por qué vienes así, pero ¿no crees que sería mejor que te cambiaras?_

_Y el muchacho miro con tristeza como su nuevo e impecable uniforme se encontraba hecho un harapo. Podrían pasar años no incluso siglos, era más fácil que los planetas se volvieran a alinear, antes que el volviera a despertar con su uniforme perfecto al 100%_

_- a es cierto, creo que tengo otro uniforme limpio arriba (el viejo) será mejor que suba._

_De pronto el timbre de la entrada sonó interrumpiendo a la familia. El chico recordó de golpe que su "nee-chan" iba a pasar por él para irse a la escuela._

_-¡aaa! Ya me voy. Decía Sena nervioso y tomando sus cosas nuevamente salió, dejando a sus padres confundidos con la actitud de su hijo, aunque si lo analizaban a fondo todo ese año esa actitud tan extraña en Sena era común y normal por lo que acostumbrados a la faena volvieron a sus actividades diarias._

_Mamori quien todavía se encontraba hundida en sus pensamientos, noto como se abría la puerta incorporándose de inmediato a la realidad, tratando de disimular que algo le aquejaba, lo último que esperaba era preocupar a Sena._

_-¡Buenos días! Mamori-neechan. Decía el chico quien trataba de fingir que minutos antes se encontraba en la calle._

_- ¿Sena? ¿Por qué estas así? Lo observaba su amiga profundamente preocupada al ver la apariencia del chico, casi a punto de sacar el seudo-botiquín de primeros auxilios que siempre carga en la mochila._

_El niño volteo a ver su ropa, estaba llena de polvo y lodo, con mordidas de perro en su pantalón, la camisa y corbata desarreglados. Y encima de todo, una marca gigante de mano abarcando toda su mejilla._

_- Puedo explicarlo…lo que pasa….es que yo. El chico ya de veras exhausto por todo el trabajo que había realizado en la mañana para que su mono amigo pudiese ser rechazado...a no.. Es decir pudiese ofrecer sus sentimientos, ya lo tenían cansado, sin ganas y fuerzas para poder inventarse una excusa propia en ese momento solo atino a agachar la cabeza mientras dos ligeros ríos de lagrimas caían por sus mejillas (Algo así T_T jejeje)-Quiero irme a la escuela. Y sin más palabras el chico solo suspiro pesadamente._

….

El joven inventando rápidamente alguna explicación "coherente" para salir de sospechas, le explicaba a Mamori que es lo que había sucedido con su uniforme y su apariencia tan deteriorado del momento, se sentía incomodo al mentirle a su nee-chan, pero era necesario si no lo arruinaría todo.

- A ya veo así que mientras ibas a la tienda por un encargo de tus padres te caíste y te encontraste un perro, aunque todavía no explicas lo de la mano en tu cara. Decía la chica de ojos azules ya un poco más tranquila mientras terminaba de curar un rasguño en la mano del chico.

-Eso es un accidente, porque me golpe con mi propia mano al caer jeje.

- Aun así, es raro que te levantes temprano. Decía inocentemente la chica quien respondía segura sin notar el impacto del joven tras el comentario.

- si bueno, es que quise empezar desde hoy, es un buen habito. Respondía el chico sonriendo, cuando dirigió su mirada hacia su amiga noto la preocupación de la chica que se cernía sobre su rostro observando como poco a poco se volvía a consumir dentro de sus propios pensamientos.

- Mamori-neechan, ¿estás bien?

La chica inmediatamente despertó de su sueño al oír la voz de su amigo tratando de sonreír para no desconcertarlo.

- si estoy bien, no te preocupes no tengo nada.

El castaño solo la miro en silencio notando el desconcierto de su "hermana" de pronto la joven alzo su fes mientras su mirada seguía desviada en otra parte.

- Supongo que te enteraste en la escuela… ¿sabes? Ayer me mandaron una carta a mi casillero.

- A si oí de eso, jejeje que gracioso ¿no? Decía el chico riendo nerviosamente mientras fingía un total desconocimiento, pues sabía muy bien de que se trataba.

-No, para nada. Contestaba la chica entrecortando la mirada y con voz seria.

- ¿?... ¿que no te gusto? Preguntaba conmocionado Sena quien esperaba muchas reacciones de Mamori menos una tan "mala"

-…. No. Decía la chica con decisión.

El chico miro como su amiga se tornaba incomoda tras el asunto de su admirador secreto y repasando en su memoria los pequeños detalles que él y el receptor del equipo habían fabricado para su "grandioso plan" como monta lo llamaba, trataba de recordar que habían escrito que sonara tan mal.- "Debieron ser los poemas de Taki."

Al fin, para alegría de Sena los dos chicos llegaron a la escuela, en su camino a la entrada se toparon con una pequeña chica de cabello negro y ojos azules que los esperaba en la puerta, Zuzuna los saludo con emoción, y como toda noticia "viral" que acontecía en los institutos, no había pasado mucho tiempo para que hasta la capitana de porristas se enterara del nuevo chisme de la escuela Deimon, ese era un tema que en verdad le gustaba sobre todo tratándose de Mamori, además le quedaba de paso ir a saludar a sus amigos y luego irse a su colegio por lo que alegremente decidió visitarlos en la mañana para decir hola, ya los vería formalmente en el entrenamiento vespertino. Todo marchaba normal hasta que la skate noto la enorme marca roja de mano que tenía el chico corredor en la mejilla.

-Sena ¿Por qué vienes así? ¡¿No me digas que te golpeo una chica?! Le decía Zuzuna al joven interrogándolo por su moretón, Mamori tras escuchar el comentario de la niña comenzó a reír poniendo una mano en sus labios.

-No, no es eso Zuzuna-chan, se golpeo con su propia mano.

-Mmm… pero la mano de Sena no están pequeña.

- Aaaa miren la hora, ya es tarde. Decía el chico que trataba de distraer a sus amigas, mientras señalaba con ahincó su reloj.

- Todavía no es tan tarde. Contestaba la castaña que con duda observaba la hora en su muñeca.

-Sí, sí solo que olvide que tenía que llegar temprano a mi salón.

- De acuerdo. Decía confundida su hermana mayor por la actitud de su amigo quien parecía dirigirse con urgencia adentro de la escuela. -Será mejor que también me vaya a mi clase. Señalo a su pequeña amiga quien se encontraba a su lado.

Después de despedirse, los tres amigos se dirigieron a su respectivo camino, Zuzuna acompaño a Sena, todavía un poco extrañada con la actitud del chico tras su pregunta por lo que le había ocurrido a su mejilla, pese a lo ansioso que lo había visto durante su plática ahora lo notaba más tranquilo, el chico con una mirada más apacible caminaba junto con su amiga rumbo a los pasillos de primero, por fin entraría a su salón y no tendría por qué preocuparse de perros, chocolates, chicas que lo creen un pervertido, y todas esas cosas que vivió por la mañana, alguien debería levantar un monumento para aquel querubín alado que trabajaba sin paga para los "enamorados" imaginaba el chico mientras en su mente se tornaba la imagen de un pequeño Cupido siendo mordido en el trasero por un perro. Pero Zuzuna no sabía eso.

- ¿Sena puedo preguntarte algo?

- ¿eh?...claro. Le decía el chico con una sonrisa.

-No es que me quiera meter en tu vida o algo así… la chica cayó de pronto unos momentos antes de proseguir con la pregunta para el corredor.- ¿a ti te gusta alguien?

El joven la miraba confundido, comenzó a sonrojarse.

-No pues…la verdad no me he puesto a pensar sobre eso jeje yo... ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Se sintió muy extraño que se lo dijera, no esperaba una pregunta de ese tipo, sin embargo, comenzó a sentirse ansioso al esperar la contestación de la chica.

- Bueno, es que yo…

El muchacho la miraba con atención, ella estaba a punto de decirle algo importante al joven hasta que monta llego y secuestro al chico, tan rápido que la muchacha no pudo reaccionar.

- Sena, ¿Qué paso con el plan? ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Lo lograste? Todo lo decía al mismo tiempo que zarandeaba al chico.

- siii, todo salió bien. Respondía el chico con dificultad al sentir la tremenda zarandeada que le proporcionaba su amigo, claro que había salido bien pero no menciono toda la aventura que había vivido por la mañana.

-a menos mal. Respondía el chico mono tranquilizándose pues no había podido dormir por la noche imaginando todos los abrazos y besos que Mamori le lanzaría a la nota tras leerla con emoción. -Vamos a ver qué sucede. Le decía extasiado el chico a su amigo tras tomarlo de la mano y corriendo por el pasillo hasta llegar a los casilleros de segundo grado. Al llegar se ocultaron tras una pared y se limitaron a observar con determinación "MAX!"

La escena que había ocurrido el día anterior en el casillero de Mamori se había repetido, los compañero de la chica se habían reunido alrededor de su locker para inspeccionar sus obsequios, volviendo a ser el tema de conversación entre los que hay se encontraban. La chica castaña que se encontraba apenada se acerco con pesadez al casillero, sus compañeros la miraban ansiosos esperando el momento justo en el que abriera la carta para comenzar a entablar suposiciones. Ella se limito a poner sus cosas en la casilla sin prestarle atención a los dulces, tomo la carta y simplemente la rompió aun sin leerla dejando anonadados y decepcionados al inmenso público que se había reunido tras ella, tomo sus cosas y se fue.

-Anezaki ¿no te vas a comer los chocolates? Pregunto uno de sus compañeros.

-Puedes tomarlos, te los regalo. Le dijo al muchacho sin detenerse a mirar al joven que tomaba los dulces de su locker.

Los dos jóvenes que se encontraban observando desde la pared, miraban perplejos el "Horrible" acontecimiento, no lo podían creer, sus poses tiesas y su cara de shock revelaban su impacto, estaban anonadados, ella rompió la carta, y con todo el trabajo que les había costado.

-¡E-e-ese Taki! Gritaba Monta furioso.- ¡Sabía que no debía pedirle su ayuda!, seguro escribió algo demasiado tonto.

- regalo los chocolates... se escuchaba junto al piso a un derrotado chico de cabello castaño en punta quien volvía a trazar un rio de lagrimas en su cara.

-Bueno Sena continuemos con el plan. Decía un revitalizado Mono quien sin darse por vencido tras su notable derrota regresaba con más ánimos a continuar con su faena de enamorado conquistador.

- ¿QUE? Pero si no está funcionando. Al fin Sena se atrevió a decirle la "verdad" de lo que estaba aconteciendo a su amigo sin que este prestara mucha atención a sus palabras.

-No podemos darnos por vencidos, el día aun no termina, todavía podemos hacer algo.

- ¿Cómo qué?

-Me decepcionas Sena, que ¿clase de Cupido eres? ¿No me digas que ya estas cansado? Pero si solo entregaste una carta y unos chocolates.

-Pero esos chocolates me costaron una bofetada…entre otras cosas.

-Vamos, no estuvieron tan caros, la tienda acepta cupones.

- Pero es que…

Y su amigo de pronto lo volvió a tomar por la muñeca.

- No hay tiempo que perder, tenemos que planear otra cosa, si es necesario nos saltaremos la primera clase.

-¿ee? Yo no.

- Tu sí. Decía sonriéndole maliciosamente el chico mientras continuaba maquinando su nuevo Gran plan. Sena quien ya empezaba a sospechar lo largo y horrible que sería el día fue de nueva cuenta secuestrado por el receptor que tomando las mochilas de ambos tiro de la muñeca a su amigo y salió corriendo a otro lugar.

-En verdad. Se le oía decir al runninback a lo lejos.- ¡Quiero estar en clase!

La chica de cabello marrón quien tras indagar por unos momentos dentro de clase acerca de lo sucedido, comenzaba a ponerse inquieta al pensar las retorcidas ideas que el joven demonio estaría haciéndose en la mente y por las que le mandaría cartas, Mamori miro hacia atrás tratando de encontrar al responsable de su angustia, pero lo único que hallo fue un asiento vacío cuyo dueño no había aparecido a un en el salón. –"Un juego" repetía la chica en su mente mientras volvía a recordar las palabras que había escuchando días antes en boca del quarterback, su cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y tratando de recobrar la compostura pidió permiso para salir por un momento del aula y obtener aire fresco, la joven subió rápidamente por las escaleras de la azotea del colegio. De verdad necesitaba tomar un poco de aire, la sensación incomoda al recordar las miradas acosantes de todos sus compañeros y las suposiciones que comenzaban a atormentarla de lo que el chico rubio podía estar haciendo o no comenzaban a asfixiarle, al llegar a la azotea comenzó a aspirar grandes bocanadas de aire para poder tranquilizarse y así continuar con lo que restaba de lo que podría ser un** largo** día, de por sí ya era bastante incomodo saber que después de clases tendría que ir al club y ver al chico demonio probablemente sin aguantarse la risa de lo graciosos que podría ser el tormento que la chica estuviera pasando, no le incomodaba en lo mas mínimo hacer sus actividades en aquel lugar si no el hecho de saber que el responsable de su pena estaría hay, imaginándose, quién sabe qué cosa, sacando un montón de suposiciones de lo que podría estar pasando por su mente mientras él se hace mas y mas ideas en su cabeza retorcida de lo que ella podría sentir por dentro o no, todo esto comenzaba a formarse en la mente de Mamori sin saber lo que el chico realmente pensaba sobre el asunto de lo que ocurria.

El capitán del equipo meditaba sobre lo ocurrido en la mañana, estaba tan metido en sus planes, que no se dio cuenta de lo que acontecía a su alrededor, claro solo se le escapo un día, un día que las cámaras de los celulares que coloco por toda la escuela (y quien sabe donde mas) podrían decirle, pero había algo extraño en todo eso, la manager se porto muy fría durante el entrenamiento de ayer, reduciendo sus platicas habituales de: "has esto maldita manager" "no me llames así" a un seco "de acuerdo" de hecho exceptuando lo anterior , no le dirigió la palabra durante todo el día, el se comporto como siempre y ella de una puta manera solo se la pasaba ignorándolo o tratando de hacerlo, era de lo único que hablaban en la escuela, las cartas anónimas que le mandaban a la maldita manager, pero él no pensó que fuera algo tan molesto "seguro era otro de esos pobres imbéciles a los que terminaría diciéndole no" y lo único de provecho que él podría sacar sobre la situación, era el hecho de descubrir quién era el misterioso tipo y chantajearlo con eso, pero considero que era tan estúpido que no valdría la pena gastar tanto tiempo en ello, así que luego miraría el video y con calma descubriría quien era el sujeto, pero su mente jamás hubiera imaginado lo que vio en la mañana, inmediatamente después de eso, se fue a revisar el video que había grabado lo que exactamente había ocurrido esos dos días en el casillero de la manager de los devilbats, podía ser lo bastante rápido como para escapar antes de que alguien lo notara, pero nadie era lo bastante rápido como para escapar al ojo de una cámara, ni siquiera el running back a la velocidad de la luz. El rey demonio lo vio todo, realmente no era algo importante, podría ser divertido, mientras los molestaba y se burlaba de ellos, pero igual comenzaba a sentirse extraño, al volver a repasar las imágenes del video por su cabeza una sensación extraña en sus entrañas comenzaba a formarse con rapidez, como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estomago, hay había gato encerrado eso era seguro, pero ¿por qué diablos le incomodaba tanto? ¿Por que comenzó a sentirse tan enojado después de ver el video y saber quién era el responsable de las cartas? Ni siquiera le debería importar, y se sentía tan incomodo y tan enfadado consigo mismo que el simple hecho de sentir todas esas emociones le comenzaba a fastidiar. El chico de cabello rubio se encontraba recargado en el barandal de la azotea pensando todas estas cosas al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a inflar de nueva cuenta una bomba de chicle, cuando de pronto sintió una presencia ajena al lugar justo a su lado, la presencia de la chica castaña que había subido a la azotea y que todavía no se percataba que el joven estuviese hay.

Ella más tranquila comenzaba a exhalar, mientras posaba una de sus manos en el barandal del lugar su respiración comenzaba a estabilizarse, se encontraba mejor, un rato más y regresaría a su salón como si nada.

-¿Y tú qué diablos haces aquí?

La chica volteo sorprendida, pues reconoció de inmediato al dueño de dicha voz, lo miro por unos segundos y después giro su cabeza rápidamente dirigiendo su mirada hacia otra dirección. Suspiro un poco y contestándole cortantemente trato de ignorarlo pues ya se había planteado tratarlo lo más secamente posible.

- Vine a tomar un poco de aire.

- Esa es la peor excusa que le he oído a alguien que se salta las clases.

- ¡No me he saltado ninguna clase!

- No, claro que no, seguro el maestro esta de picnic ahora. Todo esto se lo decía sonriendo.

-¡Solo salí un rato! Además, mira quien lo dice, ¿y tu porque no estás en clase?

- kekeke, porque yo tengo inmunidad, el maestro sabe que si me reprueba yo le enseño la foto de "ya sabes que" a "ya sabes quién" y a toda la escuela.

-…. ¡Eres un tramposo!

- ¿Y ayer tu no eras la señorita, "te ignorare todo el día"?...pues deja te digo que ya me estás hablando.

Mamori no se había dado cuenta que durante la discusión se había acercado un poco más al lado del joven y que también había sostenido una conversación olvidando por completo el hecho de ignorarlo, mientras el chico la observaba divertido con su típica sonrisa. Ella retrocedió unos pasos y bajo la mirada.

-¿Y por qué esta tan enojado el jodido monstro de creampuffs? ¿Al fin te negaron la entrada a kariya? Debiste haberte comido toda la tienda kekeke.

Pronto el comentario del chico como si se tratara de pólvora había formado una vena de enojo en la frente de la chica.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No soy ningún monstro!...además… Y volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia otro lado.

-…..

- A ya veo, es sobre las malditas cartas que te han mandado. Decía el chico disimulando su curiosidad con un tono de fastidio mientras mantenía recargada su barbilla en su mano.

-….tu bien sabes porque estoy así.

El joven interpreto las palabras de la chica creyendo que se trataba del hecho de que él estuviera al tanto de todo con la gran información que maneja, ignorando lo que en verdad quería decir la chica.

- No, no lo sé. Le decía el muchacho de ojos esmeralda, fingiendo desconocimiento del tema mientras reventaba una burbuja de chicle con la mirada al frente.

Pero la joven interpreto las palabras del chico como una burla, o un intento de aparentar que él no tenía nada que ver con el asunto y seguir con su broma. Ella estaba bastante irritada con la actitud del chico, pero lo dejo pasar, no ganaría nada diciéndole en ese momento que estaba enterada de todo. Y volvió a suspirar profundamente.

-Yo estoy muy incómoda con lo que pasa, realmente me gustaría que quien esté haciendo esto, pare su broma de una vez. Decía la chica seria.

- …. ¿Crees que es un juego?

-No lo sé… no sé realmente porque "quien quiera que sea" este haciendo esto, pero ya no mas, yo se que lo hace…para burlarse de mí. Y volvió a bajar su mirada con sus mejillas sonrojadas, esta vez con los ojos nublados.

El joven miro a la chica, la observaba confundido, no sabía por qué el verla tan vulnerable había causado en él unas ganas tremendas de abrasarla, pero rechazo la idea de inmediato, regresando a la realidad.

- tch… Y el chico regreso de nuevo su mirada al horizonte. -no creo que "quien quiera que sea" se esté burlando de ti.

La joven miro con sorpresa al chico.

- No sé por qué lo haga, pero…no creo que esa persona te vaya a lastimar…seria lo último que haría.

Y después de decir esto, el demonio dio media vuelta y se marcho dejando a la ojiazul sola con más dudas de las que había comenzado.

-"¿Por qué le dije tanta estupidez?"... se preguntaba así mismo el demonio dentro de su cabeza quien bajaba las escaleras de la azotea rápidamente.- "Aquí hay algo extraño y voy a descubrir qué es, ¡Mierda! y yo que no quería involucrarme en esto, pero antes tengo que acabar con ese otro "asunto" pendiente… ¡¿Qué diablos está haciendo ese jodido enano?!"

La muchacha regreso más relajada a su salón de clases, estaba tranquila, caminaba mientras reproducía las últimas palabras que él joven le había dicho en su memoria, ahora sí que estaba confundida y aun cuando sabía que Hiruma era el rey del engaño, no sintió mentira en sus palabras, simplemente se quedo pensando en ellas un buen rato y por primera vez en todo este enredo comenzó a sentirse feliz.

**Omake**

**El plan B de Monta**

- ¡Bien! ¡Bien! ¡Ya está!, tienen razón, si quieres que algo salga bien hazlo por ti mismo. Gritaba entusiasmado Raimon al notar su nueva obra concluida.

-¿Y por que tu no entregas las cartas? Comentaba irónico su veloz amigo quien se encontraba junto a él.

- A eso no es importante, mira que tal me quedo.

Sena tomo la carta y leyéndola trataba de distinguir si en verdad los errores que encontraban dentro de la nota eran por lo que su amigo había plasmado con tanta pasión en esta o se trataba de su improvisada lectura, no, no era ningún error todo lo que tenia escrito monta lo había puesto, pero en verdad daba pena.

- mmm… en verdad no creo que debas mandarle esto.

- ¿Y tú que tienes?

- Esto.

Y el joven le mostro la carta a su amigo, que la leía, sin seguir convencido.

-mmm… ya se, preguntémosle a alguien cual carta suena mejor.

- La escuela entera está enterada de todo, ¿no crees que sospecharían?

-No si les decimos que es un trabajo de clase. Mira allí va una chica pregúntale tu primero.

- ¿Y por qué yo?

- Porque tu dijiste que mi carta no era buena.

Mientras los dos jóvenes seguían discutiendo quien mostraría la carta de quien, sin darse cuenta de su alrededor, no notaron la pequeña presencia que se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos.

- ¡Hola! ¡¿Qué hacen?! Decía la joven de cabello negro que recién había encontrado a sus amigos.

-¡Zuzuna! ¡NADA! Contestaban los chicos al unisonó que escondían las cartas, en sus espaldas.

-¿Nada? Ustedes dos andan muy sospechosos.

-No de verdad no hacemos nada… reía Sena de nueva cuenta nervioso

De pronto sin tratar de parecer sospechoso (si claro jejeje :p) el receptor comenzó a hablarle a su amigo en voz baja mientras señalaba a lo lejos a una chica que caminaba por la escuela.

-pst... Sena, enséñale la carta a la chica que va por ahí antes de que se valla.

- ¿Y qué pasa con Zuzuna? Contestaba el chico imitando el nivel de voz de su amigo.

- yo trato de distraerla.

- ¿De qué tanto hablan los dos? La chica ya muy intrigada por la actitud de sus amigos se les acercaba mirándolos fijamente.

- aa, yo, ¡tengo que ir al baño! Contestaba Sena improvisando una huida.

- ¡Hey! Zuzuna, mira, no entiendo mucho lo que dice este libro, ¿me lo explicas? Decía monta mientras sacaba veloz e improvisadamente uno de sus libros.

-No pienso hacer tu tarea mon-mon.

-a pero es un libro corto y tiene muchos dibujos. El chico trataba de distraer a su amiga para que no notara la plática de Sena.

- ¿Qué tratas de esconder? Déjame ver. La niña que se movía de un lado a otro tratando de presenciar lo que le estaban escondiendo, alzo la mirada y con la ayuda que sus patines que le proporcionaban altura extra la chica observo todo.

Sena se acerco a la joven que se dirigía a la biblioteca de la escuela. Solo la vio por detrás.

- Hola, oye, disculpa, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?, ¿podrías leer esta carta y decirme que te parece?

-Claro….

Y la muchacha volteo amablemente hasta ver la cara de Sena, al mismo tiempo que el chico miraba sorprendido.

-¡EL PERVERTIDO DE LA VENTANA!

- ¡NO!...yo no, soy ningún pervertido, déjame explicarte.

¡PAM! Y otra vez volvió a dejarle roja la otra mejilla al chico con la marca de su mano.

- …. ¿Q-que es lo que está pasando? Decía una impresionada niña que se encontraba enojada tras lo antes visto. Monta quien también había presenciado la escena comenzaba a hacerse ideas en la cabeza.

-"Definitivamente no le entregare esa carta a Mamori-san."

El corredor quien yacía en el piso sin poder recuperarse del golpe de la joven miraba con tristeza como su largo día aun no parecía tener final.

- Quien hubiera imaginado, que vamos en la misma escuela.


	3. Complicidades

Hola, a lo siento me tarde mucho, bueno creo que este capitulo salio largo, haber que tal queda. Espero les guste.

**Disclamer :**Eyeshield 21 y sus exelentes personajes son propiedad de Yuuske Murata y Richiro Inagaki Mngakas grandes de la jump (la editorial q tanto amo -w-)

* * *

**Cap. III Complicidades**

-¿Qué crees que pase ahora?

-Tú solo mira. Le decía el joven rubio a su compañero.

Y antes de que pudiera pestañear el sonido de la explosión se había propagado por todo el lugar.

-Kekeke que dices a eso, mejor de lo que imagine diría yo.

-Hump, ese es tu estilo, en lo personal, yo soy más sutil.

-Je' pero mira nada mas, tu acompañándome hacer estos "trabajitos".

-Estaba aburrido, no me gusta la forma en la que haces las cosas, pero para serte sincero, me agrada la idea de que ese idiota tenga una cucharada de su propia medicina.

-Kekeke que interesante, yo le puedo sacar un poco de dinero al asunto, en cambio tu lo haces por venganza…simplemente es interesante. Le decía el chico a su amigo con una mirada acosante mientras su sonrisa llena de victoria revelaba su satisfacción.

-Lo interesante Maldito demonio, es que más que al dinero, deseas tanto como yo que ese imbécil tenga su merecido.

El joven que se encontraba a su lado levantaba una especie de bazuca mientras trataba de enfocar su objetivo con el lente de esta.

-Bueno….

¡PUM!

-….Eso ya sería un extra.

De entre las llamas salía un muchacho con cara de pánico tratando de apagar el fuego que estaba consumiendo su pantalón y ahora se acercaba a su trasero, inmediatamente después de apagar las llamas, se tiro en el suelo donde se encontraban Hiruma y Musashi en señal de reverencia.

-perdón señor.

-¡Haber maldito esclavo! ¿Quién te dijo que te podías revelar?

-¡Aaaayyy! Yo, yo pensé que no se daría cuenta que me había ido y…..

- ¡Ya cállate! Te tengo un trabajito especial.

-¿un trabajito?

Y su sonrisa afilada se abrió ampliamente, esta sería otra más de sus victorias.

- ¿Qué te parecería si te dejo en libertad?

-Aaaa Hiruma ¿hablas en serio? Ee, digo, Sr ¿habla en serio? Decía el muchacho cuyos ojos se habían iluminado, casi a punto del llanto.

- si, pese a todo lo que imagines soy una persona comprensiva, entiendo que la vida es muy dura: la casa, los amigos, encima la escuela… debes estar muy cansado, es bastante atareado como para que todavía seas mi esclavo ¿o no? Le decía, mientras trataba de contener su risa, y fingía compasión.

Takekura gen solo miraba la escena sin mucha emoción mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su cabeza.

-o si me parece perfecto, la idea es….

-solo hay un detalle

-…aum, ¿detalle?

- Tendrás que hacer un último trabajo.

-¿e?…no… no lo sé , los otros esclavos me han dicho que como último trabajo les pides algo muy difícil, de hecho, cuando me llamaste, por eso escape, dicen que es algo tormentoso, tan horrible que prefieren mantener su esclavitud seis meses más a tener que pasar por aquella desgracia que les propones.

- ¿Te estás revelando? Decía el joven demonio mientras sacaba su libreta negra.

-¿e?- no por supuesto que no. Su pobre victima trataba de disimular su miedo.

- jum… ya veo, parece que te engañaron, le dije a los otros que solo elegiría a uno para darle un último trabajo y dejarlo en libertad, y ellos mismos planearon un complot contra ti. Valla, no es un trabajo difícil ni nada por el estilo, solo les dije que elegiría al mejor y más capacitado para la misión y se pusieron celosos. (Dándose media vuelta) Debes sentirte patético caíste en su trampa…pero en fin si no quieres la misión, serian seis meses más de….

-¡ESPERA! Decía el muchacho con la mano temblorosa, presintiendo arrepentirse de lo que diría después, pero por un lado tenía más que ganar que perder.

-Acepto el trato, yo hare ese trabajo, nadie me lo va ganar, lo hare yo. Decía el joven muy confiado.

- kekeke así se habla, luego recibirás instrucciones mías sobre lo que tienes que hacer mientras tanto ten. Entregándole un paquete de sobres. Llévalos a la dirección que tiene escrita cada sobre.

-¿hu? …acaso ¿este es el último trabajo?

- No, ya te dije que luego te doy instrucciones, por ahora sigues siendo mi esclavo y vas a seguir asiendo lo que yo digo jajaja.

El quarterback endemoniado se burlaba de su ingenua víctima, mientras se daba la vuelta y se retiraba aun con su macabra sonrisa. Y el pobre iluso que todavía yacía en el piso creyendo que había hecho el mejor de los tratos, no se había percatado que de todos los pactos que podía firmar con el diablo este iba ser el que más le afectara.

El sol resplandecía potente, brillaba con un aire especial una fragancia natural a mañana que solo la época podía perfumar, o al menos es lo que se piensa al mirar tantas sonrisas por una misma cuadra.

Esa cuadra común y corriente y nada sobresaliente a las otras, tenía un detalle que la hacía especial, en muchas de esas casas habitaba una linda y tierna jovencita, y muchas de esas lindas y tiernas jovencitas tenían algo en común estaban enamoradas del mismo chico.

Desde hace unos días reciben diariamente un sobre de su amado, por lo que cada mañana despiertan ansiosas de encontrase con el sobre que las conecte mas con el joven de sus fantasías, así que no es raro ver tanta chica aun en pijama levantada tan temprano abriendo su buzón, sonriendo, abrasando el sobre, saltando de alegría y riendo a carcajadas ignorando que sus vecinas sonríen por la misma razón. Debe ser la primavera piensan unos cuando las ven mientras ríen sutilmente y continúan su camino. No tiene nada de raro, muchas personas reciben cartas en esta época, el único detalle es que a diferencia de muchas otras chicas que reciben cartas, las de ellas si están firmadas, poseen el nombre de su admirador.

Una joven de cabello castaño caminaba rápidamente hacia su casillero, tropezaba un poco con el piso por la velocidad con la que iba, trataba de llegar sin aparentar importancia en la carta pero la emoción le impedía disminuir su caminata. Sus compañeros de escuela por fin había comprendido lo incomodo que era para ella el que estuvieran tan pendientes de su supuesto admirador, además ya se habían cansado de que ella no les permitiera gozar del asunto, como un chisme de esta magnitud lo amerita, así que simplemente le dejaron de poner atención, las únicas que continuaban al tanto de lo que pasaba entorno a la chica eran sus amigas. Ellas ya habían encontrado el sobre en el casillero de su amiga y lo miraban con atención, lo ponían en contra de la luz, haber si podían ojear su contenido, ya habían llegado a un acuerdo de no molestar tanto a Mamori con el tema, pero eso no les quitaba lo curiosas.

-Buenos días. Decía la joven ojiazul tratando de aparentar que no lucia ajetreada.

-Buenos días Mamori-chan, ¿ya nos vas a enseñar lo que dice tu carta? Decía una de sus amigas que la acorralaba con la mirada.

-¡Sí! Dinos, no nos dejes con la duda.

- Vamos no es para tanto. Contestaba la joven que les sonreía dulcemente a sus amigas.

-Bueno si pero anda, muéstranosla quizás si la leemos entre todas juntas descubramos quien te las manda.

Mamori se puso nerviosa, no sabía que contestarles, sabía que cualquier cosa que saliera de sus labios en ese momento la delataría, si se negaba sabia que sus amigas sospecharían que algo pasaba, pero si se las daba para que la leyeran, quizás no se equivocaban y descubrirían (según ella) quien la escribió.

- Bueno yo….

¡DINGGGGGGG!

Y el timbre de la escuela sonó, una vez más aquella bendita campana la salvaba, como cuando toma clase de arte y no sabe qué hacer, así la chica tomo el sobre de manos de una de sus amigas y escapo con este.

-a, esto… ¿A dónde vas? Preguntaba su compañera a la manager.

-Lo siento las clases empiezan y debo ir al baño luego las veo.

Mamori salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo a leer la carta a una parte de la escuela donde no la pudieran encontrar. Pero no sabía que no estaba sola. Dos pequeños espías la observaban desde los casilleros y la siguieron corriendo cuando ella escapo a leer.

Estaba emocionada, las manos le temblaban la sonrisa se asomaba traicionándola dejando ver la ansiedad que tenia por saber que estaba escrito. No había ocurrido un gran cambio del día de ayer a esta mañana, pero la plática que había tenido en la azotea junto con Hiruma, le habían hecho replantearse el asunto de las cartas de otra forma, tenía una nueva visión sobre el asunto, ahora estaba feliz, su cabeza no la dejo dormir el día anterior pensando en todo esto y todo lo que él podía significar para ella, pero sobre todo los nervios del saber si la nota estaría a la mañana siguiente, ahora la tenía en sus manos, ansiosa por saber que había escrito esta vez, no le diría a nadie lo que sentía, seguía siendo un secreto, un secreto que todavía ni a ella misma quería admitir, pero su corazón se estremecía latiendo con intensidad y liberando una gran cantidad de mariposas que revoloteaban en su estomago cada vez que imaginaba que el autor de aquellas palabras era …¿a?

La joven miraba la carta confundida y con decepción, se había imaginado algo completamente diferente a lo que estaba escrito.

Mientras las dos figuras que se asomaban por la esquina miraban atentamente las reacciones de la chica. Aun llevaban el uniforme puesto por la práctica matutina aun cuando esta tarea se había convertido en su hobbie mas reciente, nunca descuidarían su entrenamiento y mucho menos al equipo, es por eso que hasta apenas ese pequeño momento que deberían estar ocupando para cambiarse y llegar a su clase lo usaban para espiar a su amiga. Nerviosos por saber si la carta de esta vez había sido de su agrado, a las dos anteriores les había ido muy mal, pusieron manos a la obra y comenzaron a trabajar, el resultado de demasiadas horas de empeño y esfuerzo fue la carta perfecta. Sena casi no colaboro, trataba de darle ideas a su compañero pero el sueño lo traiciono muchas veces, se encontraba horriblemente cansado como para prestar más ayuda de la que había prestado el día anterior, así que en su totalidad el autor intelectual de tan exquisita obra de arte impresa en letras había sido monta.

- ¿Le gustara? ¿Crees que le guste? Luce emocionada…jujuju. Preguntaba con impaciencia el chico mono a su amigo.-Eso quiere decir que el plan está marchando a la perfección. El joven decía esto con otra de sus poses de "soy genial y poderoso"

-Valla en verdad luce feliz, jamás me hubiera imaginado que tu plan tuviera resultado con Mamori-neechan. Respondía el corredor mientras veía la escena desde lejos.

-¿A qué te refieres con jamás hubiera imaginado…?

- A bueno… ¡mira! Parece que ya la leyó.

La muchacha leía y releía la carta tratando de entender lo que decía, pensando si se trataba de alguna lengua muerta o una especie de acertijo como los que le gustan al chico, la carta aparte de estar mal escrita, tenía algunas palabras en un ingles mal redactado y por alguna extraña razón se refería a la cúspide de su amor como "pastel de banana" no comprendió nada de lo que estaba escrito, quedo con un signo de interrogación del tamaño del mar y llego a la conclusión de que todo lo que estaba escrito en la nota se trataba de algún mensaje oculto que debía descifrar. Con su mirada llena de decisión miro hacia la carta aceptando "el mensaje" como un reto personal que contestaba con un fuerte ¡Bien! que se decía para ella misma.

Mientras tanto los chicos que la observaban desde lejos miraban entusiasmados como esta carta había sido signo de su aprobación.

-¡Sí! Genial le ha gustado. Gritaba Monta dando brincos como mono mirando a Sena quien parecía sorprendido pero feliz por el buen resultado.

-jeje parece que le entendió.

-uff menos mal ya estoy más tranquilo. Le decía su mono amigo a Sena mientras terminaba de saltar.-Ahora si podremos ir a entrenar sin preocuparnos tanto por las cartas, gracias Sena, bien hecho, eres buen amigo.

El joven corredor miraba feliz a su compañero con una sonrisa sincera…

-Es por eso que tú las entregaras toda la semana. Respondía Monta secamente sin notar la cara de perturbación que ponía su amigo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y qué hay de ti?

-recuerda yo no soy tan rápido, si tuviera que atrapar algo entonces es muy diferente pero si se trata de velocidad ese es tu trabajo.

-Pero pensé que por fin…que ya no tendríamos que… ¿y dónde está escrito que las cartas deban darse diario?

- El amor es una planta que debe regarse constantemente. ¡Y no puedo permitir que se marchite!

- ¬_¬ uff u. u, ¿uh? mira la hora hay que cambiarnos para llegar a clase.

-ok. Contestaba el joven mono emocionado mientras en señal de aprobación mostraba uno de sus pulgares, ambos chicos se retiraban a cambiarse, exhaustos pero felices por el trabajo bien hecho.

Todos estaban concentrados con el próximo partido, no era más que un juego de práctica, uno de tantos que habían tenido con los zokugaku chameleon`s, sin embargo, este partido definiría el nivel en que se encontraban en estos momentos, y eso era importante, por eso pese a ya conocer bastante bien al enemigo, no se dejarían llevar por la confianza y actuarían como si se enfrentaran a un equipo de elite.

Así que nada de distracciones, se decían a ellos mismos. Adiós a comer Oden hasta reventar a las dos de la mañana (o hasta que el puesto quede en quiebra o_o) para Kurita, adiós a esas largas horas de videojuegos de Kuroki, o los mangas que lee Toganou, adiós a esos pasatiempos por un largo rato, lo único que respiraran toda la semana será futbol americano, tanto les importaba el partido que hasta el propio capitán puso el ejemplo, no juguetearía por ahí con sus armas, ni chantajearía a una pobre diablo por diversión, se concentraría al 100% en los entrenamientos, lo mismo era para las estrellas del equipo de primer año, no se distraerían con nada, pero eso no significaba que no seguirían con sus planes.

Mientras los chicos entrenaban, la manager del equipo hacia su trabajo con la misma determinación, arreglaba los asuntos correspondientes al equipo con la misma eficacia con la que ellos practicaban, aun así no podía quitarse a Hiruma de la cabeza. Hablaba con el joven para arreglar los detalles del partido, sin embargo se ponía nerviosa y trataba de distanciarse, cada que hacia contacto visual con el chico, tratando de irse lo más rápido posible, antes de que el joven notase el nerviosismo de la chica. No quería dirigirle del todo la palabra no por lo menos hasta resolver el significado de la carta, así que cuando tenía más aligerado el trabajo, sacaba de vez en cuando la nota para leerla con más atención, hacia anotaciones del posible significado de las palabras, y sin darse cuenta escribió el nombre del chico varias veces. Sus pensamientos se desencarrilaban de ella misma, miraba un punto fijo en la hoja en blanco, y comenzó a pensar en el, en la forma en la que camina, la manera en la que ríe, la forma en la que mira, y lo mucho que ha llegado a conocerlo en tan poco tiempo, así sumergida en sus pensamientos recordando cada detalle del chico, la sonrisa de sus labios, el color de sus ojos, la forma de su cabello…su aroma, Despertó del pequeño trance en el que se encontraba sumergida, mirando como la carta que tenía en las manos se encontraba tapizada con el nombre del chico, escrito de diversas maneras con distintos tipos de letras y pequeños dibujos mal hechos sobre él.

-Es más lindo en la realidad. Pensó la chica mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, podría borrar el nombre del chico en la carta, pero no le dio mucha importancia, total, ella sería la única que leería la nota, meditaba sentada en la banca que estaba frente al campo de entrenamiento, al lado del agua y las cantimploras, completamente perdida en sus pensamientos, concentrada en revelar el supuesto secreto que se encontraba escrito, no miro al frente.

-¿Qué tanto lees maldita manager?

-¡Hiruma-kun! Decía la joven completamente roja al notar el rostro del muchacho justo en frente de ella mientras trataba de esconder la nota.

- jeje, ya déjala, que tal si es una carta de amor y no quiere que la leas. Reía el pateador que se acercaba por un poco de agua, mientras el capitán miraba a la joven seriamente.

-¡no, no es nada de eso! Es solo un papel que me dejaron de tarea. La joven ya no podía ocultar la vergüenza que sentía en el momento.

-¿Tarea? ¿Qué tarea? Decía Kurita que también se acercaba por sed.

El mariscal la observaba con sospecha tratando de incomodar a la chica con sus preguntas.

-Haber, déjame ver, que yo recuerde no nos han dejado una tarea así.

-No lo sé Hiruma, nosotros no sabemos eso por qué nos saltamos la última clase por vigilar al equipo de Habashira-kun. Decía con inocencia el pesado línea sin prestar atención a la mirada de asesino que le mostraba su amigo.

-¡Tu cállate maldito gordo! Te dije que no dijeras nada, ¿por qué mejor no vas a molestar al cerdito Jr., o a cualquier otro en otro lugar? El demonio contestaba efusivo mientras arrojaba a su amigo a la cancha de juego.

- Si no te saltaras las clases podrías darte cuenta de la cantidad de tarea que nos dejan. Le respondía triunfante Mamori al capitán quien en silencio la miraba receloso con una vena asomándose en la cabeza.

- Vamos, parecen niños, no discutan por una tontería así… Aunque yo si entre a todas las clases y no han dejado esa clase de deberes. Mientras los dos jóvenes peleaban Musashi los interrumpía dejando ente visto la farsa de la pequeña charada de Mamori, mientras la chica con vergüenza trataba de pedirle al pateador que "no la ayudara"

-¡Musashi-kun!

- jajajajaja ¡así se habla maldito viejo! ¿Entonces qué? ¿Me vas a enseñar tu jodida carta? Preguntaba el muchacho de ojos verdes mientras estiraba la mano para alcanzar la nota ¿Es una carta de tu supuesto admirador idiota?

- ¡no! Ya te dije, que no es nada de eso.

-kekeke solo quiero leer las tonterías que te escriben. Decía el muchacho mientras trataba de arrebatarle la nota.

Estaban tomando un pequeño descanso por el entrenamiento así que la mayoría de los miembros se fue acercando a la banca por agua, la chica noto esto tratando de encontrar una rápida salida a esta situación, por lo que se movía para todos lados tratando de evitar que el chico tomara la carta, mientras él hacía lo mismo para alcanzarla, al principio era divertido pero después, tanto forcejeo había impacientado al joven demonio.

- Tch, ¡Además! ¡ ¿Por qué le prestas más atención a estas tonterías que al trabajo que te deje?

Justo después del comentario de Hiruma la chica reacciono de pronto tomando los papeles que tenía a su lado y juntándolos con los de su mano que para nada soltaba.

-¡Cierto! Decía la niña emocionada que había encontrado la excusa perfecta para irse. Debo ir rápido al club a terminar el trabajo que me encargaste, los veo luego. Mamori se paro rápido y se fue, mientras el muchacho de ojos verdes se le quedaba viendo con recelo por haberlo dejado sin una respuesta.

-Ya deja de jugar y fingir que no te gusta. Le decía el pateador en son de burla a su amigo mientras tomaba asiento en la banca.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa? No me gusta, solo un loco saldría con ella. El mariscal le contestaba a Musashi mientras le daba la espalda.- Además, le encargue un trabajo desde hace horas y por esas idioteces aun no lo a echo.

- Aaa sobre eso, debo decirte que parecías un niño caprichudo. "_¿Por qué le prestas más atención a esas cartas en vez del trabajo que te deje?"_ Parecía más bien un: "¿_Por qué le prestas más atención a otros que a mí?"_ Contestaba el pateador al mismo tiempo que terminaba su comentario y comenzaba a burlarse de su amigo con una carcajada.

-¡Cállate! El quarterback respondía exasperado mientras tomaba una de las botellas con agua y la bebía a toda velocidad.

-¡Hey! ¡Hiruma! ¿Qué haces hay parado, ven que necesito ayuda con esto? Gritaba doburoku-sensei a lo lejos.

-¡Ya voy maldito ebrio! Contestaba el demonio tirando la botella que ya se encontraba vacía.

-Y en cuanto a ti maldito viejo. Decía volteando a ver a Musashi. Deja de pensar tantas tonterías, que te vas a poner más viejo, mientras más estupideces pienses más anciano te verás. Sonreía con sus filosos dientes.

-je' ¿así que solo un loco saldría con ella, he?, quiero recordarte que siempre he pensado, que eres un verdadero lunático, un desquiciado y sobre todo un loco. El pateador se paró de su asiento y se fue al campo de juego dejando a su amigo solo en silencio que lo miraba serio

Mientras tanto la joven manager se dirigía corriendo hacia el club, abrió la puerta con prisa y con la misma velocidad la cerro tras de sí, respirando agitada por la carrera dada.

- Aaa-n-no puedo creer, lo cerca que ha estado, ¡ese tonto de Hiruma! Decía alzando la voz. ¡Siempre hace algo para molestarme!, porque bien sabe que él es el que me manda las cartas, uff (suspiraba en un tono más moderado) Debería mandarlo al diablo, pero creo…creo que me estoy enamorando…

-¡QUE! Gritaba un joven calvo sorprendido mientras arrojaba los papeles que tenía por la impresión.

-¡Yu-Yuki-kun! ¿Qué haces aquí? Decía la joven asustada y completamente roja.

- Yo, yo….yo. Yukimitsu aun seguía sin habla por lo que escucho. -Hi-Hiruma-san me pidió que terminara de ordenar estas jugadas, ya que solo soporte un poco del entrenamiento, me dijo que fuera útil y que terminara de arreglar esto.

Mamori la cual ya no aguantaba lo rojo de sus mejillas se puso las manos en su rostro tratando de disimular la vergüenza.

-Yuki-kun… ¿Qué tanto escuchaste? Decía en voz baja, estaba consumida por la pena.

-Temo que escuche todo.

- ¡Oh cielos! Qué vergüenza.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo, si no es mucha molestia, Anezaki-san?

- S-Si. La joven respondía sin nerviosa mientras su vergüenza no desaparecia.

-…aum. El muchacho calvo estaba preocupado, no sabía que decir exactamente, pero tenía demasiada curiosidad por lo que había escuchado, agarrando valor pronuncio las palabras que todavía su mente no asimilaba. -¿Es verdad que Hiruma-san es el que te está mandando las cartas?

- Bueno yo… La joven bajaba la mirada mientras tomaba valor para hablar.- Yo pienso eso….Y así la chica le conto a su compañero todo lo que había pasado y porque sospechaba del endemoniado mariscal.

Después de un tiempo de charla y detalles Yukimitsu ya había escuchado la historia como para fabricar sus propias conclusiones, mientras la chica le mostro avergonzada la carta que tenía para que la leyera.

-Valla…esto está muy mal escrito. ¿De verdad lo escribió Hiruma-san? Preguntaba el calvo receptor mirando confundido la carta mientras una gota resbala por su cabeza.

-Yo pienso que es un mensaje secreto, la verdad ya no se qué pensar, todo puede suceder con este chico.

-Sí, la verdad es que si. Yukimitsu reía un poco dándole la razón a la manager.-Ahora que lo pienso, Hiruma-san se ha estado comportando un poco extraño últimamente. ¿Pero, estás segura que es un mensaje secreto?

- si no ¿entonces qué es?

-¿Cómo averiguar lo que está haciendo, sin que se dé cuenta, y no muramos en el intento?

Instintivamente ambos chicos giraron sus cabezas hacia el casillero del coreback, y miraron felices como Hiruma había olvidado llevarse al campo algo muy especial, Su ordenador portátil.

-La laptop de Hiruma-san. El calvo tuvo una epifanía al mirar la computadora del endemoniado mariscal, el chico al fin miraba una pista de lo que podía ser la respuesta a los problemas de Mamori.-Esto es bueno, de seguro hay esta todo.

-Pero no sabemos la contraseña, ¿Cómo podríamos entrar?

- No lo sé, habrá que intentar. El chico tomo la computadora mientras la sujetaba nervioso miro a ambos lados rápidamente para asegurarse que nadie lo viera hurtando el equipo del capitán, una vez asegurado el perímetro prendió la computadora. -¡Fantástico! No me pide contraseña, ahora solo accederé a la base de datos donde guarda sus documentos.

-Espera Yuki, no creo que esa sea la base de datos que buscas.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

Muy tarde Yukimitsu ya había apretado el botón. Inmediatamente después de darle click, la maquina comenzó a desglosar la mayor cantidad de virus y alertas que pudieran presenciar en sus vidas, la pantalla parpadeaba en color rojo mientras hacia un estrepitoso sonido que simulaba a una alarma.

-¿Qué hacemos como la apagamos? Preguntaba la joven preocupada mientras se tapaba los oídos.

-No…no lo sé, tenemos que pensar en algo o si no se dará cuenta que usamos su portátil.

-Pero yo no soy muy buena con las computadoras.

Justo en ese momento apareció un video como respuesta automática a la alarma y los virus.

"_-¡YA-HA! ¡QUE HAY INTRUSOS! Si están viendo este video, es porque fueron muy valientes o lo bastante estúpidos como para intentar entrar a mi computadora. Veamos como salen de esta, jodidos mirones, si logran contrarrestar en su totalidad el programa que aparece en este momento podrán irse por donde vinieron, pero si este sigue apareciendo y desglosando ventanas hasta el punto límite en el que lo programe están muertos. Les explicare: cuando la computadora se prendió y creyeron que no tenia contraseña cometieron un grave error, si la tiene, uno se la debe poner, la computadora no se las pide ¡imbéciles! Ahora, justo en ese momento la web Cam de la laptop les tomo una foto sin que se dieran cuenta. Si no detienen el programa yo veré esa foto y me encargare de hacer de sus vidas un jodido infierno. Kekeke lo olvidaba tienen 30 segundos."_

-Pero, pero ¿Qué hacemos? Gritaba angustiado el calvo mientras veía como el reloj daba toque regresivo.

-¿No la podemos apagar? Respondía Mamori inocentemente.

-No, el se daría cuenta.

- ¿Entonces?

Yukimitsu se detuvo un momento para pensar y analizar la situación.

-Mmm…. ¡Ya se! Un día leí un libro de hackers, espero acordarme un poco de eso.

Y el joven comenzó a teclear como desesperado una serie de códigos, sudaba frio, el sudor se notaba resbalar de su calva cabeza, era una pelea entre él y la computadora y todo parecía indicar que estaba perdiendo, un pequeño emoticón en forma de devil bat les indicaba el tiempo que les quedaba: -"faltan 20 segundos". El joven seguía tecleando mientras la computadora no dejaba de parpadear, -"faltan 15 segundos…"

-¡Oh no! Esto es malo me pide un código….

-¿un código?

-Una palabra secreta o algo.

La joven instintivamente se dirigió hacia el locker del propietario de la maquina, tratando de encontrar "algo" que pudiera servir. Comenzó a tomar una gran cantidad de papeles, ¿Cómo saber cuál podía servir?

-"Faltan 10 segundos".

-¡Aaaa! No sé que poner. Gritaba el joven calvo preocupado mientras paraba de teclear por un segundo.

-Aguanta Yuki-kun. Decía la joven mientras continuaba buscando.

-"Faltan 5 segundos."

Entre tanto alboroto cerberos quien se encontraba durmiendo afuera del club, se paro al ladrar por el ruido que no le permitía descansar como el perro se merece.

-¡Wuau! Ladro fuertemente.

- ¡Eso es! ¡Cerberos! Gritaba emocionado Yukimitsu que inmediatamente introdujo el nombre del perro en ese lugar.

-"4…3…2… "

-¡ENTER! Y el chico apretó el botón.

…..

Poco a poco la maquina se estabilizo recuperando su apariencia original y apagándose, mientras los dos jóvenes recuperaban el alma de sus cuerpos que casi se escaba de ellos.

- fiu…Respiraba desestresandose el muchacho que se desplomaba en el suelo.

-Oh menos mal que susto. Mamori también respiraba mientras ponía una mano en su pecho.

La chica bajo la mirada, prestando más atención a los papeles que tenía en la mano, no parecían ser importantes pero hubo uno que llamo su atención tenía una larga lista de nombres de chicas con teléfono y dirección.

Ya había acabado el día, el entrenamiento había finalizado, y todos se dirigían a sus casas a descansar. Sin embargo, un joven de ojos verdes no regresaba a su hogar, se encontraba en un parque, recargado en un columpio, mientras masticaba su habitual chicle, tratando de hallar sentido alguno a lo que pasaba con él y a lo que parecían ser celos que había comenzado a sentir recientemente, y que se afanaba tanto en ignorar. Meditando Hiruma recordaba una escena peculiar que había visto en la escuela.

_Estaba asomado por la ventana de su salón, cuando vio que la maldita manager estaba cargando unos libros pesados hasta que llego uno de sus compañeros del comité disciplinario, ese tipo de chicos quisquillosos, demasiado caprichudos y obstinados, que aunque tengan buen promedio tienen el ego mas inflado que su cerebro. Le ayudo a la chica con su carga, y el demonio por un momento percibió como si la estuviera abrasando, claro seguro ella no lo noto así, pero estaba claro que el tipo no iba a ser el favor solo por sus buenas intenciones, los siguió directamente con la mirada, tratando de no perder de vista los movimientos del sujeto y la manera en que la veía._

Sus emociones lo devoraban por dentro y ni siquiera sabía por qué, todo pasaba tan rápido, y la peor parte era que no tenía tiempo para averiguarlo, ya se había comprometido con el partido y eso sería todo, además a él no le importaba lo que ella hiciera con su vida, andar perdiendo el tiempo espiando a la maldita manager no era de su agrado, pero realmente se molesto cuando empezó a percatarse de la cantidad de idiotas que la seguían, y si le sumaba que aun no averiguaba ¿qué es lo que tramaba el maldito enano en todo esto? y ¿qué rayos hacia?, se sentía peor, siempre ha sido una persona de control y no podía permitirse perderlo, aun por un segundo. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo controlar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor?... ¡Fácil!, podría decirle a uno de sus esclavos que la espiara por él, pero no, automáticamente rechazo la idea, la mayoría lo terminaría arruinando, además podrían sospechar su reciente interés por ella, aparte que no la quería exponer a los ojos acosadores de un idiota, necesitaba a alguien de confianza que hiciera bien su trabajo, alguien que lo hiciera sin reprochar, alguien que no tuviera "malas intenciones" con la maldita manager, alguien que tuviera el tiempo del mundo como para querer desperdiciarlo espiando a la chica y encima alguien en quien ella jamás sospecharía, alguien como…..¡pam!

Y la bomba de chicle exploto, mostrando la sonrisa de dientes afilados del chico que se amplio a la vez que exponía su mirada de triunfo.

Era de mañana en el instituto Deimon, y tres jóvenes se encontraban más temprano de lo usual en un salón

¿Que podría salir mal? ¡Absolutamente nada! Es más ¡ya era hora de que algo así sucediera! Decía Zuzuna en su cabeza, no sabía que parte que del trato le emocionaba más, el espiar a Mamo-nee o que You-nii se lo hubiera pedido, los ojos casi le estallan por todo el brillo que comenzó a emanar de ellos, justo en el momento que le dijo: "quiero que la vigiles" y el corazón casi le estalla con la rapidez de un grito cuando el muchacho continuo…."sobre todo, quiero que vigiles quien se le acerca", ¡Yaaa! era oficial You-nii tenía algo…algo por Mamo-nee era seguro juju, y linda y obediente la chica no continuo haciendo más preguntas y se dirigió a hacer su trabajo, Zuzuna era la persona que más anhelo tenía en averiguar quién era el responsable de enviarle cartas a Mamo-nee, pero sobre todo era la más esperanzada en que este fuera Hiruma. Se la pasaba todo el día con ella, haciéndole preguntas de todo tipo aun cuando estas interrogantes ya empezaban a incomodar a la ojiazul por lo repetitivas que eran, pero con el mismo tono de amabilidad que caracteriza a la niña, le contestaba, aun cuando fuese la tercera vez que le respondía, sin embargo la morena todavía no podía esclarecer una duda enorme que la carcomía, ¿qué hacían Yukimitsu y ella marcando puntos en un mapa? ¿Qué significaba? ¿Tenía algo que ver con el club? ¿Una tarea especial o simplemente traen algo entre manos?, no lo sabía, pero definitivamente descubriría ¿Qué es?, después de todo era su trabajo. Cada vez que quería acercarse para averiguarlo, fingían distracción con cualquier cosa y cambiaban el tema a como diera lugar, esperanzados a que la chica morena quedara conforme con una explicación tampoco creíble como: "ayudamos aun vecino a encontrar a su gato perdido", o "marcamos los mejores restaurantes de pay en el distrito", luego tomaban sus cosas y trataban de huir a otro lugar a seguir trabajando en su "proyecto" secreto, mientras la chica los seguía tras de sí, pues había algo que tenía que hacer y en donde no iba a fallar, perseguir a Mamo-nee por todo el lugar. Así fue como Zuzuna los espió durante un largo tiempo por varios días, hasta esta mañana, atónita por lo que escuchaba, termino enterándose, entre otras cosas, de su absurdo plan… poner una red para atrapar al fan de Mamori.

-Aumm… pero, no es algo…poco ortodoxo. Decía con preocupación la joven castaña.

- si pero esta es la única forma de atraparlo. Respondía con decisión su compañero calvo.

-no sé, debe haber otro mensaje en el sobre, revisemos bien.

-Por lo que entendí los últimos tres mensajes fueron un anagrama, los tres tenían algo en común.

-El pastel de banana…. Contestaba la castaña con una gota resbalando en su cabello.

-¡Correcto!... ¿he?, bueno sí, eso y también que estaban muy mal escritos. Hiruma-san no escribiría un anota en tan malas condiciones si no fuera a propósito. Cuando resolvimos el acertijo que nos dio el anagrama y cuando terminamos de marcar la dirección de los sobres en el mapa, esto fue lo que nos indicó.

-No estoy segura, podría ser cualquier otra cosa.

La pequeña chica de cabello negro se acercó cada vez más a la ventana donde estaba escuchando, entendía lo del descubrimiento del anagrama, después de todo ellos eran parte de los genios de deimon, entendía la preocupación de la castaña por asegurarse que estaban haciendo lo correcto, Mamori siempre fue muy previsora, lo que no podía entender era como de entre todas las cosas que podían averiguar en esa carta, terminaron descubriendo la cosa más estúpida que esta podía contener…

-Lavado de dinero…...

La cara de la joven skate que se asomaba por la ventana reflejaba en su rostro todas aquellas frustraciones que solo la expresión física podía mostrar, las palabras no podían describir lo absurdo que era el momento para Zuzuna, sobre todo al ver que lo dijera fuera Yukimitsu.

-No sé, es que aún no me convence el plan. Contestaba Mamori con duda.- ¿podrías volverlo a leer? Decía intrigada la niña de ojos celestes.

-Cajum. Se esclarecía la garganta el joven mientras colocaba sus gafas en su lugar, para así poder narrarle de nueva cuenta a su compañera su descubrimiento más reciente y fuera de lugar.-El anagrama dio como resultado dos oraciones: la primera decía que una manada de rinocerontes hambrientos por el pastel atacarían la Tokio Tower a las tres de la tarde y como ese no es el estilo de Hiruma-san lo desechamos automáticamente.

- Lo desechamos porque él hubiera utilizado leones. Respondía la manager con los ojos cerrados que ya sabía cómo actuaba el mariscal.

-Sin embargo en la segunda oración, aquella que elegimos como la correcta, la que contiene el verdadero mensaje de las cartas, te pedía ayuda para continuar sus negocios de lavado de dinero. Según lo que averiguamos gracias al anagrama, todos los días el mafioso esclavo de Hiruma, te deja los sobres, todas las mañanas en tu casilla, y así con el disfraz de mandarte inocentes y honradas cartas a tu casillero, también podía mandar a lavar el dinero que tiene a las direcciones que encontramos, así, si lo descubrieran crearían que también son cartas de amor. Termino de hablar Yukimitsu quien parecía satisfecho con su predicción.

- Sigue sin convencerme…

¡POMP!...

La atención de los chicos fue desviada por un estrepitoso sonido que parecía venir de afuera, mientras tanto Zuzuna quien yacía en el piso, anonadada por la cantidad de tonterías que había escuchado, se trataba de reincorporar del suelo, era más que obvio saber que nada de lo que decían era cierto.

-Debió ser un gato que se calló de algún árbol. Comentaba el joven calvo mientras buscaba al responsable del ruido sin encontrar nada en particular.

-Sin embargo…

Mamori quien todavía se encontraba sumergida en sus propias dudas, cambio su mirada de preocupada a nostálgica, agacho un poco la mira y recito sus palabras, sin saber si alguien les prestarían atención, pues más que decirlas a una persona se las repetía a ella misma y a su propio corazón…

-Si esto es lo que necesitamos hacer para averiguar quién es el responsable de las cartas…yo… ¡yo lo hare! esto será lo que hare. La última parte de la oración la recito firme y decidida completamente segura de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Yukimitsu y Zuzuna la miraban atentamente cada quien desde su propio Angulo, desde que encontraron la hoja repleta de direcciones, la ojiazul se encontraba tensa, le estremecía pensar que significaban esos papeles, pero sobre todo quería poner punto final a toda la incertidumbre de saber si se trataba de él o no, ella tomo la red que tenía y salió de la habitación mientras su calvo compañero la secundo junto con un par de cuerdas, Zuzuna inmediatamente se fue, para no perderlos de vista, por un instante olvido la razón por la cual seguía a su amiga, en este momento estaba a punto de averiguar quién era el admirador de Mamori, y su corazón por algún extraño sentimiento no le paraba de latir.

Llego la mañana para el joven corredor, entregarle la carta con algún pequeño obsequio a su querida "hermana" ya se había hecho costumbre, empezó a dejar de ponerle atención a los detalles, salvo el hecho de no descuidar que alguien lo descubriera poniendo la nota en el casillero de Mamori-neechan, el simplemente dejaba los regalos en locker de la chica y se retiraba sin más, ya no le preocupaba por hacerlo a alta velocidad, eso era todo, tan cotidiano como se había vuelto ir a entrenar, tan normal que no esperaba que esa mañana le tendieran una trampa.

Sena llego temprano a la escuela como todas las mañanas, y se dirigió a los casilleros de segundo año como se esperaba.

Mientras tanto Zuzuna quien no dejaba de tener un extraño presentimiento que le apretaba el pecho, patino a máxima velocidad, tanto como le fuera posible, para llegar antes que ellos al casillero de Mamori, no sabía por qué tenía ese sentimiento, pero definitivamente tenía que llegar antes que ellos.

No podían perder tiempo, Yukimitsu y Mamori corrieron lo más rápido que podían, para poder así, atrapar antes que se escapara al autor de dichas palabras, Mamori no creía para nada la teoría que Yukimitsu tenía sobre las cartas, pero confiaba al 100% en que hoy será el día en que descubriría a su admirador. La trampa ya estaba en su lugar, la habían colocado anteriormente, solo tenían que llegar hay y atrapar al chico.

Sena despreocupado entro al cuarto donde se encontraban los casilleros…

Yukimitsu y Mamori estaban a unos cuantos centímetros de llegar….

Zuzuna aun sin ser descubierta por los chicos también llegaba al mismo tiempo, estaba a punto de entrar…

Sena se colocó frente al casillero de la chica…

Zuzuna entro al cuarto…

Yuki resbalo a unos centímetro de entrar, Mamori fue ayudarlo….

Sena ya estaba entregando el regalo…

La joven skate quiso prestar atención al ruido que se escuchaba por la caída de Yukimitsu, pero su cuerpo no se lo permitía, simplemente no se movía, se quedó pasmado unos cuantos segundos que le sabían a eternidad, lentamente iban transitando como si se trataran de minutos, así fue como cada detalle de la escena se grabó en su memoria, sin omitir nada, sin pasar por alto cada parte que le proporcionaba el momento que acaba de contemplar, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, y en verdad deseo que la eternidad de esos segundos de infierno no se prolongaran más, pues sentía como su corazón se desplomaba a la misma velocidad. No quería ver, pero sus ojos tampoco se cerraban.

Tan despreocupado como llego a la escuela, el runingback se acercó a los casilleros a depositar su entrega del día, estaba tan tranquilo que tarareo una melodía de moda, cogió la nota con la flor y la dejo en su lugar, cuando percibió una presencia que lo observaba fijamente por la parte de atrás, tenía la mano estirada dejando la nota y la rosa de costumbre en su lugar, no podía justificarse, sea quien sea que se encontrase atrás suyo ya había presenciado la escena, la evidencia estaba en su mano izquierda, sus ojos se abrieron grandes y el sudor frio comenzó a resbalar de su nuca, dudoso empezó a mover su cara, solo para girar la cabeza por completo y descubrir que era Zuzuna.

-¡IIEEEEE! P-puedo expli...AAAAAAAA! Contestaba aterrado el corredor y antes de que el chico pudiera justificarse, se encontraba atrapado dentro de un montón de cajas que le caían encima como trampa.

- ¿Qué fue ese ruido? Decía Mamori soltando a Yukimitsu quien volvió a colapsarse en el suelo.

-" aaa ¿qué hago? esa es la voz de Mamori-neechan, si me ve aquí seguro que va a pensar algo malo…" Pensaba Sena mientras trataba inútilmente de levantarse.

La chica de cabello negro miraba confundida, se asomaba para ver qué tan cerca se encontraban Mamori y Yukimitsu del lugar e inmediatamente volteaba a ver a Sena atrapado entre cajas y demás cosas que lo pudieran detener.

-"Se está acercando." Pensó la chica momentos antes de mirar a Sena a los ojos.

-¿q-que va a pasar? El chico observo a Zuzuna preocupado mientras dejaba de forcejear su salida de la trampa.

…

-¡HAY ESTAS! Te atrape… ¿he? La joven castaña miraba sorprendía después de llegar corriendo al lugar.

Yukimitsu quien llego tarde y cojeando por su caída, solo presencio la escena de lo que parecía ser su trampa fallida.

-No, no hay nadie…Decía el muchacho quien tras mirar detenidamente las cajas que estaban en el suelo y la trampa de cuerdas que traía consigo se arrepintió de lo que hace unos segundos consideraba un maravilloso plan….-uff (suspiraba) de alguna manera siento un alivio muy grande, a ¡no te ofendas Anezaki-San! Solo que me quede pensando y hubiera sido muy peligroso enfrentarse a un mafioso solo y…mmm ¿Qué sucede? Pregunto el chico que noto la seriedad de su amiga.

-Es raro, tampoco dejo un sobre ¿Qué habrá pasado?

Fuera del cuarto se miraba la presencia de dos jóvenes huyendo del lugar.

- Zuzuna espera ¿qué haces?, a ¡hay! me arrancas el brazo. Gritaba Sena mientras era jalado por la chica.

-¡Corre!, a menos que quieras que te atrapen.

El muchacho de cabello castaño se quedó mirando fijamente a la niña mientras corría, aun no sabía por qué le había ayudado pero definitivamente se lo agradecía.

Después de unos segundos de mantener la mirada agachada, y tener indecisión por decirle algo o no, Sena alzo la cara para observar a su amiga y decirle unas palabras.

-Oye, esto, yo…no, no creerás que yo…

-Después… Respondió secamente la chica.

-¿He?

-Después me dices, ahora solo corre. El muchacho la miro extrañado unos segundos, sin embargo pudo entenderla en el silencio, ya no dijo nada, salvo un pequeño gracias que se atrevió a musitar mientras agachaba la mirada y esbozaba una sonrisa.

Ambos jóvenes llegaron al club de futbol americano, Zuzuna giro la perilla para poder entrar y pasar desapercibidos y que no pudieran encontrar a Sena, después de todo si los veían más temprano por el lugar dirían que llegaron al club a entrenar, lo que se les había olvidado a los chicos es que ese día, realmente tocaba entrenamiento y la mayoría ya había llegado al club a cambiarse.

Se abrió la puerta, pero no se abrió a la dirección correcta, por lo menos no a la dirección que Zuzuna y Sena hubieran deseado. Los dos chicos cayeron al suelo ella sobre él, y al levantar la mirada para ver qué es lo que les había pasado. Se encontraron con la presencia de los tres hermanos con el uniforme del equipo, Kuroki seguía sosteniendo la perilla entre sus manos mientras los demás estaban detrás de él, monta y Komosubi incluidos, Sena aún no se percataba de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, no entendía la razón por la cual los chicos tenían una cara de asombro gigantesca que casi les tira la cara y el por qué monta giraba la cabeza tantas veces en señal de negación, así era, hasta que vio que todavía sostenía la carta y la rosa en la mano.

**Omake**

**Sena el romeo**

-¿Qué es lo que tienes en la mano? Le preguntaba con sospecha el joven línea de la cicatriz a Sena.

- iiiiii puedo explicarlo…Respondía el corredor quien ya iba comenzar a soltar la sopa hasta que vio las señas que le hacía monta para que se callara.

-no me digas que… Le decía Kuroki señalando seriamente a Sena.

-¡no, no es lo que parece! Gritaba el pequeño castaño tratando de distraer a sus compañeros.

-¿Entonces qué es? Le preguntaba la chica que seguía en el suelo junto con él y que al fin lo confrontaba por una respuesta a lo sucedido.

-Esto, esto es….

-No-di-gas na-da… le decía monta a su amigo susurrándole mientras hacía señas con su mano y su cuello en señal de corte.

Una gota gigante de sudor frio recorría la frente del joven corredor mientras sus ojos grandes y pasmados trataban de enfocar algo que le diera una idea para salvarse.

-Esto es…..

La atención de todos se concentraba en el chico que yacía en el suelo, y cuando todo mundo creía tener la respuesta del asunto en sus labios, el chico castaño tomo la nota y la flor e hizo algo que nadie se esperaba…

-Esto es para ti Zuzuna. Y Sena alzo la mano con los obsequios en dirección a su amiga.

**-¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!** Era el grito de impresión que pusieron todos al mirar la escena aunque no más impresionante que la cara que pusieron por lo mismo.

Mientras tanto el runninback con la mirada agachada en dirección hacia el suelo, completamente rojo con los ojos aún más abiertos de lo normal, con venas rojas en ellos, y las manos aun estiradas en dirección a la chica, se seguía preguntando ¿qué era lo que estaba haciendo?

Zuzuna estaba en shock con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras monta con lágrimas en los ojos y alzando su firme puño no paraba de repetir en su mente ¡ese es un buen amigo!

Al fondo tres figuras observaban lo sucedido, con más calma que los demás.

- aaa que linda escena. Decía el amable gigante con los ojos nublados.

-Mmm parece que hay epidemia. Contestaba el pateador mientras volvía a reír y miraba al demonio que se encontraba sentado.- jajaja será mejor que te cuides Hiruma, "no te vayas a contagiar" decía sarcásticamente el pateador.

-je'. Reía sutilmente el chico de ojos esmeralda, sentado con las manos en la nuca y las piernas sobre la mesa.-Se te ha olvidado algo importante maldito viejo…Yo empecé esta epidemia…

-¿y cómo la piensas terminar…?

- kekeke ya veras, será un maldito gran final…mis esclavos ya están trabajando en el asunto. Y rompía una bomba de chicle al mismo tiempo que observaba la escena que acontecía afuera del cuarto.

-Pareces inspirado, por lo que me contaste, tu diabólico plan no tenía nada de gran final.

-Aum, ¿si es un gran final entonces, quiere decir que ya no harás nada malo? Decía el robusto joven girando la mirada hacia su amigo.

-Kekeke no todo lo contrario, (volteando a ver a Musashi) y que yo recuerde no te he contado como pienso terminar el plan, desde un principio ya había planeado algo grande, solo que…digamos que estoy de buen humor.

-¿Por qué? Preguntaba el línea a su amigo.

-Porque todo está empezando a caer por su propio peso. Decía el joven sonriendo mientras fijamente observaba la foto que su laptop había tomado anteriormente con su webcam. –"No creerán que ya me había olvidado de ustedes, jodidos mirones"


	4. Veneno es antidoto

LOOOOO SIENTOOOOOO me tarde horrores en publicar, a muchos les dije que aunque me rompiera el cerebro publicaria lo mas pronto posible pero lo que se rompio no fue mi cerebro si no mi computadora -_- y la continuacion del capitulo ya lo llevaba haciendo en mi maquina asi que no podia empezar otro...me tarde un poco en repararla pero cada vez que tenia dinero para componerla surgia alguna convencion que me hacia gastar el dinero en ella (es que es imposible no gastar el dinero en una) o algun videojuego que necesitaba jugar (los one shooters son obsesivos XD) asi que me la vivi todo este tiempo en la computadora de mi padre (ratos esporadicos pues era su computadora ¬_¬) lo siento en verdad por tardar mucho.

Mil gracias por los comentarios que le han hecho a la historia aun despues de que no publique nada n_nU gomen, y sobre todo gracias a todas esas personas que se suscribieron a ella yo todavia tardandome en publicar ¬_¬ ya ni la hago...en verdad tratare de compensarles.

Gracias a todos los que estan pendientes con la historia y pues bien cualquier cosa, sugerencia queja etc. no duden en comentar (sobre todo por que es madrugada y luego no se exactamente lo que escribo n_nU)

Espero les agrade...

**Disclamer**: Eyeshield 21 y sus personajes son propiedad de yuuske murata y richiro inagaki.

* * *

**Cap. IV Veneno es antídoto…**

Reventó de repente en una carcajada y la silla donde estaba sentado cayó hacia atrás, sin importarle nada, pues el mismo impulso que lo sometía a quedarse quieto no existía más. Después de escuchar la noticia que ocupaba todos sus sentidos en ese momento, todo el silencio de la nada se había convertido en un insospechado eco que absorbió hasta el rincón más desolado de la habitación. Hacía días que no reía así, y hace días que quien lo escuchara no se perturbaba tan abiertamente de su sonrisa. Respiro un rato tratando de controlar las exhalaciones de su pecho, pero cuando intento incorporarse de nueva cuenta recordó las palabras que le había dicho la niña, una por una, todas con el mismo tono de sorpresa e incluso admiración, como si la respuesta obvia no fuese ridícula por sí misma, sobre todo la manera misma en la que habían acontecido las cosas. Volvió a reír sin poder contener los pequeños brotes de lágrimas que empezaban a escapar de sus ojos, los mismos que luchaban por mantenerse abiertos a pesar del fruncimiento espontaneo por la gracia que los empujaba a cerrarse. Su propia mente apostaba por que no se había reído así en años.

Si, era seguro, la notica lo había vuelto loco, o bueno, ese fue el primer pensamiento que se había tejido en la mente de Zuzuna, justo después de recordar que el chico más que un delirante era un completo cínico. Sabía que el informe le impactaría pero no imagino esta reacción.

La pequeña niña de cabello negro miraba con ironía como el joven se retorcía a carcajadas por lo que le había dicho, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella se entero por boca misma de los autores del plan que estaba sucediendo, así que decidió decirle una pequeña parte de lo que había escuchado al endemoniado mariscal, después de todo, descubrir el misterio de las cartas de Mamori-neechan era parte de su trabajo, pero no esperaba que el reaccionara así… tan de repente, de tan buen humor…

-¿You-nii…estas bien? Decía la niña con una mescla extraña entre preocupación y curiosidad, mientras drásticamente dirigía su mirada hacia el chico que poco a poco se incorporaba del piso.

Respiraba despacio tratando de recuperar el aire que había perdido, la sonrisa burlona incluyendo su característico sonido, no se le había borrado del rostro, se reincorporaba a su asiento, mientras una última risita se asomaba de su cara, acomodándose por la caída la miro.

-Entonces. Decía sonriendo el joven. El mono es ¿Quién?...

Las clases ya llevaban un tiempo de haber comenzado, todos los alumnos regresaron a sus quehaceres diarios con la cotidianidad de siempre, pero en un cierto salón con televisor las cosas no marchaban como se esperaba, el maestro trataba de dar su clase de algebra, mientras leía su libro y escribía unos cuantos ejercicios en el pizarrón no podía evitar desviar por momentos la mirada hacia la escena que acontecía al fondo de su clase, sus alumnos por otra parte trataban de poner atención a lo que él decía, pero era un esfuerzo sin sentido, pues su atención estaba concentrada en los cuatro chicos de atrás, el profesor dictaba una parte y con una pequeña gota de sudor en la cabeza miraba de reojo la escena para luego hacerse el disimulado y seguir con su faena.

Sena perturbado con la mirada fija en su cuaderno, trataba al igual que el resto de la clase en poner atención, desviando un poco el hecho de que él fuera el responsable de su distracción. Con toda sus fuerzas trato de concentrarse en las palabras de su maestro pero era imposible no notar el aura furiosa que emanaba de las tres presencias que tenía a su lado, mirándolo fijamente con cara de odio, mientras acorralaban su pupitre en un Semi circulo, al mismo tiempo que el resto de sus compañeros habían apartado sus pupitres lejos de ellos dejando un espacio de por lo menos 50 cm. Libres alrededor. La tensión del momento hizo que el joven corredor sujetara con fuerza su lápiz mientras sus ojos se centraban en su libro de notas, sus manos temblaban por la presión que sus "amigos" depositaban en el sin darse cuenta apretó el lápiz demás causando que este resbalara de su mano y callera justo al lado de uno de los pupitres de los tres hermanos.

Al fin el chico castaño terminaría cruzando palabras con ellos al voltear tímidamente y pedir que le pasaran su lápiz…

-Traidor….Contestaba el chico de lentes mientras acercaba su mirada

- ¿He?...P-pero ¿Yo que hice?

-Así es traidor… Decía el chico moreno mientras reafirmaba lo anteriormente dicho por su compañero al igual que acercaba la mirada hacia el más chico de ellos.

-No podemos creer que nos hallas traicionado justo antes del partido… Respondía Juumonji mientras se acercaba con su misma mirada de seriedad hacia el chico.

-P-pero yo no los traicione, se justificaba el joven mientras estiraba las manos con diversos ademanes señalando negación. He ido a todos los entrenamientos y he hecho todo lo que me han pedido, incluso corrí hacia el viejo monte aquella vez, aun cuando Hiruma-san conto esa leyenda sobre…

-¡¿Hu?

-¡¿Huu?

-¡¿Huuuuuu?

-¡NOS ESTAS TOMANDO EL PELO! Decían los tres jóvenes al mismo tiempo mientras acorralaban con su cara al joven de ojos cafés mientras trataba de hacerse más pequeño dentro de su pupitre…los otros chicos que se encontraban dentro del salón de clase alejaron aun mas sus banquillos para no encontrarse cerca de ahí.

-¿…Por qué haría eso? Decía nervioso Sena.

-¡TU BIEN SABES PORQUE! Gritaban los tres exaltados.

- ¿Qué acaso no sabes que está prohibido tener novia cuando ingresas a un equipo? Decía el chico de gafas mientras cerraba los ojos y cruzaba los brazos.

- Así es, te puede distraer en un partido, eso es crucial en un torneo. Decía Kazuki repitiendo la pose de su amigo.

- Esa es la razón por la que nosotros no tenemos novia. Pronunciaba el gamer mientras cerraba los ojos y levantaba su mano cerrando un puño al mismo tiempo que sus compañeros asentían con su cara las palabras del chico.

- Pero eso no tiene nada que ver al salir con alguien….

-¡Nos llamas mentirosos! Pronunciaron esta vez con más fuerza los tres chicos mientras se alzaban de sus pupitres ahora si llamando por completo la atención de sus demás compañeros en clase.

- No, no es eso….Y el joven corredor al percatarse del significado de las palabras de sus amigos abrió grandemente sus ojos.

-!No tengo novia¡ solo somos amigos, ella y yo no somos nada, bueno, si somos amigos, pero eso no significa que tenga que salir con ella,...Este…lo que yo quiero decir es que…. Parloteaba el joven rojo de la pena que se había parado de su pupitre mientras hablaba.

-Entonces que significo lo de hoy en la mañana ¿he? Dijo sin más Kuroki.

Sena hizo un leve recordatorio de la promesa que le había hecho a monta sobre guardar el secreto hasta la muerte…bueno en realidad, Sena solo había prometido guardar el secreto, los otros contextos que le quisiera agregar su amigo eran mero adorno, el punto es que revelar su secreto no era una opción. Por otro lado no quería volver a atravesar por todo lo que había pasado esa mañana… La mañana más larga de su vida.

Pero entonces… ¿Qué paso esa mañana?

_-Esto es para ti Zuzuna. Y Sena alzo la mano con los obsequios en dirección a su amiga._

_-¡Ese si es un buen amigo! Decía el receptor conmovido por la solidaridad del joven.- ¿Hu?...un momento. Su mente ya comenzaba a percatarse de lo que estaba pasando, algo había llamado la atención del chico justo cuando recitaría una metáfora llena de esperanza y convicción para su compañero._

_La niña avergonzada tomo la carta y la flor. Notaba las miradas de todos, sería una decisión precipitada leer la carta frente a tanta gente, sobre todo cuando esa carta estaba a punto de pertenecer al casillero de Mamori. Se levantó mientras miraba al niño de ojos cafés que se encontraba paralizado por la vergüenza en el piso._

_-Sena yo…_

_Pero aunque la chica quisiera terminar su frase no pudo, pues sus compañeros se abalanzaron sobre el castaño impidiéndole oír, pensar y respirar por la cantidad de empujones que le propinaban los hermanos, Taki quien se encontraba en los vestidores salió sin percatarse del asunto, ignorando la razón del comportamiento de sus compañeros, miro a Komosubi preguntándole que ocurría pero el pequeño línea solo bufo alguno sonidos guturales que Taki no entendió, menos mal que no habla lenguaje poderoso pensó monta. Y creyendo que se trataba de una especie de juego se abalanzo sobre los hermanos que aun se encontraban encima del ex-secretario._

_La niña que se encontraba a lado viendo la escena sin mucha emoción, abrió el sobre mientras leía la carta, impactada por lo que encontró en ella…_

_- ¡Mukyaa! ¡La abrió!... Monta petrificado permaneció inmóvil, sin percatarse de la ráfaga de balas que comenzaron a romper el viento._

_-¡Haber malditos Mocosos! ¿Quién les dijo que podían estar descansando? Decía el coreback mientras sostenía su metralleta alzada al aire._

_- Yo…yo… Decía una débil voz que trataba de salir a la superficie mientras una mano se asomaba entre tantos cuerpos tirados._

_-Me sorprende que no te burles de él, por lo menos no después de lo que vimos… Señalaba el hermano mayor mientras miraba al mariscal desde el piso al mismo tiempo que sus dos amigos asentían con sus caras las palabras del chico._

_-je' eso no es necesario. Y sacando una cámara de video repitió: "El maldito enano es parte de la libreta demoniaca kekeke" Y comenzó a escribir datos del runninback en su agenda del mal._

_-Esto…esto es… Musitaba la muchacha sorprendida por lo que había leído en la carta._

_- ¡MUKYAAA! Grito el receptor desesperado tratando de imaginar cómo detener en su lectura a la chica, así que en una decisión precipitada tomo de la mano a Zuzuna y sacando de entre los bultos de sus compañeros a su amigo, se alejo corriendo con los dos hacia otra parte._

_-¡Chicos! ¿A dónde van? Preguntaba preocupado Kurita que por fin salía de la casa club._

_-Déjalos. Decía fastidiado el capitán. Ya me enterare después… Y apunto con su arma a los otros miembros del equipo que estaban tirados en el piso tratando de levantarse de prisa antes que el rubio disparara._

_Cuando el chico mono encontró el lugar ideal para poder charlar con sus amigos, en el momento en el que dejaron de escapar, la niña lo señalo con el dedo mirándolo fijamente mientras sostenía con fuerza la carta en su otra mano._

_-¡No puedo creerlo! Decía con gran sorpresa._

_-¡¿QUE? Gritaron preocupados los dos chicos._

_-¡Tú eres el que le manda las cartas a Mamo-nee!_

_Y de nueva cuenta el receptor en un grito frustrado se volvió piedra. Sena quien estaba confundido cuestionaba a la chica sobre su análisis, sobre todo estaba sorprendido con la rapidez con la que ella había descubierto al autor intelectual de dicha obra._

_-No se necesita ser un genio para descubrir que esta es la letra de mon-mon. Dijo orgullosa de sus deducciones. –Además, Hello se escribe con H. sin contar las referencias al pastel de banana._

_-Monta… te dije que ya no pusieras cosas sobre el pastel de banana… les espetaba Sena a su amigo._

_-Es inevitable Sena, además hace que la lectura se escuche bien._

_-vaya los dos jugando al admirador secreto, la verdad no me lo esperaba. Dijo la chica con los brazos cruzados fingiendo indignación hacia ellos. -Supongo que tú eres su cómplice Sena. Dijo mirando decepcionada al chico._

_- Yo… Pronuncio agachando la mirada el joven. Solo trataba de ayudar._

_-¡Tienen idea de la cantidad de problemas que han generado! No saben todas la cosas por las que mamo-nee tuvo que pasar, ella ha pensado todo este tiempo que…. Y deteniendo bruscamente su regaño, haciendo una larga pausa, al fin deslumbro lo que estaba pasando, sus pensamientos habían ordenado toda la conjetura de hechos que habían ocurrido desde la mañana, y no podría estar más feliz con el resultado. Las palabras de Yukimitsu y Mamori volvían a aparecer en su cabeza._

_"- ¡Correcto!... Hiruma-san no escribiría una nota en tan malas condiciones si no fuera a propósito."_

_"-Desechamos ese plan porque él hubiera utilizado leones."_

_-¡Cielos santo! Grito emocionada sin prestar atención a los avergonzados chicos que tenia sermoneando en frente suyo y la miraban sorprendidos."-Mamo-nee cree que You-nii es su admirador secreto". Pensó feliz la chica por su recién y más satisfactorio descubrimiento, menos mal lo había dicho en su propia mente, si no se hubiera incrementado la confusión, mientras reía con una sonrisita de satisfacción y la peculiar antena que formaba su cabello empezaba a tener movimiento._

_-Nosotros hicimos ¿Qué?... Decía sumamente preocupado el chico castaño con unos ojos de arrepentimiento que en verdad denotaban su vergüenza, no esperaba que sus acciones lastimaran a alguien._

_- Haber necesito que me cuenten todo lo que han hecho. Decía la chica ya calmada, tratando de controlar otro grito de emoción los cuales podría estar soltando toda la bendita tarde, se sentó en el suelo y los escucho._

_Los tres jóvenes se quedaron hablando por un rato mientras la niña más tranquila se percataba que el runinback realmente no tenía interés en la chica… o en cualquier chica…todavía. Le miraba feliz sonriéndole mientras el joven apenado agachaba la mirada en señal de vergüenza, pues creía que lo miraba por haber hecho algo malo._

_Le terminaron contando de todo el plan, detalle por detalle ante el enojo de monta, pues realmente no quería que la chica supiera de todos sus planes, pero pensó que el consejo de una fémina no les caería mal, sin saber que la chica ya estaba elaborando sus propias fechorías._

_- Y en resumen eso es todo por lo que hemos pasado. Dijo Sena aliviado como si hubiera confesado todos sus pecados aun padre y este le diera el perdón._

_- Si así es…Decía resentido monta quien aun no estaba seguro del porque debería revelarle todo a la chica._

_-¿Y mamo-nee como ha reaccionado a sus cartas? Decía con curiosidad la chica tratando de acomodar la última pieza de su reciente plan._

_Los dos chicos se observaron mutuamente para luego mirar a la chica y contestar con un seguro:_

_-¡Bien!_

_- jujuju. Y volvió a maquinar ideas con la misma emoción que había tratado de mantener solemne en su interior. –"esto es mejor de lo que esperaba". Dijo en sus adentros. -Bueno chicos por lo visto si no vuelven pronto al entrenamiento You-nii los va a matar, así que ya no los distraigo, es más, que les parece si les ayudo a mandarle los regalos y las notas a mamo-nee._

_- ¿En verdad harías eso? Decía contento el castaño con cierto brillo de felicidad que iluminaban sus ojos, pues ya no tendría que aguantar la carga de ser el Cupido de monta él solo._

_-¡No! Dijo rotundamente el chico mono. -No te ofendas Zuzuna, pero no me parece, esto es un trabajo que solo nosotros podemos hacer, no se admiten chicas… Decía indignado Monta ante la proposición._

_-Pues había olvidado lo varonil que era su plan secreto, con todas esas rosas, chocolates y cartas de amor, es difícil pensar que se trata de un trabajo de machos. Decía sarcásticamente la chica igualmente indignada por el rechazo a su ayuda._

_-Vamos chicos no se pelen, Ella sería de gran ayuda. Comento Sena a su amigo. -Puede ayudarnos a escribir las cartas y todo eso…_

_-No, además no se supone que tienes que ir a la escuela._

_-No hay problema, tengo tiempo libre._

_-¡Oh eso es genial! Decía Sena a su lado._

_-E decidido que hoy me saltare las clases._

_-¿Ah? eso no es lo que esperaba. Decía una presencia castaña con una gota en la cabeza._

_-No me miren así no tengo (tan) malas notas, además solo pienso que será hoy, de todas formas los veo seguido en los entrenamientos, como capitana de porristas que soy, no puedo faltar así que no le veo problema._

_-mmm no lo sé… El receptor aun seguía indignado con la sugerencia de ayuda._

_- Yo paso más tiempo con Mamori-neechan que tu. Dijo la chica con una peculiar sonrisa, cuyas palabras al fin atravesaban los oídos sordos de Monta que no quería escuchar excusas y que parecía que nada lo podía convencer sin percatarse que se había ablandado con la primera de estas razones._

_-… ¿Qué tan seguido? Decía tratando de fingir sospecha el chico mono._

_-Pues… no lo sé…mucho tiempo, incluso tomamos baños termales juntas, si de hecho muy seguido, siempre lleva toallas de rocket bear con diferentes colores, le digo que rocket bear fabrica toallas muy pequeñas, pero no me hace caso, le gusta mucho esa marca, así que cuando salimos de las aguas termales, y recuerdo de memoria todas las cosas que ocurrieron en ese momento, la toalla le quedo como…_

_-¡Mukyaa! Y el chico mono cayó para atrás salpicando toda una hilera de sangre nasal que cayó sin más alrededor de el._

_-¿Monta?_

_-Mon-mon, ¿estás bien?_

_-De acuerdo. Se escuchaba una débil voz en el suelo.- Tú te encargaras de escribir las cartas._

_-oh rayos, el entrenamiento ya empezó y yo no me he puesto el uniforme. Sena estaba preocupado al ver la hora._

_-Será mejor que nos vallamos. Decía Monta aun tirado en el piso._

_-¿Entonces, terminado el entrenamiento de la tarde nos ponemos de acuerdo para empezar a planear nuestro nuevo plan?_

_-Si claro, no hay que descuidar de todo esto cuando ya hemos llegado tan lejos._

_-Me imagino que todavía tengo que ayudar -_-U_

_-OK, entonces no se les olvide, tenemos una cita. Decía sonriente la chica que tomaba a sus dos amigos de las manos en señal de promesa, al mismo tiempo que Sena completamente rojo parpadeaba atónito por el comentario el cual Monta no había prestado atención pues apenas se reincorporaba del shock mental de visualizar a Mamori en toalla._

_-Si una cita especial para mandarle una carta a Mamo-nee, he? Sena, ¿Por qué estas rojo?_

_-N…NADA, solo, el entrenamiento, tenemos que llegar…_

_-Yaaa, cierto. Váyanse o los van a matar._

_- ok no hay problema._

_-Entonces no se les olvide ¡somos cómplices!_

_-Cállate o todos se van a enterar._

_-Hasta la tarde. Decía Sena feliz antes de comenzar a correr._

_Y alzando una mano efusiva al aire se despidió la chica._

_-Jujuju, reía emocionada. Era la espía de You-nii y también la cómplice de Sena y Monta, lo que ninguno de los tres esperaba era que la chica comenzara a formularse un nuevo plan que solo sabría ella misma, convencer a Mamori que Hiruma era su admirador y que se enamorara por completo y perdidamente del chico, y despertar aun más interés sobre la chica en el joven._

_Por fin El runinbakc terminaba de cambiarse feliz de que toda la confusión con la chica se hubiera arreglado, solo faltaba un detalle que había olvidado… Los demás no estaban enterados de ello, así que cuando llego al patio a entrenar no fue extraño que sus tres compañeros de clases lo recibieran con una lluvia de balones que solo anunciaba el estar a punto de vivir el entrenamiento más largo de su vida._

'TIC' TIC' TIC'

Se oyó otro pequeño ruido al fondo del salón.

"¿Qué sería?" Se pregunto Sena cerrando más fuerte sus parpados.

Tic Tic '

Y después de estos ruidos volvía una larga pausa silenciosa, para después volver a escuchar

Tic Tic'

-… -Probablemente…

Dijo Sena.

-Debe ser… Y cerro con más fuerza los parpados.

- Está escribiendo -2x y esa es la respuesta al problema número…

-¡¿DE QUE RAYOS HABLAS? Decían los tres hermanos furicos, logrando que Sena abriera los ojos el cual en un intento vano por distraer la atención de Juumonji, Kuroki y Toganou había cerrado los ojos, aprovechando ese diminuto instante en recordar los hechos que habían sucedido esa mañana y así poder darles una respuesta, una que conviniera a todos.

-Y bien… ¿qué fue eso de la mañana? Le volvieron a preguntar.

No podía ser imprudente tenía que idear algo, lo que sea que lo sacara libre de esta situación tan incómoda y no revelar ninguna indiscreción de sus amigos a los tres hermanos. Tenía que pensar en algo rápido y tenía que ser algo bueno, no podía vivir por siempre en este conflicto y sobre todo no deseaba que su amiga se viera victima de este malentendido.

-Hoy….

Por fin se atrevió a hablar el castaño mientras los tres jóvenes le prestaban suma atención….

-Hoy es su cumpleaños. Y sonriendo el muchacho contesto nervioso.

-Su cumpleaños preguntaba uno de los chicos.

-Si ¿no se los dijo?…

-no

-no

-no

Respondían serios los tres hermanos más tranquilos, al mismo tiempo que volvían a acomodarse en sus respectivos asientos, el corredor estaba sorprendido no esperaba que realmente lo entendieran.

- De todas formas ya la felicitaremos en la tarde. Dijo Juumonji serio con los brazos cruzados ya sin poner tanta atención.

-Si después. Comentaba el joven de labios gruesos.

Y el joven de gafas absorbido en sus pensamientos dijo un poco más serio que sus compañeros.

-Deberíamos comprarle un regalo….

-¡¿He? Decían mirándolo seriamente sus dos amigos.

- ¿Y eso por qué? Lo acorralo el rubio cuestionándolo.

-Solo como un detalle… dijo Toganou tratando de parecer aburrido con la idea.

-Porque dices eso… ¡¿Qué no oíste nuestra platica anterior? Al fin grito Kuroki enojado con él.

-Bueno Sena le dio un obsequio, no es necesario que tenga otras intenciones… ¿no es verdad Sena?

Y los tres miraron perturbadoramente al chico, que comenzaba a reír nervioso tratando de escapar de las miradas de sus compañeros.

-si exacto no tiene que existir alguna clase de compromiso al entregar un regalo. Y sin saber que mas hacer para distraer su atención rio de nuevo.

-Menos mal… Dijo apaciguándose el gamer. -Ya conoces la regla primordial al entrar a un equipo.

"Pero yo no he oído que exista esa clase de regla" decía Sena así mismo.

En el momento en el que Juumonji se recargaba en su banco tiro accidentalmente su mochila la cual mostro un almuerzo de obento amarrado con un paliacate floreado que claramente delataba haber sido colocado por una chica.

-¡AAAAA TRAIDOR! Le gritaban sus camaradas mientras Sena con una gota en su cabeza miraba la escena.

- ¡Yo no tengo la culpa que me hagan la comida! Además hoy no traje dinero para el almuerzo. Alegaba el chico de la cicatriz.

- ¡Eso no importa Traidor! A nosotros no nos preparan obento… Decía uno de los hermanos.

-Es verdad yo tampoco traje dinero para el almuerzo. Decía el dibujante mientras le arrebataba la caja de comida a Juumonji.

-Momento eso es mío…

-Sí pero como no te importa mucho que te hagan la comida, es tu deber compartirlo.

-Yo también tengo hambre dámelo. Decía Kuroki mientras comenzaba a devorar el alimento.

-¡Eso es mío¡ además quien les dijo que lo compartiría con ustedes. Comentaba el joven quien volvía arrebatarles la caja.

-Se llama solidaridad. Y de nueva cuenta Toganou le quito el almuerzo a su amigo y comenzó a devorarlo.

-¡Dame eso! Arrebato el gamer.

- ¡¿Quién les dijo que lo compartiría?

Y comenzaron a pelear alzando una enorme nube de humo a su paso mientras algunas partes de sus extremidades se asomaban en el transcurso de la lucha.

Chicos, chicos no pelen. Decía el castaño preocupado tratando de parar el conflicto sin darse cuenta que pronto formo parte de la montaña de polvo que se cernía frente a él, Sena sin haberlo pedido se encontraba dentro de la pelea.

El profesor que disimuladamente había estado al tanto de la peculiar discusión de los chicos, comenzaba a forma una vena palpitante que se asomaba de su sien, molesto por el espectáculo que habían comenzado los miembros del club de amefuto, ordeno que se callaran al instante pero al ver que los jóvenes hacían caso omiso de sus advertencias se acerco a ellos armado con la protección que un buen y pesado libro de Algebra le podía inspirar, pero fue en vano pues segundos después también era parte de la humareda…

No habían pasado ni 5 minutos desde que Sena había tirado su lápiz, por lo que difícilmente podía asimilar el que estuvieran sentados en el despacho del director.

-¿Hu? ¿Huu? ¿Huuu? Los primeros tres jóvenes con apariencia desgarbada miraban altaneramente al hombre que los culpaba de sus más recientes delitos, se encontraban sentados frente al escritorio del principal del colegio.

-T_T aaaaaaa. Fue lo único que pudo decir en su defensa el cuarto joven que se encontraba sentado correctamente a su lado.

El afable anciano que se encontraba al frente, sonreía mientras se limpiaba el sudor con un pañuelo, realmente no deseaba castigar a los chicos, en primera por que los castigos nunca fueron su estilo, en segunda ¡eran miembros del equipo de futbol americano! Y eso significaba muchas cosas. Pero el hecho de tener a uno de los profesores heridos con vendas en los brazos y cara clamando venganza y sangre a gritos en frente de su escritorio era bastante tedioso.

-Los chicos siempre serán chicos Motosuwa-san. Respondía el amable anciano tratando de darle la vuelta al asunto.

-¡¿Eso es todo lo que hará? Mire lo que me hicieron mire, mire. Decía señalando una de sus mejillas moradas

-¿Y qué quiere que haga? Decía el director el cual no cambiaba ni un solo momento su expresión habitual.

-Quiero que los deje en detención por una semana... si, en detención desde que terminan las clases hasta las 7 de la noche limpiando los baños, no, ya se, que limpien la escuela por un mes entero, después entraran a clases y luego volverán a limpiar ¡con diminuto cepillo de dientes!… Decía el profesor eufórico consumido en su fantasía.

-Motosuwa-san es imposible hacer eso. Dijo el anciano.

-¿Por qué?

Y la puerta del director se abrió con violencia, dejando ver a un chico de mirada profunda y ojos verdes. Tenía las manos en sus bolsillos mientras el tobillo con el que había abierto la puerta seguía descansando en la entrada, su mirada penetrante se había postrado en sus compañeros que había encontrado sorprendido en el lugar.

-¿Qué carajo hacen aquí jodidos mocosos? Decía serio el chico que miraba sorprendido a sus compañeros mientras ingresaba al cuarto.

-E están aquí por una pelea. Decía el anciano tratando de calmar su tono de voz.

- je' ¿Una pelea? Cuestionaba Hiruma sonriendo al mismo tiempo que se percataba de las heridas que tenía el profesor que se encontraba a lado de el.

El maestro herido se mantenía al margen de la situación parándose derecho y si mencionar palabra de lo sucedido mientras el chico de ojos esmeralda lo miraba serio inflando una bomba de chicle.

-kekeke Parece que le patearon muy bien el culo. Dijo sin miramientos mientras el lesionado profesor reaccionaba impactado.

- ¿Me pregunto si fue el maldito enano? Decía divertido mientras volteaba a ver a Sena.

-¡No! Claro que no, de hecho yo no estuve en la pelea.

- eso no es verdad. Repuso Toganou

-Nosotros te vimos…. Lo miraba resentido kuroki

- cuando entraste en nuestra lucha…y termino la frase Juumonji.

-Pero ustedes me metieron en ella.

-Dentro de un rato tenemos entrenamiento. Hiruma ya impaciente y sin prestar atención a los cuatro chicos castigados saco su libreta demoniaca y miro al director.

-No estarás pensando en castigarlos ¿o sí? Pronunciaba el muchacho que clavaba su fiera mirada en el director de la escuela.

-No por supuesto que no Hiruma-san, de hecho los jóvenes ya se iban. Comentaba El anciano nervioso mientras el profesor el cual no hablaba por miedo no podía quejarse de la precipitada decisión del hombre.

Menos mal. Decía mientras colocaba con fuerza una de sus grandes manos en el escritorio de este, luego confuso miro a sus compañeros que seguían sentados, frente al director.

-¡¿Qué diablos hacen aquí jodidos mocosos? , les dijeron que se podían ir, ¡así que larganse!

Y con su fiera Fez el diabólico mariscal los miro mientras los cuatro salieron despavoridos del lugar.

-hump…en fin, vine a pedirte algo jodido director. Comentaba el joven rubio al hombre mayor que seguía limpiando su sudor con un pañuelo.

-Se nos rompió un poco del equipo y necesitamos el material para continuar la práctica, recuerda que si ganamos el torneo eso dará mejor publicidad a la escuela.

-Si ya veo…oh ¿No me digas Hiruma-san que han vuelto a romper los uniformes del equipo?

-No, hace semanas que no ha vuelto a ocurrir. Decía con la mirada sumamente seria el chico de ojos verdes.

-Menos mal. Pronunciaba el anciano que de nueva cuenta tomaba un pañuelo para pasarlo por su cabeza.- ¿Qué equipo se rompió entonces?

-Instrumentos para entrenar, algunas maquinas básicas para la línea.

-¡OH! ¡Esos pandilleros! No ha pasado ni el mes y ya comenzaron a destruir mas equipo, no les basto con destruir solo los uniformes, tenían que ir por mas, hasta las protecciones y cascos destrozaron los muy bestias.

-No, en esta ocasión es…

-¿Rompieron de casualidad el casco de eyeshield 21?

-No, el maldito enano siempre se lo lleva a su casa, independiente de eso, lo que pas…

-¡Malandrines! No puedo permitir que actos vandálicos ocurran así en mi escuela, eh bueno, actos vandálicos que no sean aceptados por la institución, ¿lo dije bien?

-EH? Si… pero esta vez…

-Chiquillos rufianes, me encargare que quien le hizo eso a los uniformes, y a las maquinas del equipo no quede impune, no puedo creer que ser tan monstruoso pudiera romper con tanta facilidad esos instrumentos.

-Bueno eso es fácil, porque no los rompió un maldito pandillero, el maldito gordo se emociono de más.

-¿AH?...Cierto. Comento el anciano que volvía a tomar su pañuelo limpiando el sudor que había generado de más por su frenética acusación.-Kurita-san tiene una fuerza incontenible, pero, ¿no se supone que tienen un fondo de emergencia para este tipo de situaciones?

-El maldito fondo, se fue en comprar los nuevos malditos uniformes que un maldito estúpido rompió, estamos quebrados, gaste mi dinero en reponer esas mierdas antes que los mocosos se dieran cuenta, el maldito ebrio no tiene ni para caerse muerto, se lo gasto todo en el maldito camión.

El anciano se puso serio, por alguna razón empezaba a imaginar la situación en la que se había colocado. Tenso abrió sus pequeños ojos y temeroso de las represarías que podrían acontecer confronto al joven.

-Hiruma-san, este mes los fondos de la escuela han llegado algo limitados…

La mirada asesina del chico comenzó a clavarse en la mirada temerosa del viejo que nervioso trataba de arreglar su comentario anterior.

-No quiere decir que no compremos el material que nos pides para el equipo de americano, solo que…

- ¿Solo que…? Dijo serio el joven inflando otra bomba de chicle esperando respuesta.

-En este momento los fondos de la escuela los está repartiendo el comité disciplinario junto con su tesorero. Si les dices lo del equipo que falta ellos te darán el dinero para que puedas comprar lo que necesitas.

-¿Eso era todo? Decía Hiruma relajado mirando al director como si tratara de un retrasado.- Exageras demasiado las cosas, se los pido después y ya, solamente le digo a Anezaki que les diga que…

-Ha p- pero tiene que ser ahora. Recitaba con miedo el anciano el cual ya se estaba arrepintiendo de su comentario. -En este momento están repartiendo la parte que le toca a cada prioridad en la escuela empezando por la cafetería, la caldera exploto sin saber porque, es extraño que encontraran indicios de pólvora.

- Si todo un misterio. Decía divertido el joven.-Bueno no hay problema entonces en este momento vas y se los dices tú.

-¿Yo? Comentaba el anciano intrigado.

- Si… ¿no creerás que yo con lo ocupado que estoy pretenda hacer tu trabajo?

-No, no por supuesto que no…

-A menos mal, entonces me vo…..

Y antes de que el joven rubio pudiera terminar su frase y salir del cuarto, 5 hombres con ligeras llamas en sus camisas llegaban pidiendo la ayuda del anciano hombre.

-Sr. Tenemos un problema la caldera exploto.

-Otra vez

-No esta vez fue la otra caldera… ¡la nueva¡

-Pero que desgra…..

Y sin que el anciano pudiera terminar su frase los hombres se llevaron en hombros al director hacia el lugar de los hechos.

-Tch. Incomodo el joven miro a la puerta, de alguna manera la segunda caldera había explotado por su propia cuenta sin que él tuviera algo que ver, eso era gracioso, pero se encontraba algo irritado, en primer lugar, hoy no habría servicio de cafetería y en segundo lugar el mismo iría a pedirles el dinero y perder tiempo hablando con esa bola de…jóvenes "responsables" era algo que no quería hacer.

Sin embargo también significaba la oportunidad perfecta para jugar un rato y probar su nuevo "bebe" una nueva metralleta infrarroja con lanzallamas incluido, todo un lujo.

Para tranquilidad de los profesores cuyo sueldo debían cobrar constantemente, la escuela tenia la buena fortuna de seguir juntando ingresos aun con los elevados gastos que esta tenia, cada mes tenían que pagar la remodelación, restauración, o cambiar por completo algún artefacto, salón o equipo que el colegio pudiese necesitar. La sala donde se reunía el comité durante los últimos meses había sido blindada con un acero altamente fuerte (y costoso), pues las reuniones ya no eran lo mismo, o por lo menos era lo que se escuchaba de los alumnos de tercer año que miraban atentamente la lista de gastos que tenía el plantel, sobre todo estando próximo el festival escolar, el cual se enorgullecían de estar organizando, así fue como todo el comité sin excepción alguna se encontraba dentro de la habitación discutiendo la forma en la que se dividirían los ingresos de este mes pues la mayor prioridad que tenía la escuela en ese momento era el festival. El tesorero del plantel era un joven extraño y meticuloso, le gustaba que la gente reconociera su "talento" el cual era poco pues carecía bastante de este, desde que obtuvo el puesto que fungía dentro de la escuela se encargo de tapar perfectamente el hecho de estar tomando pequeños "honorarios" para su propio beneficio, no eran muchos, de igual forma no era como si todo el dinero de la escuela se lo depositaran ilusa y desconfiadamente a un alumno de preparatoria, pero a decir verdad la pequeña o gran suma que recibía el comité cada trimestre para atender algún gasto de la escuela (sobre todo festivales) no era nada malo, nadie lo había descubierto, bueno casi nadie, la razón por la que su pequeña estafa seguía permaneciendo en secreto era porque él, al igual que el 99% del comité estaban bajo las ordenes del rey demonio del plantel, cosa que lo frustraba bastante, sobre todo cuando la presidenta del comité, de la cual secretamente siempre estuvo enamorado, termino como manager del equipo en el que se encontraba su verdugo, pero no podía hacer nada, le gustaba la vida que llevaba con sus ingresos extras, además de pensar que con el festival próximo a celebrarse ella estaría más tiempo en el comité planeándolo, significaba más oportunidades para atacar.

Se peino un poco su relamido cabello, reviso su aliento y confiando que su aspecto lucia perfecto se dirigió donde se encontraba la niña platicando junto a otros compañeros.

-Buenos días. Dijo fuertemente a todos para que notaran su voz, la niña lo miro y asintió la cabeza siguiendo sus asuntos sin prestarle mucha atención. Frustrado porque la chica no cayera en primera estancia con sus encantos intento ser parte de la plática que tenia junto a los demás.

-sí, las lámparas están de oferta en el distrito comercial, si vamos…

-¿Ir a donde? Preguntaba indiscreto interrumpiendo la plática.

-A comprar las lámparas. Le decía Mamori mirándolo un poco extrañada por su actitud pero tratando de ser amable.

- Oh no estaba enterado. Decía el chico sin percatarse que la razón principal de su desconocimiento se trataba de que sus compañeros no lo quisieran cerca de ellos.-Anezaki-san. Comento mientras trataba de endulzar su extraña voz. ¿Podría sentarme junto a ti para que me expliques más sobre la idea?

La niña lo miraba algo inquieta, le parecía extraño que estuviera tan insistente en estar a su lado los últimos días, hasta se había ofrecido a cargarle los libros, pero termino aceptando. Una de las debilidades más grandes de la chica era negarse a los favores.

El joven miraba estrellas a su alrededor cuando el comité entro en sesión formal sentándose alrededor de la gran mesa que se encontraba en la sala. Camino casi flotando para tomar asiento a lado de su futura conquista, hasta que aturdidos por el sonido que se suscitaba tras la puerta todos voltearon hacia allá.

La perilla se movía violentamente, era obvio que alguien quería entrar sin poder abrir la entrada, de repente comenzaron a golpear la puerta.

-Alguien quiere entrar ¿deberíamos abrir la puerta? Dijo uno de los ahí presentes.

-No, puede que sea Hiruma. Pronuncio con miedo uno de ellos.

-Será mejor que lo dejemos así, quizás nos extorsione con el dinero. Respondió uno de los chicos de rango más alto.

-¡Viene a matarnos! Grito desgarradoramente uno de los chicos, asustado por la presencia del coreback demoniaco mientras la jefa del comité lo persuadía de no tirarse por la ventana.

-Bueno. No creo que les haga daño. Dijo suavemente la niña mientras sus compañeros volvían a armar conclusiones desesperadas a su alrededor. Mamori a estas alturas ya estaba cansada de hacer conjeturas y planes que no funcionaban o no parecían tener sentido acerca de su admirador, de muy buena manera ya abría dejado el asunto de las cartas en paz, pero algo en su pecho le perturbaba al pensar del asunto, esos presentimientos que solo le dan a uno cuando realmente está seguro que algo malo va a pasar. Después de acomodar el desorden que ella y Yukimitsu habían provocado en los casilleros de la escuela, sin encontrar una pista que pudiera indicar al sospechoso que intentaron fallidamente atrapar, acompaño a Yukimitsu a la enfermería, pues si bien su caída no era nada grave estaba preocupada y no se retiraría a clase hasta que a su compañero lo examinaran, así era ella amable y atenta y así era como eran las cosas extrañas e incomodas, ya no quería pensar en el asunto de las cartas, los sucesos que habían ocurrido incluso el propio Hiruma, pues si bien es claro que lo toleraba y últimamente no le incomodaba nada la idea de estar más cerca del chico, habían nacido tan repelentes el uno del otro y estaba ya tan fastidiada de pensar en el chico que concentro su atención en sus labores cotidianos. Se reía burlonamente de sí misma para sus adentro cuando pensaba que solo el endemoniado chico podría ser capaz de estropear todo un escenario de detalles que podrían ser románticos, pues lo que siempre le inquieto y ahora con más fuerza le inquietaba era que él se burlara de ella y solo montara esta farsa de amor platónico para poder sacarle provecho.

-¿Pero que podría querer de mi? Se pregunto extrañada, sin darse cuenta que otra vez había hablado en voz alta.

Todos sus compañeros la escucharon.

-¿Querer de ti? Preguntaba atónito uno de los miembros del comité.

-Bueno yo. Decía avergonzada la joven.

Mamori ya estaba empezando a crear una improvisada explicación cuando uno de los chicos volviendo a gritar: ¡TODOS VAMOS A MORIR! Comenzaba a sacar espuma por la boca.

Los pocos que no prestaban atención al enérgico tipo de la espuma, preguntaban a Mamori si realmente creía que Hiruma-san (ya que no se atrevían a llamarle de otra manera… por lo menos suponiendo que estaba detrás de la puerta) entraría para pedirles algo.

Ella miro sorprendida esperando que sus pensamientos en voz alta no le acarrearan más problemas. Confundidos sus compañeros a su lado repitieron la pregunta, preocupados imaginando que la chica había dado esa respuesta espontanea si le debía algo.

-No para nada, negó avergonzada la chica esperaba en que no prestaran tanta atención a sus palabras, el endemoniado chico incluso sin haberlo visto en el transcurso del día ya había comenzado a sacarla de sus cabales, ojala no sea él, pensó, mientras trataba de limpiar un poco la ya ajetreada imagen de un chico cuyo mayor orgullo era el miedo que había sembrado y ella inútilmente trataba de sosegar en sus compañeros.

-Yo sé que es muy violento, y que en ocasiones sus intenciones no son buenas, pero, no lo juzguen de esa forma, no creo que merezca que lo traten así… Pronuncio la chica con la sorpresa de todos, era obvio que la niña había pasado mucho tiempo junto al chico por lo que era normal que hubiera cambiado por completo la manera en que pensaba de él.

Y ahí estaba ella de nueva cuenta siendo observada con sorpresa por todos, otra vez dijo algo que había acaparado las miradas de sus compañeros. Lo había defendido si y quería que apaciguaran su miedo hacia él, es verdad, pero ya reclamarles por su trato injusto con el chico por lo menos en el tono que lo dijo, eso no lo había contemplado anunciar, probablemente ella no notara que no había dicho nada malo si no fuera por su propio nerviosismo por no dar a entender a más personas sus recientes sentimientos por el joven.

-Vamos. Volvió a hablar en verdad deseando que no fuese la persona que esperaba detrás de la puerta, o si no, que no hiciera nada malo. Lo creo capaz de muchas cosas. Dijo.- Pero dudo mucho que, no sé, tire la puerta y la arroje por la ventana, no lo imagino haciendo eso. Falso era la primera persona en saber que lo haría, pero lo había defendido y ahora había que ofrecerle el beneficio de la duda.

-¿Qué tal si rompe la puerta? Hablo temblando uno de los miembros debajo de la mesa.

Rio sarcásticamente el tesorero antes de hablar. -Es metal reforzado, que rompa la puerta a ver si puede.

Y después de decir su comentario comenzó a temer por sus palabras, pues como si se tratara de un augurio predicho, la puerta estallo volando al fondo del cuarto que de paso, rompía la enorme ventana que tenía la habitación, cayendo a pedazos junto con la puerta. Las miradas de los presentes se resumían en dos ojos enormes y abiertos, el cabello de varios aun no retomaban la forma original que tenían antes de la explosión. Mientras tanto junto a la entrada se hallaba el responsable del estallido feliz, completamente satisfecho al contemplar como su nuevo "juguete" no lo decepcionaba, lo había adquirido dos semanas atrás y los rumores eran ciertos. El arma era una maravilla, metralleta lanza cohetes con soplete incluido, mira de francotirador, vista infrarroja y señalador laser ¿Podría existir algo más perfecto?

-Kekeke. Reía satisfecho, la bazuca sirve a la perfección. ¿Habitación blindada he? Creo que deberían replantearse claramente su concepto de seguridad.

Era un caos entero la mayoría de los jóvenes temerosos habían entrado en pánico, todos menos la joven que lo miraba furiosa sin que él le prestara atención, muy, muy adentro de la cabeza de Mamori irónicamente se alzaba la voz despectiva de su conciencia que triunfante gritaba ¡te lo dije! Al ver los estragos de lo que parecía ser una puerta tirada por la ventana.

Todos temblaban de miedo.

-Ahora. Dijo divertido el demonio. Probemos el laser. Mientras tomaba el arma entre sus mano y con la vista en la mira apuntaba hacia la chica de ojos azules que lo miraba molesta desde el fondo del salón.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí? Pronuncio claramente enfadada la chica mientras se paraba recargándose en la mesa. Nadie dentro del comité se había atrevido a decir palabra después de la explosión.

-¿Tu qué crees? Decía sonriendo el joven mientras mostraba su puntiaguda sonrisa.- Vengo hacer negocios. Y bajo el arma.

-¿Negocios? L e cuestiono ella mientras los otros miembros del consejo apuntaban a la lista de pendientes una puerta y ventana nueva.

-Bueno… Dijo pesadamente el diabólico chico sin mucho ánimo, tomando asiento en el lugar que el tesorero se había aferrado en ganar y había soltado por la explosión.

El aturdido chico miraba como el mariscal se sentaba en su silla como si nada subiendo sus largas piernas a la mesa, forzado a tomar asiento en otro lugar.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? Dijo la chica mirándolo seria.

-Vengo a supervisarlos…

-¿Qué cosa? Repuso sorprendida la joven.

-Vengo a ver en qué carajo se gastan mi puto dinero. Decía mostrando su filosa dentadura.

La chica se acerco enfadada al asiento que tenía a su lado para reclamarle por tal declaración, mientras el rubio fastidiado miraba a otra parte ignorando a la chica.

Todos miraban con un cierto temor en el aire la peculiar pelea, todos menos el tesorero del consejo que solo podía percatarse de la cercanía que estaban teniendo en su lugar, sin prestar atención a los insultos que se decían mientras tanto.

-¡Tenemos que organizar los gastos! Dijo el tesorero fuertemente para llamar su atención.

Los dos chicos que discutían lo miraron fijamente mientras la niña retomaba asiento en su lugar.

-Hablando de eso. Dijo el maligno chico mientras depositaba sus manos dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón. El club de futbol necesita equipo.

Todos se miraban entre sí conociendo la respuesta a la petición del chico, no podían negársele.

-¡Es verdad! repitió en voz alta la joven. Había olvidado que se rompió el equipo. Dijo mirándolo.

-Esta es la factura. Pronuncio mientras le arrojaba un papel. – El torneo de se acerca a su fin. Dijo serio.

-Ella entendía lo importante que era el equipo, y lo mucho que necesitaban de los instrumentos necesarios para entrenar. Se le había olvidado que los fondos que sobraban del equipo se habían terminado hace algunos días, de hecho, mucho antes que comenzara todo este lio de las cartas, pues lo habían utilizado para comprar uniformes nuevos, los únicos que habían encontrado los uniformes rotos habían sido los tres fundadores del club, el entrenador Doburoku y la manager del equipo, algún tipo los había roto a propósito, pero aparte de ellos nadie más lo sabía, y así era mejor, para que distraerlos con una cosa tan inútil y desconcentrarlos para los siguientes partidos. Y ahora encima de todo se había roto material para entrenar.

Reviso la factura y convencida se disponía a dar luz verde a la petición del chico, hasta que de entre todos las presencias que permanecían calladas en la sala se alzo una voz. El chico consumido por los celos no pensaba bien y sin ser consciente de las consecuencias, encontró la manera para que los planes del chico se fueran por la borda.

-¡El festival escolar! Dijo gritando mientras la chica reaccionaba, recordando la importancia que tenía el evento encontrándose entre la espada y la pared. Ya lo habían planeado y era el esfuerzo de muchos y eso también considerando que varios de los chicos del colegio que estaban organizando el festival habían puesto mucho trabajo en ello, simplemente no los podía hacer a un lado sobre todo con lo mucho que habían avanzado, pero también por un lado estaba el equipo de futbol, ¿cómo ignorarlo? si era sincera consigo misma le hubiera dado el dinero al equipo pero eso era totalmente injusto para los demás y si le daba el dinero al equipo no dormiría bien por las noches sabiendo lo que hacía. Suspiro profundamente esperando haber tomado la mejor decisión y resignándose un poco a las voces de reclamos que podría escuchar en el futuro de alguna manera imagino que todos entenderían y que de alguna forma encontrarían la solución correcta para el problema de la falta de fondos. Alzo la mirada y manteniéndola para todos los presentes en el cuarto dijo algo desanimada. -yo se que necesítanos el dinero, sé que es prioridad conseguir el material que necesitamos pero… cayó por un segundo dirigiendo su mirada a los ojos de Hiruma, para después continuar con seguridad sin apartar la vista, el muchacho comenzaba a prestarle atención a la chica.- Estoy segura que te las arreglaras para conseguirlo en algún lado.

El joven no prestaba emoción alguna, pero ella sabía que por dentro debería estar muy molesto y en cuanto tuvieran un segundo a solas la discusión comenzaría de una forma intensa y sin freno.

- Así que ¿quieres que yo lo consiga? le cuestiono el chico con tono de fastidio mientras recargaba su mano en su barbilla en tono aburrido.

-Sí, así es. Repetía con seguridad la niña.

– je' aquí es el lugar donde yo lo consigo ¿si no? no crees que ya habría ido a otro lado tonta.

-No me refiero a eso, tu eres listo podrás arreglártelas de algún modo, estos chicos (pensamiento colectivo: ¿nos está llamando idiotas?) solo dependen de estos fondos y mucho de eso es su propio esfuerzo y dedicación, el dinero se quedara aquí para el festival escolar y lo que sobre se destinara al mantenimiento de la escuela. Hiruma se paro secamente sin mencionar palabra alguna dejando escondidas su expresiones como todo buen poker face . Los presentes se encontraban inquietos no entendían que tal lo había aceptado el chico, ni como le había hecho ella para no darle nada, la niña de ojos azules suspiro sabia que quizá estaba molesto pero que de alguna manera lo entendía, ya todo estaba arreglado.

-Entonces…dijo Hiruma con voz serena, la miro de reojo con sus profundos ojos que provocaron que el cuerpo de Mamori retumbara con un sentimiento extraño. -¿Quieres que yo lo consiga a mi manera cierto? El joven no se inmutaba su mirada profunda y su rostro sin sensaciones miraban directamente los ojos de la chica.

Una extraña sensación de duda inundo el pecho de Mamori y confusa le asintió la cabeza para rectificarle lo dicho.

- Bien. Dijo el chico sonriendo, y la perturbación que sentía la chica se aclaro…tanto tiempo conociéndolo y no creer que fuera capaz de hacerlo era algo absurdo.

-¿Me darás el dinero cierto? Hiruma miro fijamente al contador del comité que nervioso lo observaba mientras el demonio volvía a sonreír.

-¡Oye maldita manager! ¿Quieres que te diga la manera en la que nos podría alcanzar el dinero a todos? La chica lo miraba confundida. -Conozco a un tipo que le tiene una deuda muyyyy grande al comité y además quiere salir con cierta persona, su nombre es algo estúpido comienza con… Uh' lo olvide, luego lo busco debo tenerlo en mi libreta, ah? Cierto, pero soy un estúpido creo que la olvide en mi chaqueta. Y sin más salió del aula.

Cuando ya todos se habían retirado, el Tesorero del comité que se hallaba confundido y extrañado se encontró a Hiruma en una esquina, el cual ya lo estaba esperando, este noto la mano que le estiraba el mariscal y suspirando pesadamente le entrego el dinero.

Si todas las otras ocasiones en las que peleaban se hacia un ambiente de riña callejera en la habitación, en ese momento se produciría todo un escándalo, Mamori no alentó el paso ni por un segundo, caminaba rápido echando lumbre en los ojos, sin importarle mucho presa de su propio enojo abrió la puerta violentamente, encontrando sentado de manera tranquila y cómoda al autor de su furia.

-¿Qué quieres? dijo sin muchas ganas el capitán del equipo.

-¡pero ya me imaginaba que habías sido tu! Dijo Mamori completamente irritada mientras veía con odio a Hiruma.

-¿De qué rayos hablas? decía el chico quien se paraba de su asiento para cambiar su ropa por el uniforme del equipo.

-No te hagas el disimulado, tú fuiste quien tomo el dinero del comité.

-¿No se dé que rayos estás hablando? le contesto el chico mirándola serio.

-No te hagas el tonto, devuelve el dinero por favor, no es tuyo. Decía Mamori mientras estiraba su mano.

-Je' se burlaba Hiruma mientras continuaba buscando su playera para poder salir a entrenar-Yo no sé en qué cosas se gaste el dinero el tesorero, pero pregúntale a él, después de todo, el administra el dinero ¿no?

-Vamos, pensé que al menos serias más creativo al inventarte una escusa. Le dijo seria.-El me ha dicho todo, como lo amenazaste para quitarle el dinero.

"Maldito soplón" pensaba el chico mientras buscaba su playera.-Mis razones tuve. Contesto secamente.

-A sí que ¿no lo vas a negar?

-Bueno, a el no le conviene que dijera sus secretos, pero ya estando en esto, ese idiota lleva meses…

.-No me importa. Le contesto seria.

-¿Qué?

-No me interesa, no me interesa escuchar sea cual sea la razón por la que lo amenaces y este en tu maldita libreta, no me importa…devuélveme el dinero.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que yo lo tengo? Decía sonriendo el demonio.

-Te lo pedí a la buena Hiruma…kun, por favor.

Y sin importarle el chico regreso su mirada a sus quehaceres. -Eres lista te las arreglaras para conseguirlo, además, es más importante el equipo que un estúpido festival.

-¡Yo lo sé!... Por eso ya me encargue de pedirles perdón por adelantado, de que por el momento entrenemos con equipo roto, el festival es en 4 días, una vez termine yo misma me encargare de ayudar a arreglarlo. Y sin más se marcho.

Hiruma se quedo solo en la habitación que poco a poco inundaba el silencio, miro por un momento fijamente a la pared hasta que sorprendido comprendió lo que sucedida e inmediatamente su cara de sorpresa cambio a enojo-…¿no será qué?

-¡Maldita manager! Le grito Hiruma saliendo tras de ella. Mamori no lo escucho y siguió adelante, rápido Hiruma volvió al sitio donde había dejado el dinero buscándolo frenéticamente pero sin encontrar nada, tiro las cosas que estaban hay movió repisas, todo, pero no aparecía.

-¡Mierda! Grito furioso -La maldita se llevo el dinero.

-¡Maldita manager! Le volvió a gritar mientras corría tras de ella, pero ella no detuvo su paso.

Hiruma volvió a gritar pero nada, ella no reacciono. Al fin alcanzándola, la sujeto con violencia de la muñeca parándose frente a ella y mirándola fijamente. -¡Anezaki! Mierda hazme caso.

Ella enseguida sacudió su mano hacia su pecho para que la dejara de sujetar, mirándose retadora mente, se vieron a los ojos.

-Devuelveme el dinero. Le dijo serio.

-No es tuyo. Le respondió de manera fría.

-Ya te dije que me lo des.

Ella miro unos segundos al piso, esto era incomodo, muchos los estaban observando atemorizados desde atrás, cuando ellos pelean parecía el choque de dos fuerza a punto de volverse tornado.

-Ten. Y sujetando un par de billetes la chica le alzo la mano.

-Era más con esto no alcanza. Dijo el sin sujetar lo que ella le ofrecía.

-Entonces… dijo ella separándose de él y siguiendo su camino. -Tendrás que esperarte hasta que el festival acabe.

-Muy bien. Se dijo satisfecha a si misma todos los acontecimientos oportunos se habían puesto a su favor, la diosa de la fortuna le había sonreído, al fin después de haber pasado todo este tiempo como un espectador pasivo al fin tendría participación en esto, ahora podría interferir como si se tratara de esas películas románticas interactivas, donde uno puede escoger lo siguiente que harán los protagonistas en cada escena, la verdad no se explicaba cómo es que esos dos habían logrado que una idea tan absurda terminara funcionado, esos dos habiendo improvisado tantas cosas pero al fin podría darle gracia y ritmo a estas situaciones, hace un buen tiempo como para tomar un helado, sonrió viendo por una ventana cerro el sobre con cuidado y ahora solo faltaba entregarlo e improvisar la manera en la que la siguiente víctima de su quisquilloso plan callera en él y no sospechara nada.

Se levanto felizmente y abrió la puerta mientras se mostraban dos figuras indiscretas que volvían a retomar sus usuales poses después de aparecer en cunclillas con una de sus orejas recargadas en la puerta.

-Muy bien ya esta echo. Decía Zuzuna muy feliz y satisfecha. Monta que estirando la mano trataba de alcanzar la carta.

-No nada de eso.

-he? eso no es justo, ya vez porque no queríamos que nos ayudaras.

-yo si -_- Decía la débil voz de Sena atrás.

-Si te la doy vas a querer hacerle cambios drásticos y creo que ya no los necesita, si escribieras otra vez, tarde o temprano se tendría que dar cuenta que eres tú por tantas afirmaciones a tus postres favoritos.

-No soy tan obvio ¿o me equivoco Sena?

- No, solo un poco llamativo, de todas formas probablemente lo mejor es que se dé cuenta de que eres su admirador.

-El punto es que no se percatara de ello tan rápido, pero si poco a poco con leves insinuaciones se da cuenta de eso, nosotros podri…

-¡Nada de eso! Contestaron los otros dos chicos eufóricos, a Sena ya comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza por culpa de su trabajo temporal, mientras que Zuzuna no quería que su "plan verdadero" se fuera por la borda.

-Miren chicos… Hablo ella tratando de no revelar sus principales intenciones.- Les voy a decir que dice la carta.

Los dos chicos miraban atentos a la niña.

-Sus ideas son geniales…

-Aja

-Y también no dudo que tengan un buen efecto…

-Aja

-Precisamente por eso…

-¿Si…?

-Esta va a ser la última carta que le vamos a mandar.

-¡¿Qué?

-¡lo sabia ¿vez? Realmente no quiere ayudarnos. Monta comenzaba a sacar rayos de la cabeza mientras Sena con un tono algo aliviado trataba de calmarlo.

-No, no es eso. La niña trataba de explicarse pero uno de ellos seguía armando un caos.

-No está bien. Decía Sena un poco más prudente que su amigo al mismo tiempo que trataba de calmarlo. Si lo dejamos por la paz ahora, no habremos lastimado a nadie y todos estarán bien y nos llevamos el aprendizaje de esta experiencia, ¿no es así? Zuzuna.

-No, nada de eso.

Los dos chicos la miraban mas confundidos.

-Como les decía su idea no es mala…salvo por un pequeño detalle.

Sena y Monta voltearon a verse con sospecha, hasta donde recordaban habían hecho la mayoría de las cosas que habían podido sacar de experiencias similares de películas viejas.

-¿Y cuál es ese detalle? Preguntaron confundidos.

Ella rio al ver la ingenuidad de sus compañeros.

-internet.

Mamori entro a la casa club donde Yukimitsu estaba arreglando unos papeles, toco suavemente la puerta que estaba al lado de ella y pregunto con su misma sonrisa si podría pasar.

-¿Como se siente tu pierna? pregunto la chica ya dentro de la habitación.

-A, mucho mejor gracias por acompañarme a la enfermería.

-No… Bajo la mirada.- Gracias a ti por haberme ayudado, incluso si no salió bien.

-A no te preocupes. Dijo su amigo algo avergonzado después de haber meditado un rato la conjetura de sus pensamientos no había pensado del todo bien. Aunque… hizo una leve pausa volviendo a mirarla- Esta vez sí planeamos otra cosa puede que funcione…

-No

-No en serio, ya pensé bien las cosas y creo que si hacemos que el venga y…

-Gracias pero no. Decía la chica con una mirada de nostalgia y fastidio a otro lado.

-Creo que me obsesione. Rio espontáneamente con un aire de vergüenza.-Hay que dejar este asunto por la paz, yo… no es él. Suspiro pesadamente.- Y si lo es, no me importa. Simplemente dijo la chica deteniéndose para tomar asiento junto a una silla a su lado.

-Hay que dejar este asunto por la paz, simplemente… Volvió a reír para sus adentros. -Voy a imaginar que realmente no me he enterado de nada estos últimos días y que tengo un inocente y desconocido admirador. Dijo sonriéndole al chico. -Cuando esto termine solo será parte de mis recuerdos…uno agradable.

El chico la miro, aun cuando su tono de voz era suave y sus palabras amenas se notaba el desconcierto de la chica.

-Claro, pero te duele ¿verdad?

Ella reacciono sorprendida por sus palabras. Nerviosa tratando de arreglar el tono en el que dijo sus palabras calló por un momento.

-Cuando vimos que tenía demasiados papeles donde parecía estar haciendo lo mismo con más chicas… te dolió ¿verdad? Respondió el chico tratando de ser lo más delicado posible.

Mamori río amablemente a su compañero. -Bien sabes que no es su estilo coleccionar corazones, está haciendo algo malo, y sea lo que sea que quiere hacer me lo quiere hacer a mí también o por lo menos de eso me quiero enterar.

-No creo, por lo menos no a una amiga.

-Bueno…Decía ella un poco triste manteniendo su sonrisa y levantándose de la silla.-Durante todo este tiempo nunca ha dicho que fuera su amiga.

-Mamori –san. Trato de llamarla el joven preocupado que seguía sosteniendo los papeles que había dejado de leer.

Suspirando regreso su mirada a Yukimitsu que se encontraba preocupado.-Voy a pasar un poco de tiempo planeando el festival, así que mientras esto ocurra casi no voy a poder venir a ayudarlos por lo menos en la tarde, ¿podrías ayudarme con los papeles y también a la recolección de información? Yo tratare de hacer mis demás obligaciones por la tarde en cuanto termine de organizar todo con el comité, realmente no quiero quitarte el tiempo, ¿no sé si sea mucha molestia?

-Claro. Dijo el chico sin hacer más preguntas, sabía que el trabajo que Mamori hacia era mucho entre ser manager del equipo, la presidenta del comité disciplinario y encima una estudiante prodigio que ayudaba además con los quehaceres del hogar, pero nunca se había quejado de esto, la chica no es que fuese extraordinaria, si no que sabia coordinar el tiempo que dedicaba a cada cosa y le gustaba ser puntual por lo que siempre aun cuando le costara trabajo trataba de entregar cada tarea en el momento debido, por lo que le sorprendía el que justo ahora le pidiera ayuda. Parecía más bien que quería evitar el club por algún tiempo. Pero sin hacer preguntas acepto la petición de la chica.

-Gracias por la ayuda, en verdad gracias, no es mucho, no te quitara tiempo para los entrenamientos, y no esfuerces mucho la pierna, cualquier cosa que se ofrezca no dudes en llamarme.

-No te preocupes, puedo hacer este trabajo y la pierna no fue nada grave la puedo mover y todo.

-Gracias. Y con su mismo semblantee apaciguado salió de la habitación.

Monta y Sena no se habían percatado de nada para ellos lo único que tenían que hacer era simplemente seguir todas las reglas no escritas que les había inculcado la televisión con el tema.

-Sí, digo es muy romántico. Comento la chica.- pero no creerán que con lo avanzada que esta la tecnología no se usen otros medios para conquistar a una persona.

-Bueno si…pero donde está el amor por lo clásico. Decía monta avergonzada tratando de evitar que se notara que se había olvidado de ese detalle por completo.

-Además si en verdad quisieran ser anónimos no hay nada mejor para eso que un correo electrónico, que suene romántico e incluso podrías poner canciones y todo eso.

El chico que ya se había emocionado con la idea comenzó tramar que tipo de canción poner incluso adjuntar imágenes, además no solo se resumía a enviar cosas por correo también podría ser por alguna red colectiva incluso podría mandar películas o partes de esta, un nuevo nivel de acoso estaba cocinándose en la mente del chico.

Zuzuna que los observaba se encontraba feliz pues habían caído en la charada.

-He?- decía Sena que se encontraba atrás al fin opinando al respecto de toda esta idea ya que no lo dejaban hablar.

-bueno no es una mala idea, pero…Mamori-neechan no tiene correo.

-¿Qué? Miraron ambos chicos.

-A ella no le gustan mucho las computadoras y aunque la escuela para poder enviarle información le pidió que hiciera un correo después de unos meses se le olvido la contraseña y lo dejo…tampoco creo que sea parte de una red social, aunque sus amigas la mencionan en la suyas.

El otro chico gritando rayos se azoto en el piso desilusionado viendo como sus planes recientes se desplomaban.

Zuzuna tenía que pensar en algo rápido pues esto echaría a perder su reciente plan.

-Ella me dio su correo.

Dijo sin más realmente improvisando sus palabras pues estas eran mentira.

-Uno nuevo que hicimos yo le insistí n que hiciera uno nuevo y esta vez no olvidara la contraseña pues me la ah dicho a mí.

Meditaba Sena extrañado.- A mí no me ha dicho nada.

-Es porque todavía no ha agregado a ningún contacto más que a mi… es algo de chicas decía dándose vuelta tratando de que sus palabras sonaran convincentes para los chicos.

-Perfecto entonces cual es su dirección un cierto sudor frio comenzó a resbalar por la nuca de la chica el dichoso correo no existía, así que tuvo que inventar uno que sonara congruente con la chica y encima rogando al cielo que no lo haya usado alguien más.

Los chicos anotaron la dirección, mientras Zuzuna meditaba la manera más rápida de llegar a su casa y poder así crear el dichoso correo.

-Muy bien, pero recuerden aun no pueden enviarle nada, necesitamos que asimile esta última carta donde le indicamos que esperara noticias prontas de nosotros… no se esperara que la busquemos por internet, además ustedes deben de inventar una dirección de correo para poder cortejarla.

Monta dio unas cuantas palabras irónicas al chico a su lado y emocionado comenzó a ser comentarios en vos alta para ver qué clase de correo le gustaba todo con referencias al pastel de banana.

Ella saliendo de la habitación les recordó que lo hicieran discretamente y guardando silencio mientras ponía un dedo en su boca en señal de silencio.

La carta que traía en sus manos no era del todo una farsa y sobre todo una última carta, es verdad que indicaba que se encontrarían por otros medios y que pronto tendría respuestas obvias del autor pero no mencionaba que fuese por internet.

Lo del correo y todo lo demás solo era una manera de distraer a los chicos de sus verdaderos planes, se sentía mal por todo el esfuerzo y dedicación que habían puesto a todo este trabajo pero quien podría desperdiciar oportunidad más deliciosa luego los recompensaría por ello, invitándoles a comer o algo por el estilo. Con sumo cuidado antes de que las clases terminaran deposito la carta en el casillero de Mamori esperando tuviera el efecto deseado, ahora solo faltaba completar la otra parte del plan, informarle a You-nii de lo que estaba pasando, claro no especificaba que esto también no fuera parte de su estrategia, tenía que ser rápida por un lado no quería que nadie sospechara el por qué estaba en los casilleros de los alumnos de segundo además después de ver a Hiruma correría a inventarse el dichoso correo de Mamori.

-You-nii. Decía la chica feliz saludando a un inmutado chico que se encontraba en un salón tecleando constante en su portátil.- Traigo noticias ¿no creerás lo que paso?

-¿Cancelaron algún estúpido festival o han invitado a salir a un imbécil tesorero…? Decía aun enojado pero riendo sarcásticamente sin detener su faena.

-¿Eh?, nada de eso, es sombre el "encargo", Mamo-nee se ha quedado de ver con su admirador y…

-Déjalo así.

-¿Qué? Zuzuna miro confundida por la respuesta del chico.

-No me interesa. Solo quería saber que estaban tramando esos mocosos y porque hacia tanto escándalo ella, pero ahora que ya sé que se trata del mono, no tiene sentido que la espíes, todo lo que haga me tiene sin cuidado.

-Entonces ¿ya no quieres que la espié? Preguntaba decepcionada la chica.

-Por lo menos a mi ya no me interesa, si quieres seguir haciéndolo por tu cuenta, hazlo. El chico continuaba tecleando en su computadora.

-Pero…pero ella dijo que ¿si la podías acompañar?

Por fin había dicho las palabras adecuadas para robar la atención del chico que dirigió la mirada hacia ella con su comentario.

-Bueno, no es como si lo pidiera, ellos le mandaron una carta a Mamo-nee diciendo que se vería con su admirador para comer y ella menciono que le gustaría que la acompañaras para poder saber quién es y que intenciones quiere.

-Je'. Reía déspota el chico que tras escuchar esto regreso su mirada a la computadora.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que de todas las personas que le rodean, me pediría a mí que la acompañara para esta clase de asuntos y sobre todo que yo aceptaría?

-Pues… dijo haciéndose la disimulada.-Dice que eres el único que le inspira confianza. La chica realmente esperaba que Hiruma cayera en el truco.

-No lo hare.

Miraba la chica ahora si desilusionada.

-No tengo tiempo para tonterías y menos de este tipo, si ella prefiere perder el tiempo en esas estupideces en lugar de encargarle su trabajo al calvo como si nadie lo hubiera notado, no es mi problema. Además has dicho que lo menciono mas no pedía el favor como tal… si lo quiere que lo pida ella misma…aunque claro… Decía sonriendo.- La respuesta seria la misma.

-¿Pero...? La chica tenía que encontrar la manera rápida de hacer cambiar de opinión al mariscal.

-¿De qué tanto te asustas? el enano y el mono no le van a hacer nada.

-Dijo que te devolvería el dinero si ibas.

Ahora si qué había llamado su atención completamente, tanto que ya había dejado de escribir.

-¿Cómo? Dijo serio el chico viendo a la morena.

-Que en recompensa te devolvería el dinero que recupero hoy en el club. Muchos habían visto la pequeña escenita que montaron cuando Mamori salió de la habitación y él le fue a pedir el dinero, pero no se había percatado de que Zuzuna también hubiera visto la escena.

El no era tonto, algo se traía la chica skate entre manos o la maldita manager se había vuelto loca. La miro serio un rato y sin decir nada continúo escribiendo por un tiempo en su computadora.

La chica resignada suspiro retirándose del cuarto, no se rendiría tan fácil pero necesitaba pensar en algo más creativo para poder convencer al chico, en esas estaba, a punto de salir de la habitación cuando oyó la voz grave de Hiruma.

-¿A qué hora es su cita?

-¡A las 4! Dijo feliz volteando la chica con renovado ánimo. - A las 4 en el centro comercial Deimon, donde sirven las bebidas italianas, las que están cerca de la tienda de mascotas.

-Ya sé donde es. Dijo sin inmutarse.

Después de esto una larga pausa se sembró dentro de la habitación cuyo único ruido eran las teclas del computador apretándose constantemente sin tregua.

-Eso quiere decir ¿qué iras? Dijo Zuzuna rompiendo el silencio.

Hiruma dejo de escribir y mirando a la niña le respondió con su típica sonrisa.

- si, a ver qué pasa.

Zuzuna grito sin poder contener la emoción, y antes de hacer alguna otra cosa que pudiera delatarla le dijo a Hiruma que no se arrepentiría de ir y salió contenta de la habitación. Ya estaba hecho Hiruma y Mamori tendrían una cita, claro que ellos no lo sabían, engañando a Sena y a Monta para que concentraran su atención en otro lado, le mando la carta a Mamori para que pudiera encontrarse en el centro comercial con su admirador, pero claro, ese admirador no sería otro más que el mismísimo Demonio a quien ya había convencido sin saber nada de ir a su encuentro. Claro que Hiruma no se había tragado para nada el cuento de la niña y una vez que esta había abandonado la habitación relajado dejo de usar su computadora y recargándose en el respaldo de la silla miro para el techo divertido.

-Con que una cita…je'. Rio irónicamente.- Tan rápido ya se van a echar para atrás. Miro con atención su pantalla releyendo lo que había escrito en ella y una vez convencido de lo que había puesto apretó la tecla enviar.

-Creo que al mono no le caería nada mal algo de ayuda, kekeke.

En la pantalla aparecía un pequeño recuadro de texto que indicaba que el mensaje ya había sido enviado con éxito al destinatario, parpadeando se encontraba un correo electrónico inusual en la bandeja de entrada de Hiruma, era el tesorero del comité.

Cerró la pantalla de su computadora y volviéndose a recargar en la silla cerró los ojos para descansar su vista de tanto escribir dando un pequeño suspiro.

-El gordo y el viejo no están, se fueron temprano a casa. Y abriendo los ojos desvió sus verdes ojos hacia la pared.- Creo que tendré que ir solo…bien. Y levantándose de la silla tomo su chaqueta y salió del club, cuando estaba por salir completamente del lugar noto que aun ordenando papeles se encontraba Yukimitsu en uno de los cuartos, el capitán apenas mostro interés por lo que estaba haciendo pero sabía que la razón por la que el calvo todavía estuviera ordenando papeles era por el favor que le había pedido la maldita manager, el tenia la culpa por ofrecerse a ayudarla después de su capricho.

-cierras bien al irte maldito calvo.

Yukimitsu no había notado la presencia de Hiruma en la sala, sorprendido tiro el bloque de papeles que recientemente había ordenado y tenía en la mano

-Claro. Decía solemne mente.

Hiruma quien podía pasarse horas enteras dentro del club donde parecía que vivía y del cual no se iba, hasta altas horas de la noche, era bastante extraño que se retirara con todo y sus cosas tan pronto, por lo menos para la hora inusual a la que el se iba.

-¿Te vas a casa Hiruma-san? Decía el chico mientras prestaba atención a una de las hojas que ordenaba y sostenía en su mano.

-No… voy a cobrar una deuda. Dijo sonriendo y salió sin más del club.

Yukimitsu miro extrañado como el mariscal salía del cuarto.- ¿Una deuda? Repitió y observando el papel con la dirección y teléfonos de todas esas chicas que él y Mamori habían encontrado el día anterior decidió guardarlo… algo tendría ese dichoso papel de uso en el futuro y continuo ordenando papeles.

La sangre alcanzo a recorrer una distancia considerable entre el suelo y la pared salpicando bastantes ángulos con el rojo elixir dejando una gran mancha perturbadora en la calle, sin embargo, no era la única marca roja que se encontraba en el lugar.

-Lo…lo siento. Decía uno de los desfallecidos que apenas podía alcanzar a estirar su ensangrentada mano, pues en ese momento era la única extremidad que alcanzaba a sentir de su cuerpo, al querer rogar por su propio perdón, intento alcanzar el zapato de su verdugo para así ser expiado, pero apenas había colocado una pequeña parte de su dedo, cuando sintió un tremendo dolor en el abdomen que le hizo poner su vista en blanco.

-Tch. Su pierna volvió a moldearse en el estomago de su víctima, quien todavía tenía la marca del último golpe.

-¿Y…eso? decía sin aire el pobre tipo sangrando.- ¿Por qué fue?

-Me arruinaste los zapatos basura… y acercándose lentamente al pobre sujeto, Agon lo sujeto del cabello alzándolo a la par de su mirada, el tipo apaliado ya cansado de los golpes solo atino a verlo.

-Y solo por eso…te matare. Su cara absorta de oscuridad lleno de pavor al sujeto que ya se esperaba lo peor.

El saldo eran 3 narices rotas, una costilla fracturada, dos brazos dislocados, dos tipos medio muertos desmallados en el piso y otro levantado del cabello a punto de hacerle compañía a los otros dos, sin mencionar las 3 billeteras "confiscadas", y pese a todo esto, la estrella de shinryuuji seguía luciendo tan fresco como la misma mañana, no tenía ni un solo rasguño por la pelea que acaba de provocar y aun así se encontraba tan irritado como si la golpiza hubiera sido suya, el tiempo que le quitaron esos tres sujetos al ponerse frente a el ya no iba a regresar.

Quiza…podría ser que… esta fuera… la primera vez que… ¡Agon perdería una cita!

Llamo tantas veces como pudo, pero la chica no contestaba, todo parecía indicar que la mujer con la que había quedado de verse se había marchado…lo planto.

-¡Bastardo idiota! Grito mientras descargaba varios golpes en la cara del tipo.- la bruja ya no está… ¡mierda!

-Kekeke ¿te dejaron botado? Se escuchaba divertido a Hiruma con las manos en los bolsillos en una esquina algo apartada del lugar de la pelea.

- Aaaaa ¿a mí? Kukuku ¿de qué rayos hablas? a mi no me pasa eso, muy diferente a lo que tú ya debes estar acostumbrado.

-Valla que mal… es toda una casualidad que estuviera pasando con mi celular grabando el panorama justo cuando comenzaste a golpear ciudadanos kekeke.

-¿Casualidad basura?

-Trabajo escolar, ya vez como son las clases, un experimento…quise improvisar con un poco de sociología, caminaba por aquí haber si encontraba algo interesante y halle 4 simios peleando entre sí, así que decidí grabarlos, irónico que uno de ellos fueras tu. Decía divertido el chico.

-Si claro… me importa un carajo ¿qué quieres realmente? Decía el chico irritado pateando el cuerpo tirado que tenia frente.

-Kekeke ¿no te has divertido bastante embarrándole la cara en tus botas?

-No aun no, todavía me falta la tuya en mis zapatos….pero no los quiero ensuciar con porquerías. Lo mira riendo. ¿Qué quieres basura imbécil? Decía ya harto mientras escudriñaba con su meñique su oreja izquierda.

-Me debes dinero.

-Aaaa, yo no recuerdo deberte nada.

-7000 yens.

-Yo me los encontré, que antes estuvieran en tu cartera es tu problema no mío.

-4 teléfonos.

-Tienes bastantes, además eran para una emergencia.

-Machacaste 7 esclavos míos.

-Je' Como si te faltaran, además no creo que te importe mucho que les pase.

-Aun no me entregaban el informe que me habían preparado.

-¿Que quieres?

El lugar comenzaba a formar un aire cada vez más pesado, ambos retándose con la mirada incrustaron sus diabólicos ojos en el otro, mientras mostraban su aterradora sonrisa.

-¿Vas a pagarme Maldito rasta?

-Como fastidias basura, bien sabes que no, ahora ¿qué tengo que hacer para que te largues imbécil? Claro que si estas hay parado como retrasado, es por qué quieres recibir una golpiza.

-Nada, no quiero nada.

-¿?

- Ya me lo pagaras.

-¿Estas pequeñeces estúpidas? Dijo Agon riendo.

-No… esto y más.

-Ja' ¿me estas amenazando basura? No tienes los huevos para atacarme y no creo que tengas nada mío o nada que me importe en tu estúpido cuaderno. Dijo gritando el chico rasta imponiéndose ante el capitán de los deimon. Hiruma calculadoramente se había situado lo bastante cerca de Agon para que lo escuchara perfectamente pero lo bastante lejos como para que no lo atacara, claro a lado y muy cerca de su bicicleta pues conocía la velocidad del rasta.

-Kukuku, a tu idiota, tu serás el que me lo page, una por una, todas esas pendejadas que ocurrieron en aquel partido.

-Tú rompiste los uniformes idiota.

-¿De qué uniformes me hablas basura? Oh, ¿no me digas que han estado entrenando con uniformes rotos? vaya pordioseros que han de parecer todos ustedes, algo más a su nivel. Y eran nuevos ni siquiera pueden tener uniformes nuevos sin que parezcan mendigos y perdedores. Se burlaba despotamente en su cara.

-Je'. Rio cínicamente Hiruma por un momento. –Todos saben que desde que perdiste el partido contra nosotros te la has pasado entrenando de día y de noche ,todos estos días sin descanso, es un poco extraño que justamente cuando dejaras de tener citas para dedicarte a algo que nunca has hecho, estés continuando con tus flirteos cuando necesitas alguna estúpida cuartada.

-¡Cállate mierda! Agon grito fuera de sí, casi a punto de correr y por un milésimo instante estar frente de Hiruma para darle la golpiza de su vida, lo que único que pudo salvar al chico demonio fue una sirena de policía que se escuchaba a lo lejos que pudo lograr que Agon frenara su paso y se contuviera de volver a armar una matanza.

-Cierra la maldita boca imbécil, lo que yo haga con mi vida es mi puto problema, voy a destrozarlos…la próxima vez en el campo ¡Los voy a matar!

-Tu orgullo están grande, que antes de matar a golpes a tu rival, preferirías apalear a la persona que hirió tu orgullo por el medio que lo hizo, esta vez seria en el campo de futbol, pero eso no te impidió romper la imagen de tu contrincante ¿o me equivoco?

-No son ni dignos de llamarse mis contrincantes. Decía irritado el joven.

-¿Quién habla de nosotros? Reía burlonamente Hiruma. -Tú has puesto esas palabras en tu boca yo no.

-Haz lo que quieras. Dijo el otro ya aburrido dándole la espalda.- Yo a ti no te debo nada.

Y así sin más se marcho dejando al tipo que había golpeado asustado en una esquina y agradecido porque se olvidara de él completamente.

-Yo creo que sí. Hiruma saco su celular recargándolo en su hombro mientras tomaba su bicicleta y se marchaba antes de que llegara la patrulla, las sirenas de la policía se escuchaban bastante cerca.

-Hola esclavo, listo para tu trabajo final… ¡No me importa si estabas a punto de cometer sepuku! de todas formas tienes una maldita suerte, parece que recibirás bastante ayuda en tu misión Kekeke cambio de planes muchas sabandijas son mejor que una además tendrás la ayuda de un "amigo" mío, mejor dicho un maldito fisgón calvo….¿Mmm?... con eso ultima parte aun tengo mis dudas, pero creo que encontré una buena carnada. El endemoniado joven corto la llamada y mirando al piso sonrió.

-Una buena carnada, je'… ¿no es así maldita manager?

Agon seguía caminando, iba tan de prisa que ya no podía escuchar la sirenas de la policía, se encontraba bastante lejos del lugar de la golpiza, caminaba concentrado hasta que sintió un jalón en el brazo como si alguien lo tomara, no se encontraba de humor, estaba a punto de mandar a volar por los aires a la persona prendada de su brazo cuando noto que era una hermosa joven. Fastidiado tuvo que improvisar su mejor sonrisa fingida para poder dirigirse a la chica.

-¿Ah? Kirim, no te había visto, vaya sorpresa no pensé encontrarte por aquí, oh, hace mucho frio permíteme que te de mi chamarra.

-¡Estoy tan feliz! Le sonreía al chico. -La verdad es que me había sentido mal por no recibir ninguna llamada tuya después de salir.

- Ah… ¿eso? , veras. Explicaba Agon fastidiado. -Me robaron el celular y perdí la agenda telefónica que tenia dentro, trate de buscarte pero…

-No hay problema. Comentaba la chica gustosa abrasándose más fuerte de su brazo. -Ya me lo has dicho todo, te puedo perdonar cualquier cosa.

-Aah… sí, claro…en ese caso, que te parece si vamos a pasear kirim-chan, reserve un resta…

-¡Agon chan!

Kirim quien aun tenia a Agon del brazo comenzaba a desfigurar poco a poco su rostro al notar como una "plaga" tomaba del brazo libre que ella no podía acaparar a su "pareja". La recién llegada ágil y graciosamente sujetaba al chico como si no notara la presencia ajena que lo tenía por el otro costado.

-¿Y esta quién es?

-Ni idea, ¿quien ray…? El joven que comenzaba a exasperarse por todo el forcejeo que sentía en sus extremidades cambio de nueva cuenta su mirada al notar lo bien que se encontraba de "salud" la recién llegada que tenía a su lado.

- Permíteme ayudarte, pensé que te resbalas por eso sacudí el brazo. Contestaba Agon con sus usuales sonrisas.

-Agon ¿no te has olvidado de mi verdad? Le decía la chica que comenzaba a mirarlo de manera especial

-Claro que no. En un movimiento rápido y preciso este golpea el bolso de la chica que cae al frio suelo donde al recogerlo muy galantemente, el joven toma sin que se den cuenta la identificación de la chica.

-Midoriko, como olvidar tu nombre, ten se te cayó cuando resbalo la bolsa. Y le entrega con una sonrisa su credencial.

-Que descuidada, lo siento.

- No hay problema.

-¡¿Y quién es esta? Decía enojada la primera chica aun aferrada a su brazo.

-¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?

-No, claro que no Midoriko. Seguro que esta chica se resbalo, el suelo está algo húmedo y se sujeto de mi brazo, ni idea de quien sea, de hecho ¿Por qué no nos vamos?

-¡Agon! Y las cosas que escribiste en la cart…

-Aaaaa, vete a fastidiar a otro lado. Decía el chico que se zafaba del frenético agarre de la chica para caminar junto con su otra acompañante. -Midoriko vaya coincidencia ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ver el centro con unas amigas, pero ya se fueron a sus casas, yo todavía no quiero regresar.

-Vaya sorpresa ¿sabes? conozco un restaurant cerca de aquí…

-Yo preferiría una película. Decía la chica con una sonrisa coqueta mientras el chico de gafas la miraba fijamente.

-mmm…bien, ya lo decidí, iremos a aquel restaurant…

-A…bueno, no importa. Contestaba la alegre muchacha que lo abrazaba con más fuerza del brazo. -Mientras pueda estar contigo soy feliz, sobre todo después de leer la carta, ¿y a que restaurant me quieres llevar?

-….

-¿Sabes? Conozco un buen lugar que vende sodas italianas en el centro comercial ¿te gustaría ir mañana conmigo, Agon-kun?

-Contigo iría hasta el fin del mundo. Le decía sonriendo amablemente el chico.

-Vale ¿qué te parece como a las 4?

Mamori por fin acababa de salir del comité, ya había acordado comprar el material necesario para el festival, un grupo de jóvenes ya se había organizado para poder ir por el mañana, así que sintiéndose mal por el trabajo que le había encargado a Yukimitsu, decidió tomar el tiempo libre que le quedaría mañana en ayudarle a arreglar los papeles, podría decirse que tenía esa tarde libre, ya no había casi nadie en la escuela dirigiéndose a su casillero por sus cosas vio la dichosa carta con la que no se había topado en la mañana y la que se le había olvidado tener. No le prestó atención tomo sus cosas de locker y se marcho dándole la espalda al sobre, había avanzado ya un buen tramo hacia la salida cuando se detuvo meditando un poco y mirando de reojo su casillero con la nota que sabía, había dejado atrás.

Regreso arrepentida por abandonar la carta, la sujeto y tomándola con las manos como si tratara de romperla se detuvo un momento sin haber decidido todavía si la destruía o no.

Después de dar un leve suspiro decidió abrir el sobre y leyéndola con atención noto que esta última carta era diferente a las demás, no solo por que fuese más corta si no por su mismo contenido. La leyó de reojo, bajo la mano junto con la nota y meditando un rato mientras procesaba las palabras escritas guardo la carta en su mochila y se marcho.

¿Que está tramando? Se peguntaba Mamori en silencio hasta que mirando al fondo, concibió la silueta de Yukimitsu que se retiraba de la casa club, se acerco al chico rápidamente pidiéndole disculpas por haberle acumulado tanta carga de trabajo.

-No, no es ningún problema contestaba sonriendo el chico. Estas mejor le preguntaba algo tímido su compañero.

-Sí, muchas gracias.

-¿Cómo va el festival? Le dijo tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Ya mejor, mañana irán varios chicos a comprar el material, pensaba ir al club a terminar el trabajo pendiente, prometo que en cuanto me desocupe te ayudare a terminarlo, de hecho pienso llevarme un poco de trabajo a casa para acabarlo a tiempo y hacerte más ligera la carga, el festival es la próxima semana yo se que el partido será dentro de cuatro semanas y también se lo importante que es pero te juro que en cuanto me desocupe lo termino todo, ya no te distraigo mas .

-No te preocupes, entreno mucho sobre todo ahora que puedo participar en los partidos, pero cuando solía estar en la banca, me distraía bastante haciendo parte del papeleo por eso todavía lo hago, además esta es información importante para mí y me sirve bastante ordenar estos datos por mí mismo, ya que así conozco de memoria las estrategias pasadas del enemigo. Me imagino que mañana no estarás en club Mamori-san así que no te preocupes, yo me encargo de esto, te veré después.

- Claro, gracias. Y despidiéndose de Yukimitsu, Mamori volvió a sacar la carta que guardo en su mochila leyéndola en silencio la volvía a repasar, desvió su mirada a un costado y más relajada la guardo.

-Estaré en el centro comercial a las 4.

**Omake**

**Unas horas antes en el club….**

-¿Dónde se te olvidaron? Preguntaba ansioso el pateador del equipo al robusto línea que desesperado entraba a la casa club buscando sus llaves.

-Las deje junto a mi mochila estaba recargada cerca de las maquinas de pachinko. Comentaba nervioso Kurita que ya entraba dispuesto a lanzar las pesadas maquinas con su enorme fuerza.

-Entonces deben seguir ahí.

Los dos fundadores del equipo giraban la perilla de la puerta para disponerse a buscar las llaves cuando de pronto sorprendieron a varios miembros del equipo en un semicírculo observando detenidamente a Toganou que sentado en una silla terminaba de dibujar.

Taki, Komosubi, Yukimitsu, Kuroki y Juumonji que estaban viendo al mangaka en potencia terminar su obra desviaron por un momento la mirada a Musashi y Kurita que los miraban confundidos para luego dejar de prestarles atención y regresar su mirada a la labor del artista.

-¿Qué están haciendo? Cuestionaba Musashi con intriga.

-Shhht… Se va a desconcentrar. Lo callaba Juumonji muy serio viendo como su amigo dibuja.

Toganou estaba muy concentrado e incomodo pues no le gustaba para nada el tener tanto público viendo pero todo fuera en aras de la improvisación, sacaba su lengua mientras terminaba de hacer trazos en señal de dificultad y después de un ligero movimiento plasmo una tenue línea en la hoja dando por hecho el fin de su obra.

Sus compañeros a su lado no parecían muy convencidos de su trabajo.

-AH ¡lo olvidaba .

Y en tres sencillo pasos la firma del autor aparecía en una de las esquinas de la obra mientras todos respondían ya conformes con lo presenciado en un unisonó: ¡Aaaaa!

-Listo.

-Sí que tienes talento. Decía recargándose Juumonji en la cabeza de su amigo.

-Si aunque mi regalo es mejor. Decía Kuroki recargándose en el otro extremo de la cabeza de Toganou que ya empezaba a enfadarse por eso.

-Claro que no. Pronunciaba el artista sacudiéndose de sus amigos.- ¿Tu que le vas a dar?

-Un tenedor.

-¡¿Qué? Decían al mismo tiempo todos los presentes en el cuarto mientras las dos presencias que seguían en la entrada los miraban confundidos con una gota en la cabeza.

-Eso es basura. Le recalcaba a su compañero el chico de la cicatriz.

-¡muffo!¡muffo!

-Claro que no, es mi tenedor de la suerte.

-¿Qué clase de estupidez es eso? Le contestaba Juumonji.

-Cuando se terminan todos los palillos o uno está en la calle nunca se sabe cuando se necesita un buen tenedor.

-¡Es basura! Además es de plástico.

-Tu regalos será mucho mejor he? Contestaba irritado el gamer.

-Por supuesto que sí, es un cupón.

-Ja' eso sí que es estúpido.

-Claro que no.

-Ya basta los dos. Se levantaba Toganou tratando de callar a sus dos camaradas.

-Es obvio que sus regalos son una porquería comparada con mi retrato.

Y acto seguido los tres hermanos comenzaban de nueva cuenta una humareda por su siguiente pelea.

-¿Qué rayos sucede aquí? Cuestionaba Musashi ya harto por no saber que estaba ocurriendo.

-Ahaha ¿Qué no lo saben? Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi querida "sister", aunque no recuerdo que fuese hoy, pero todos estamos buscando un regalo. Decía felizmente Natsuhiko que volvía a levantar un pulgar y enseñar su resplandeciente sonrisa.

-Un pedazo de bambú arrancado, ¡una gran piedra! ¿Qué clase de regalos son estos? Preguntaba sorprendido el pateador.

-AH¡ una fiesta, Musashi deberíamos ir a comprar algo, ¡ya se! Traeré pollo ¡si! Pollo kantones. Dacia Kurita cuyos ojos comenzaban a iluminarse por la idea mientras que su joven pupilo lo miraba con admiración ante la propuesta de comida.

-Ahaha y eso no es todo Massieu-musashi, aun falta el mejor regalo de todos ¡el mío! Una foto autografiada de mí.

Mientras los presentes en el cuarto comentaban sobre obsequios o trataban de decidir cual presente era mejor, Zuzuna, Sena y Monta entraban a la habitación luego de discutir que correo sonaba mejor, uno sin afirmaciones a cierta fruta amarilla, al verla llegar todos los presentes en el cuarto (bueno…menos Musashi) Quedaron atónitos, tratando de esconder sus regalos, sin éxito tirando varios en el proceso.

-¿Qué sucede aquí, parece que han visto un muerto? Comentaba sin sospechar nada la niña.

-Muffo. Se acerco Komosubi entregándole una enorme piedra en las manos que al momento de sujetarla la niña no aguantando el peso arrojo sin querer en el pie de Sena.

Todos siguiendo el ejemplo del pequeño línea depositaron uno tras uno sus "útiles" obsequios en las manos de la chica.

-¿eh, chicos? ¿Qué es todo esto? Decía intrigada la niña.

-Son tus regalos de cumpleaños. Decían al mismo tiempo todos los presentes, mientras Sena que recientemente había captado lo ocurrido tenía la cara como si el supuesto muerto lo hubiera visto el.

-Pero chicos hoy no es mi cumpleaño…..

-¡no claro que lo es que graciosa! Ponía las manos en su boca el corredor que nervioso trataba de disimular lo que ella había dicho.

-¿Hoy no es tu cumpleaños? Preguntaba serio Juumonji mientras Taki que seguía girando en una pierna recordaba un detalle especial.

-AHAHA¡ Es cierto el cumpleaños de mi hermana no es este día.

Sena quien rápidamente se apuraba a susurrarle a Zuzuna lo que estaba pasando, era acechado por las recientes miradas de odio que le profesaban sus compañeros en el lugar.

-Así, jajaja los eh engañado, por supuesto que es mi cumpleaños. Decía la niña disimulando en defensa de su amigo.

-Pero "sis" Hoy no es tu cumpleaños.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! acuérdate que mama siempre cocina un pastel en esta fecha. Decía Zuzuna mientras tomaba las mejillas de su hermano y las estiraba tratando de que olvidara el tema.

-Así, creo que sí, menos mal, bueno será mejor que te ayude a cargar los regalos a casa. Y el flexible chico tomo la piedra que habían obsequiado a su hermana, Komosubi al que se le había olvidado la escena de la mañana, recordó que era lo que le estaba diciendo con urgencia a Taki y justo cuando el chico logro cargar la piedra su canal receptor de lenguaje poderoso se abrió escuchando atentamente las palabras del chico línea.

-¡Muffo!muffo!: "_Querido Taki. Debo señalarte que no se te deben olvidar los obsequios antes entregados por Sena-kun ya que estos venidos con muy buenas intenciones, nos hicieron entrar en intriga esta mañana, al malinterpretar sus deseos gustosos de felicitar a una muy buena compañera en señal de amistad, con deseos platónicos que a nosotros, si bien no nos afectan, teníamos que tener en nuestro conocimientos para evitar distracciones antes de un evento tan delicado como nuestro futuro partido, pero que termino siendo solamente un gracioso malentendido al comprobar que se trataba de una inocente felicitación. Que no se te olviden."_

-eh? Ahaha claro. Decía el chico con la cara roja por el esfuerzo que no entendía del todo lo que le quiso decir Komosubi.

-Realmente no entendiste lo que dijo ¿verdad? Le preguntaba Musashi que se agachaba para poder recoger las llaves recién encontradas de Kurita.

-¿he….?

-Te está diciendo que no se te olvide el obsequio de Sena.

-Ah si, ¿y qué es lo que Sena le regalo?

-Un sobre y una flor. Decía Kurita sin percatarse de la situación.

-Un sobre…mmm…me han pedido poemas… ¡Ah!

Y soltando la piedra que de nueva cuenta volvía a acomodarse en el pie del Runninback, el hermano mayor de Zuzuna, se abalanzaba sobre el corredor, el cual no podía escapar de la embestida pues seguía atorado debajo de la roca.

-No tengo nada contra ti Sena-Kun pero tengo que defender el honor de mi hermana. Decía el joven que improvisaba una llave en el brazo del chico.

-P-pero…yo no hecho nada… ¿c-como he faltado a su honor?

-No lo sé, pero como príncipe que soy debo retarte a un duelo como caballeros, será con espadas al amanecer.

-¡Hermano!

-No, no lo defiendas… a menos que al que estuvieras defendiendo fuera a mí en ese caso ¡Thank you!

-Taki-kun. Interrumpía el chico calvo que se había quedado atrás por los constantes conflictos de sus compañeros.- No quiero diferir de ti pero ¿para retar a alguien a un duelo no se necesita un guante?

-Cierto… ¡¿Alguien tendrá un guante a la mano?

-Yo tengo uno. Decía el receptor que inmediatamente se puso a buscar dicha prenda en su pantalón.

-N…No me ayudes Monta. Se oí la entrecortada voz de Sena en el piso.

El pateador que había dejado de presenciar la escena, se coloco al fondo del salón sirviéndose una taza de café que soplaba recargándose en una de las columnas del club mientras miraba la escena en la que todos los miembros del salón trataban de ponerse de acuerdo en alguna fecha coherente para el duelo.-Idiotas. Se oyó decir por un momento, y sorbiendo unos tragos de la amarga bebida continúo observando y se fue.

La historia ya esta a punto d acabar...de hecho (para q vean que si publicare pronto n_nU) ya tengo el ultimo capitulo, lo estoy reparando y como esta algo larguito no se si dividirlo en dos o dejarlo asi...pero el punto es que ya esta. muchas muchisimas gracias por leer en verdad y de nueva cuenta una disculpa por no poder publicar a tiempo... pues nos estamos leyendo pronto jeje. ja na¡


	5. Alguien me dijo

**YA-HA¡ **Que hay¡ Bueno primero quiero disculparme por la tardansa (aunque ya no fueron tantos meses o el año n_nU) creo que tengo que modificar mi concepto de "Pronto publico" en mi defensa le hechare toda la culpa a la escuela jeje. Este capitulo (y el siguiente :D) esta dedicado de manera especial y con mucho cariño a "Elda 17" ò "Sonia-bessona" Quien es la dibujante de la Historia, esta chica es genial dibuja identinco a Yuuske Murata, y ah decidio hacer este Fanfic en version **Comic-Manga**, en verdad es talentosa me enamore de la portada que hizo, el primer capitulo del "comic" lo pueden encontrar en su devianart o en la pagina de submanga con el mismo titulo de la historia (anexo las paginas al final del capitulo). A bueno no se si recurden que el cap pasadoal final de la historia les dije que el prox cap seria el ultimo, pero le agregue demasiadas cosas tanto que siempre no solo tuve que dividir el capitulo en dos si no en tres, y de hecho este capitulo fue tan largo (como unas 65 paginas...65 paginas que no me dejaron dormir bien -_-U) que lo tuve que dividir en dos para que "supiera" bien la historia por asi decirlo osea que mas o menos faltan 4 cap. (contando este) para que acabe la historia, pero pues no creo taradarme mucho (ahora si) para eso, el prox capitulo lo publico la prox semana (pues aprovechando que lo dividi voy a corregirle unas cuantas cositas... dios cuanto escribo, si q es mucho jajaja, vale ya no los aburro, gracias por leer, espero que les agrade el capitulo ya saben pueden comentar lo que quieran y pues ya los dejo leer jeje, se cuidan mucho Ja naa¡.

**Disclamer:** Ni la increible historia de eyeshield 21 ni sus exelentes personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de los genios Riichiro Inagaki y Yuuske Murata :D

* * *

**Cap. V Alguien me dijo….**

Una ráfaga de aire que salió de la nada pronto había provocado que la chica que se encontraba sentada se estremeciera de frio, Mamori quien permanecía en su asiento dentro del centro comercial miraba a sus lados para visualizar al responsable del viento que había sentido segundos atrás, al buscar noto que se trataba de una joven pareja de novios que jugueteaban corriendo por todo el lugar haciendo tanto escándalo que la gente junto a ellos empezaban a molestarse por su presencia, sin embargo, la castaña no les prestó atención, por el contrario ellos habían logrado devolverla a la realidad desde el abismo de sus pensamientos, tan cerca de ella habían corrido que el aire que paso junto a la chica se sentía como si estuviera en medio del campo. La manager sonrió tenuemente por un momento, se le había olvidado que se encontraba en un lugar techado, agito su bebida con el popote tratando de pasar desapercibida por la gente a su alrededor mientras hacía tiempo para que su "cita" llegara.

Se sentía aturdida, se había hundido tanto dentro de sus propios pensamientos que no había notado ni el escándalo ni a la gente que tenía a su lado. Había mucho ruido, la música sonaba estrepitosa por todo el espacio, había mucha gente. La chica sorbió un poco su bebida mientras volvía a sumergirse dentro de su mente otra vez. "¿Vendrá?" Se preguntaba nerviosa "¿Por qué quiere verme aquí?"

No entendía realmente por que había decidido ir, que la había impulsado a aceptar ver al chico en el lugar que le indico la carta que había recibido por parte de su "admirador" ayer, tan fácil que era romper la nota y simplemente no hacerle caso, pero por el contrario, se encontraba sentada esperando sola al autor de su reciente desdicha.

¡Crack!... otro ruido volvió a distraerla de sí. La misma pareja que la había sacado de su trance hace un momento volvía a hacerlo ahora. Se había caído el celular de la chica, mientras esta trataba de recogerlo su novio se le había adelantado. Mamori dejo de pensar para dedicarse a observarlos, él no le devolvía el móvil mientras ella trataba de recuperarlo, estaban jugando, pronto sus risas comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes que la música del lugar. Las sonrisas de la pareja pronto habían logrado que la mirada de la manager se tornara nostálgica y triste, tratando de distraerse Mamori miro hacia otro lado. Siempre había vivido sin el asunto de los chicos atormentado su cabeza, siempre había estado rodeada de amigos que no le prestaban atención al tema o pretendientes que ella no parecía prestar atención, pero esta vez era diferente, todo indicaba que al fin había llegado el momento en que Anezaki Mamori se había enamorado y nada más y nada menos que de el Rey demonio del colegio. Siguió observando atentamente a la pareja por otro momento, cuando los miraba la chica se sentía consternada al verlos sonreír, sentía una sensación desagradable, una perturbación dentro de su pecho que subía poco a poco por su garganta, tan amarga que parecía ahogarse en ella…comenzaba a sentir envidia.

Inmediatamente se pregunto ¿qué tan cierto deseaba estar con un chico? Ella quería a alguien a su lado en ese momento, sin darse cuenta cerró los ojos por un segundo retornando a su subconsciente. Quería que en lugar de estar sentada sola en aquella mesa del centro comercial esperando a un chico con el que seguramente comenzaría una pelea, llegara su cita.

¿Su novio acaso…? Abrió los ojos sorprendida por sus propios pensamientos, distrayéndose dirigió su mirada a otro lado y observando el aparador de un local cercano, vio una chaqueta para hombre que le pareció estupenda, de nuevo volvió a cerrar los ojos, imagino que el chico que venía con ella al centro comercial la tenia puesta, sonrió ligeramente, dejo que su mente la sorprendiera, no veía la cara del joven en sus pensamientos solo imagino a una persona al azar, el estaba haciendo fila para comprar sus bebidas, lo miraba por detrás, contemplando su espalda pronunciada y delgada, de pronto su acompañante noto que lo observaban al mirarla ella le sonrió levemente, la nostalgia que se había cernido sobre la chica momentos atrás había desaparecido, cada pensamiento comenzaba hacer que la chica se sintiera cómoda, la atmosfera era cálida. El chico que la acompañaba en sus pensamientos se acerco a la mesa, mientras ella contemplaba esto en su mente por fuera seguía con los ojos cerrados.

–" Ni modo…" Oyó su voz en su cabeza.-"No tenían del sabor que querías te vas a tomar el de mango…"

Esa mirada, esos ojos, su cabello…su mano junto a la suya… Mamori seguía atenta dentro de su mente, el chico que sus propios pensamientos habían creado no era otro más que el.

-"…Maldita novia"

Mamori pronto abrió los ojos con sorpresa, su corazón comenzó a bombear con velocidad sin motivo alguno, era él no había duda, incluso su mente no podía crear otro chico que no fuera Hiruma, definitivamente lo amaba y deseaba estar con él.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos recobrando la pequeña trama que había construido su imaginación.

- "¿Y si no lo quiero?". Le respondió ella en su mente.-"Ya te lo compre así que te lo tomas"

El la tomo por la mejilla y acercándola a su rostro la beso en los labios. Era imposible no notar que la joven castaña que se encontraba esperando sola en la mesa de aquella fuente de sodas con los ojos cerrados, estuviera completamente sonrojada. De pronto la chica volvió a imaginar el beso…

-Por favor. Dijo en voz baja, mientras su mente volvía a recrear la imagen y se sonrojaba más.

-Dios por favor, no permitas que haga una tontería. Y lo volvió a ver.

-Yo…no debo estar con él, yo...

Sus labios junto a los suyos, la imagen no se borraba de su mente. ¿A quien quería engañar? si ni sus propios pensamientos le otorgaron tregua.

–Yo… te amo…Hiruma-kun. Sus labios lentamente pronunciaron las palabras casi inaudibles que poco a poco se perdían en el viento.

-¿Esperaste demasiado? Una voz masculina la había despertado nuevamente de sus pensamientos, pero esa voz tenía algo en particular. Ella miro como el joven que se había presentado agarraba la silla que estaba a su lado tomando asiento.

Ella negó con la cabeza la pregunta del chico, estaba impresionada.

-Siento llegar tan tarde, no sabía si vendrías, veras… estoy muy nervioso y por eso tarde un poco en llegar, pero que tontería ¿no te parece? ¿Estás enojada?

Ella se quedo en shock unos cuentos segundos, mientras observaba al chico que tenia frente a ella, de golpe reacciono ante su pregunta – No, no lo estoy…no espere mucho. Realmente estaba confundida ¿Qué hacia el aquí?

-Bueno, respondía con una sonrisa el tesorero del comité de deimon.

-Yo soy tu admirador secreto.

- Vamos lo puedes hacer mejor. Decía el capitán del equipo mientras su sonrisa burlona se asomaba en su fes.

-No-no creo que…

-¿Vamos maldito esclavo que puede ser tan malo?

-Es que yo…

-Que salgas.

Y el pobre y humillado joven salió del vestidor con un horrible vestido que le llegaba al doble de los tobillos al mismo tiempo que una desaliñada peluca rubia mal puesta se tambaleaba en su cabeza, esto sucedía mientras un espantoso maquillaje corrido se dibujaba en su rostro, su humillación ya estaba completa y sonriendo un poco para variar la ironía de la situación, dejo ver en su pálido y deforme rostro la mirada digna de la hija de un payaso. Al contemplar al desgraciado muchacho, todos los jóvenes que se encontraba en el lugar estallaron en una carcajada sin tregua.

Se encontraban en una pequeña tienda de ropa para dama, las mujeres que se hallaban comprando observaban intrigadas como 30 chicos o más, se encontraban sentados burlándose a las afueras de un vestidor mientras un pobre joven intento fallido de vestida se consumía de vergüenza ante ellos. Una de las damas que se encontraban comprando se acerco consternada a la chica del mostrador.

- ¿Está bien que haya tantos chicos hay reunidos? ¿No deberías llamar a la policía?

-Nah. Se expreso la dependiente sin más.- Mientras compren pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran, además (acercándose al oído de la dama para que los demás no oyeran)- Dan muy buena "propina". Decía mientras le mostraba un par de billetes.

El degradado esclavo de Hiruma solo podía mirarlos a todos sin expresiones en su rostro, más que la vergüenza misma, que ya a esas alturas parecía comenzar a no importarle, temía mas por lo que el llevar el vestido significaría en un futuro.- Todo sea por el ultimo trabajo. Pensó. -Solo un último trabajo y adiós para siempre a ser su esclavo, solo un último tra-ba-…

-¡No lo soporto! Dame seis meses más de esclavitud, te lo ruego, todo menos esto.

El divertido demonio dejo de burlarse para prestar atención a las palabras de su víctima mientras conservaba una tenue sonrisa. – No, no lo hare, un trato es un trato.

-¡Seré tu esclavo por un año!

-No.

-¡TODA LA VIDA!

-…mmm…tentador pero no. -"De cualquier manera tarde o temprano volverá a hacer otra estupidez que lo pondrá en la lista" Se decía el chico en su mente.

-lavare tu baño

-No, ya tengo quien lo haga (servicio de hotel; D)

El joven conmocionado miro hacia abajo tomando aire pues no estaba seguro que era lo que iba a decir, se lleno de valentía y por fin lo dijo.

-Entonces ¡rebela mi secreto!

Todos en la sala se quedaron callados.

-Después de todo…esto es mucho más humillante en primer lugar que por lo que soy tu esclavo.

Hiruma se quedo callado unos segundos con los brazos cruzados mientras permanecía sentado en medio de todos, no hizo nada solo lo miro atento con su misma cara mientras que el aterrorizado chico observaba nervioso, unas cuantas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su cara. De repente el mariscal tomo más aire de lo normal y con su grave voz grito:

-¡A Saeki Hachirou, el tipo con vestido que está en medio de la tienda le…!

-ok, ok, no, olvídalo por favor, eso es peor que tener vestido. Decía el chico angustiado.

-Vamos maldito esclavo, no están malo, no iras por ahí asiendo el ridículo, no te ves tan mal ¿o me equivoco? Preguntaba el demonio a los otros chicos que se encontraban reunidos en la sala burlándose del joven que tenían frente a ellos mientras le lanzaban una tanda de cumplidos bizarros.

-… ¿De verdad? Preguntaba curiosos el tipo que ya comenzaba a hacerse a la idea que podría con el último trabajo.

-Sí, no te ves mal. Decía el capitán del equipo.- Te ves horrible. Y de nueva cuenta el conjunto de chicos comenzaron a estallar en una carcajada.

El perturbado esclavo los miraba serio ¬¬ rojo de la pena mientras se repetía: "Es el último trabajo, es el último trabajo" Al fondo entre tanto ajetreo de jóvenes, un chico fornido se hacía paso hasta llegar al asiento donde se encontraba el rey demonio sentado. Bostezando aburrido Musashi miro al esclavo de Hiruma que tenia frente a él vestido con una mala imitación de mujer, rio un poco no demasiado, no quería tomarle demasiada atención a las tonterías que estaban haciendo pero era inevitable no ver al chico y destornillarse de la risa.

-Definitivamente vas a tener que darle su libertad después de esto. Decía en un tono burlón el pateador.

-Solo si completa el trabajo. Cruzo los brazos de nuevo. -Yo no acepto trabajos a medias. Dijo en voz alta para que lo escucharan y también para rectificarle a su víctima que o hacia él trabajó o lo hacía.

-Me parece que ya es suficiente, así está bien, déjale un poco de dignidad al chico. Le decía Gen riendo al volver a ver al joven.

-Aun no me parece lo suficiente patético…no sé, no me convence…

En una esquina junto a la máquina de pequeños y ligeros snacks bajos en "calorías" (si…claro) se encontraba un robusto joven tratando de sacar de la maquina su decima barra de frutas "integral" que se había atorado al querer salir de la pesada máquina, justo antes de que cayera al suelo su botana se atoro junto con otra barra del mismo tipo que encima estaba pegada junto con otra barra que tenia atrás. Su mirada de desilusión comenzó a dibujarse en el rostro de Kurita hasta que al fin había captado lo que sucedía, el destino se mostraba benévolo ante él y le ofrecía la oportunidad de tener tres galletas por el precio de una, pero tenía que ser rápido, inmediatamente saco todo el cambio que se encontraba en sus bolsillos para poder sacar la barra integral pero o no sorpresa ya no le quedaba cambio.

-¿ya me puedo cambiar? Preguntaba el esclavo incomodo con el vestido.

-No todavía no. Decía Hiruma que colocaba una mano en tono pensativo junto a su boca.-Falta algo, falta algo ¿pero qué?

-¡Hiruma! Se escucho gritar al fondo del lugar, la voz de un apresurado chico grande que sujetando un billete en su mano corría tratando de llegar a su amigo que con la misma posición cambiaba su cara de serio a hastiado.

-¡Hiruma necesito cambio! Decía corriendo el chico línea que sin darse cuenta tropezó con una señora que llevaba cargando la ropa que pagaría en el mostrador, lanzando por los aires una de las prendas que había decidió pagar, el apenado línea se disculpaba con la mujer a la que por fortuna no había aplastado, mientras tanto su curiosa prenda caía sutilmente encima del vestido del esclavo de Hiruma. Al mirar todos al chico con peluca, notaron que sobre el mismo vestido que lo hacía verse ridículo se acababa de colocar un distinguido sostén color rosa que rápidamente provoco una carcajada aun más grande de los ahí presentes, tan fuerte fue su risotada que hizo retumbar todo el lugar, incluso las señoras que se encontraban comprando en el sitio les era imposible no reír por la escena, mientras Musashi ya por completo absorto de la risa dejo de contenerse y permitió escapara su sonrisa.

-jajajajaja listo ya está, está completo puedes…puedes cambiarte. Decía consumido en gracia el endemoniado chico que trataba de contener la carcajada.

Levantándose de su asiento miro al pateador que con señal de aprobación le daba a entender que la labor ya estaba completa. Dirigiéndose a la manada de esclavos que tenia frente a ellos les hablo haciéndolos callar de su risa.

-Muy bien esclavos, ya está hecho, de esto se trata "el último trabajo" que Hachirou-kun acepto a hacer.

Y de nueva cuenta comenzaron a escucharse algunas risotadas.

-Y ustedes también lo harán.

Las risas habían desaparecido por completo, ya no podían sonreír, sus caras se habían tornado en blanco.

- Así que, así tal cual como lo vieron vestido, quiero que vayan a escoger…

-¿P-pero nosotros por qué? No aceptamos el último trabajo. Por fin se atrevía a hablar uno de los esclavos que mientras lo hacía escondía su rostro tras otro de ellos.

-Por eso, yo no dije que no lo hicieran, solo dije que si no aceptaban voluntariamente les agregaría 6 meses más a su condena.

…..

Todos se encontraban callados y ansiosos, sudaban frio, mas no parecían conformes con la decisión de su "amo" se veían los unos a los otros como si quisieran decirse con la mirada "No, no lo haremos"

-¿De qué se quejan? si aquí el esclavo… Señalando al chico del vestidor. -Es el que se va a llevar todo el trabajo pesado, ustedes solo le van a hacer compañía, además si se maquillan bien nadie los reconocerá.

-No, no es eso. Contestaba aturdido uno de los chicos del fondo.

-Si lo hacemos "el" nos va a matar.

El quarterback que ya estaba hasta el tope de escuchar sus quejas, asomo una pequeña vena de enojo por su cabello.

-¡Ya les dije que ustedes solo harán montón, el que va a hacer todo es el maldito Hachirou, por eso después de esto va a estar en libertad!

Pero seguía sin convencerlos, todos comenzaron a poner cara de disconformidad.

Harto, Youichi tomo una metralleta que alzo al aire, si no entendían con palabras pues entenderían con…

-¡Ya les dije que lo van a hacer y si no quieren van a hacer los mismo que el maldito Hachirou y aun así seguirán siendo mis maldito esclavos otros malditos par de años, entendido!

Mientras las balas salpicaban violentamente en el techo, todos los esclavos se distribuyeron a lo largo de la tienda para elegir su ropa.

-¿Que tan horrible es hacerlo que incluso se te andan revelando por no querer ir? Le preguntaba Musashi curioso por la escena antes vista mientras detrás de el Kurita mantenía dentro de su boca las ultimas 3 barras que había sacado de la maquina.

-Debería hacer que los malditos esclavos firmen un seguro de vida…solo por si acaso.

-Esto... esto es imposible ¡¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo?! ¡Esto no era lo que tenía pensado!... es...¡ ¿qué rayos está pasando aquí?! Zuzuna quien momentos atrás se encontraba observando discretamente desde otro establecimiento se tallaba los ojos todavía sin asimilar lo que estaba contemplando, la chica seguía sosteniendo la cámara de video con la que anteriormente había estado grabando a Mamori, comenzaba a dar vueltas de un lado a otro tratando de comprender lo que sucedía, cuando se detenía para volver a observar la mesa de su amiga parpadeaba frecuentemente todavía sin aceptar lo que estaba ocurriendo ¿Quién era ese que estaba sentado al lado de Mamo-nee? La chica de cabello negro vestía una gorra y una chamarra para así ocultar su apariencia sin comprender que la hacía más vistosa, la joven momentos atrás se encontraba entusiasmada grabando mientras sosteniendo una pipa de juguete que solo lanzaba burbujas recitaba de manera confusa frases celebres de mangas de detectives, estaba consumida por la emoción de su maquiavélico plan, había ido al lugar para disponerse a gravar e inmortalizar la tan preciada cita que tendrían el quarterback y la manager de los deimon, pero sin mas de pronto, todo se había arruinado por un tipo que ni siquiera conocía.

-¿D-donde diablos esta You-nii? Se preguntaba la niña molesta que aun sin creerlo parpadeaba varias veces para darse cuenta que sus ojos no le mentían. Suspiraba furiosa. -Entonces ¿para qué encendí la cámara? estuve desperdiciando batería en vano. Cuando la chica revisaba lo que llevaba almacenado en la memoria del aparato, se percato de una presencia conocida por ella, justo atrás de la mesa en la que se encontraba Mamori, sin creerlo levanto la mirada inmediato para buscar a la persona que creyó ver en el video solo para darse cuenta que era verdad.

-No puede ser. Abrió los ojos con mas sorpresa mientras de nueva cuenta mostraba su posee de espía perfecto quien volvía curiosa a mirar lo que acontecía en la mesa de la chica.

-Es… No puede ser si es él. E inmediatamente Zuzuna volvió a encender la cámara para grabar los hechos que acontecían en el lugar.

-Y dime ¿te la estas pasando bien? Preguntaba un chico alto de cabello largo a su pareja.

-sí, aunque estoy algo molesta, cuando llame por teléfono me cortaste 4 veces y cuando al fin contestaste parecía como si no quisieras venir.

-¿Otra vez con eso? , ya te explique que mi teléfono tiene mala recepción algo raro debió haberle ocurrido.

La chica lo miro atentamente a los ojos como si tratara de encontrar la mentira en la mirada del chico que provoco la irritación de este.

-¿Y lo ultimo?

-¿…como que lo ultimo? Le decía Agon ya fastidiado a las preguntas de su cita.

-¿Querías venir conmigo sí o no?

-Si no quisiera venir contigo en primer lugar no hubiera hecho el viaje hasta acá, tú fuiste la que me dijo que viniéramos al centro comercial deimon, y aquí estoy ¿no es así?

-Bueno si, pero, es que te escuchabas enojado…

-A, eso, bueno… Es que me sentía un poco enfermo pero no podía dejarte aquí sola ¿o sí?

El chico rasta se recargaba en su silla aburrido por la conversación, no es un tipo que da explicaciones, se la ha pasado viviendo las últimas semanas dentro del gimnasio con la única idea de recuperar su orgullo herido, no tenía contemplado explicarle a su compañera la razón exacta por la cual no quería salir con ella, en verdad estaba furioso, no podía parar su ira desde el día que había perdido su racha de victorias, el dios dragón fue vencido a manos de un enano y encima humillado por su némesis eterno. Pero que mas daba tener una cita por lo menos una vez a la semana ya no era frecuente pero necesitaba de un buen distractor que solo el sexo femenino podría brindarle, estaba enojado, por culpa de su pequeño "espectáculo" que había montado el día de ayer junto a los gamberros que golpeo por la noche había perdido su cita y la oportunidad perfecta para "liberar sus tenciones", al poco tiempo esta chica había aparecido y si algo conocía muy bien el rasta era aprovechar cualquier oportunidad con una chica linda no pensaba perder esa oportunidad, normalmente nunca acepta citas con mujeres obsesivas y celosas, nunca pensó que justo esta fuera una de "esas" pero que mas daba, la chica era linda y necesitaba de una "buena compañía" y en vista que su cita del día anterior se había arruinado, hoy anotaría "Touchdow"

-Oh cielos, ¿te sientes mal?

La chica lo abraso y le toco la frente constatando si el chico no tenia temperatura. Si que la tenía pues hace días que entrenaba como loco y necesitaba de un buen polvo, pero eso vendría después por ahora su máxima prioridad era mantener a la chica contenta, aunque eso significara aburrirse a horrores con su plática. Le compro un obsequio y se sentaron en la fuente de sodas, ella comenzó a hablar diciendo incoherencias, hablando de sus mascotas, platicándole acerca de lo interesante que era esa nueva banda de moda y sobre todo hablo de la incoherencia más grande: "cuando le presentaría a sus padres al chico" Agon de verdad hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para fingir que le prestaba atención, así que lo único que hizo fue acomodarse en su silla y dejar que ella hablara todo lo que quisiera, el solo se ocuparía de pensar en otra cosa, total, después le cobraría con creces ese rato de somnolencia, El joven recordaba varios momentos "divertidos" para tratar de pasar el rato hasta que llego a uno en especial, de solo pensar de nuevo en ello había disparado la sonrisa del joven.

-…Verdad que fue algo muy gracioso. Le decía la chica que lo acompañaba interpretando la risa de Agon a su conversación.

-Si…bastante. Le respondía sonriendo a un mas el chico.

Una noche que salió y tomo un par de copas, motivado con su odio y su herida dignidad se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento de los deimon, abrió con facilidad la casa club y una vez dentro se dedico a destrozar los uniformes del equipo. "Fue tan fácil aplastar los cascos y las protecciones como si fueran moscas, a simplemente perfecto". Se burlaba el chico en su mente mientras las imágenes se reproducían en su memoria. Al juntar todo el equipo que previamente se había encargado de destrozar, lo junto todo en medio del club y le prendió fuego a los atuendos rotos

–"kukuku ¿no queremos un incendio verdad basuras?" Sonreía de nueva cuenta el chico quien volvía a sentirse satisfecho tras recordar sus acciones de aquella vez. El feliz muchacho que se encontraba frente a la hoguera de uniformes observaba la labor de sus impulsos cumpliéndose con felicidad. Entonces consumido en su obra prosigo a apagar las tenues llamas que se alzaban en el suelo orinando sobre ellas. Una vez que el pequeño incendio fue controlado con su propio "alivio", se retiro, el trabajo ya estaba hecho, ahora sí podría regresar a entrenar tranquilamente al campo, los iba a aplastar, definitivamente los iba a aplastar, pero por ahora con lo ya realizado se contenía un poco del golpearles antes de que terminara el torneo.

-¿Qué te pareció lo que le conteste? Le preguntaba su cita al joven.

El dragón era sacado nuevamente de sus pensamientos por su acompañante, le sonrió levemente afirmando su respuesta, y mientras ella de nueva cuenta continuaba hablándole a un distraído Agon, este giro su rostro en un intento por no aburrirse más con la tediosa plática de su acompañante. De pronto mientras trataba de buscar algo en el estúpido centro comercial con que distraerse las vio…esas hermosas piernas descubiertas, rayos simplemente estaba en el cielo. Gracias dios dragón, este le había mandado un lindo y cálido ángel para hacer más grata la terrible platica que tenía que soportar, se quedo unos segundos más observando sus piernas, simplemente perfectas, pensó, tenía que contenerse para no babear encima de su ropa. El ángel en cuestión tenia puesto unos zapatos blancos, un linda y peculiar falda pegada que si bien no era increíblemente diminuta aun faltaba un muy buen tramo para taparle las rodillas, poco a poco subió sus curiosos ojos para seguir contemplando tal belleza mientras su acompañante se consumía en su plática que para ya hace un buen tiempo el chico había dejado de prestar atención. Al alzar la mirada vio como la chica portaba una linda blusa blanca sin mangas con un discreto escote que si bien no dejaba ver nada daba la ilusión de querer ver sus suaves y lindos pechos, Ahora sí que estaba emocionado, alzo la mirada para poder contemplar mas de ella y pudo ver los suaves y rosados labios de la chica que hacia ligeras muecas, toda una invitación a comerlos.

-No puede ser…

Dijo sin más en voz alta mientras su curiosa compañera volteaba para observar a la chica que le había robado la atención a su pareja.

Agon miraba sorprendido, era ella, la manager de los deimon. –Increíble. Rio para sí mismo ¿Cómo fue capaz de olvidar esas piernas de ensueño? Y levantándose de su asiento se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba ella con lo que parecía ser una rata debilucha. –"¿Sera un nuevo miembro de los devilbats?" Se pregunto.- "ju' en ese equipo de mierda dejan que juegue cualquiera, no me sorprendería"

-Agon ¿adónde vas? Decía su cita enfadada.

-A saludar a una vieja amiga.

Un joven regordete caía al suelo provocando junto con su pesada caída un estruendo tan fuerte que casi rompe el suelo,

El chico con mohicana miraba directamente a donde yacía su amigo mientras dirigía la palabra al otro que estaba a su lado.

-A mi no me parece mala idea, me sobra material y creo que podríamos tenerlos en unas cuantas horas. Terminaba su frase mientras dirigía una mano para levantar a Kurita del suelo.

Sin expresiones y retomando su pierna al suelo con la que anteriormente había tirado a su amigo el demonio se acerco al joven línea para volverle a dar una pequeña patada mientras seguía tirado.

-De hecho no es mala idea maldito gordo. Decía Hiruma mientras asomaba su sonrisa de par en par al mismo tiempo que el pesado muchacho comenzaba a pensar que se trataba de una patada amistosa.

Los tres fundadores del club que andaban por la calle, acababan de salir de la tienda de ropa cuando Kurita hizo su inusual propuesta.

-¿Entonces…? ¿Si vamos hacer nosotros mismos los instrumentos para entrenar mientras los compramos? Decía Kurita levantándose del suelo.

-Un equipo promedio para entrenar a la línea cuesta 7 veces arriba que el propio uniforme.

-Kekeke y para colmo maldito gordo tu rompiste 2.

El pesado chico miraba con preocupación y pena, por haber sido el responsable de que se rompieran dichos instrumentos debido a su euforia.

-En 4 días los compramos y listo, pero mientras habrá que entrenar con los que fabriquen. Decía el chico rubio que parecía no prestarles atención a sus amigos.

-¿Qué no estabas en quiebra? Decía Musashi, en tono de broma a su amigo.

-Taládrate los ojos maldito viejo, deben estar llenos de aserrín podrido y te estás quedando ciego, ¿Cuándo me has visto a mí en quiebra?

-¿Qué no te habías gastado todo lo que tenias reponiendo los uniformes que rompió el estúpido de Agon?

-Me gaste todo lo que tenía en la cartera, kekeke aun me queda mucho mas guardado.

-Y todo el lio que le echaste a Mamori el otro día por el dinero de la escuela ¿Por qué fue? Decía el pateador sonriendo, claramente tocando un punto que el demonio no quería tocar.

El joven se quedo callado durante unos segundos, para luego contestar con su típica sonrisa.

-Va a ver un evento clandestino de apuestas dentro de 3 días, si me lo gasto todo ahora reponiendo el equipo no me va a quedar nada con que apostar y…

-No te pregunte eso maldito demonio. Le decía Musashi retomando su sonrisa. ¿Por qué tan insistente con ella?

El joven lo miraba serio, entendía perfectamente a qué punto quería llegar el viejo con su pregunta, y simulando una tenue sonrisa le contesto sin miramientos.

-Digamos que me la debe…hablando de eso. Dijo el chico mientras sacaba su teléfono del bolsillo.- ¿Te acuerdas lo que te dije sobre no abrir mi computadora? Reía divertido hacia Musashi.

-Hiruma, pero no creo que hayan hecho nada malo y también…

-No sabemos que tanto hayan visto, no podemos dejar que se infiltre información así como si nada, podrían arruinarlo todo… ¿y no queremos que eso pase verdad? Le contestaba el demonio a Kurita quien ya comenzaba a preocuparse de nuevo.

-Al menos vayamos por takoyaki o una hamburguesa, me muero de hambre y suena a que vas a tardar. El pateador les contestaba aburrido con su meñique dentro de su oreja.

Los ojos de Kurita se iluminaron de pronto al oír la palabra comida, pues como si no bastara con haberse acabado toda la máquina de snacks de la tienda, aun parecía tener hambre y que eso solo había significado el aperitivo.

-AH¡ yo conozco un lugar de hamburguesas gigantes, es la casa de la "octoburgesa" si no tienen mucha hambre pueden pedir la "tetraburger" esa solo tiene 4 carnes.

-Tengo hambre no quiero un paro cardiaco. Se escuchaba decir al pateador.

-Bien. Contestaba el demonio terminando de apretar unos botones por su celular y guardando el teléfono mientras colocaba sus manos en los bolsillos.- El maldito gordo invita, kekeke si morimos intoxicados seria su culpa y de sus inmundas hamburguesas.

-Pero yo no las preparo. Contestaba inocentemente el línea mientras se alejaba con sus dos amigos.

Por otro lado dentro de la residencia Yukimitsu el joven Manabu quien se encontraba en su habitación aprovechando sus escasos ratos libres de la única manera que ha conocido en toda su vida "estudiando" se encontraba encendiendo su computadora para poder buscar información en internet que le sirviera de apoyo para su trabajo de investigación. Un par de minutos dentro de la web bastaron para que encendieran su curiosidad y aprovechando que su histérica madre se encontraba lejos para acecharlo y ver lo que hacía decidió entrar a su página web, solo por curiosidad, después de todo, hace tanto que no la abría, al momento en el que la pagina comenzó a cargarse el joven casi salta de su asiento al techo al notar con sorpresa y desconcierto como alguien había hackeado su perfil y había llenado toda la pagina con imagines de él cuando era pequeño, todo un perfil donde se podía presenciar a un bebe calvo mojado de los pantalones, hurgándose la nariz, y un montón mas de aquellas fotografías que él le rogo a su madre no guardara, el sin ropa. El chico al que parecía que le hubieran restado 10 años de vida solo miraba la pantalla tratando de comprender que había ocurrido y esperando con toda su alma que nadie hubiera abierto su página y viera lo que él estaba observando.

Al bajar un poco las fotografías que se reproducían en su pantalla noto que al final del perfil había un hipervínculo que lo transfería a una página de noticias por internet. Cuando lo apretó, noto que lo redirigían a una vieja noticia que hablaba de un conocido asaltante que había protagonizado una ola de famosos y muy sonados secuestros que se caracterizaban por mandarle a los familiares de sus víctimas imágenes de ellos en edad preescolar. El joven confundido siguió leyendo la noticia le sonaba el caso del que hablaban pero ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que habían atrapado a aquel tipo, cuando siguió viendo la noticia se percato que los hombres que habían escrito aquel artículo, las noticias hacían énfasis en describir que de sus últimos trabajos antes de que lo atraparan, el malandrín había cambiado ligeramente su "modus operandi" pasando de mandarle las imágenes de su víctima a sus familiares a modificar el perfil de internet de su víctima para que así pudieran percatarse todos los conocidos de su acechante que él había sido el causante del crimen.

Al leer esto último Yukimitsu respiro un tanto serio pero aliviado, hacia bastante tiempo desde que aquel malechor había sido encarcelado, que era imposible imaginar que se tratara de él. –Debe ser una broma pesada. Se dijo así mismo mientras más relajado terminaba de leer lo que decía la nota. -Además. Decía el chico de la frente amplia apuntando a la fecha del artículo.- Esta es una noticia de…¡HACE DOS DIAS!

El chico volvía a mirar de nueva cuenta envejecido la noticia que tenia frente a él, al retomar el articulo donde se quedo este decía que el delincuente en cuestión se había escapado de la prisión de Japón esa misma semana y se especulaba había huido hacia Tokio, se creía que podía tener contactos y que quizá estaría planeando regresar a sus actos delictivos una vez libre, por lo que con letras mayúsculas negras y subrayadas se leía: "**CUALQUIER PISTA QUE DE CON EL PARADERO DEL CRIMINAL O SOSPECHE QUE ESTA SIENDO AMENAZADO POR EL ¡LLAME A LA POLICIA CUANTO ANTES!..."**

El joven nervioso y con miedo se tambaleaba tratándose de dar confianza a el mismo mientras se decía.- Quizá solo es una broma pesada de alguien. Al volver a mirar el ultimo renglón de la noticia percibió que alado de la letanía que acababa de leer se encontraba de igual manera con letras muy grandes un escandaloso: "**…¡QUE ESPERA! SI NO LLAMA AHORA EL VENDRA POR USTED"**

El chico casi desmayado comenzó a llamar a su madre pero sin escuchar respuesta más que el eco que provocaban sus movimientos dándole a entender el propio silencio de su casa. Con mucho trabajo dándose valor, se aventuro a salir de su habitación para buscar a su madre quien le dejaba un mensaje "Fui a comer con tus tíos, recuerda que me invitaron desde antier, hay pastelillos recién horneados en la mesa, prepárate un poco de té antes de comerlos, recuerda que son un aperitivo para tus estudios y que si NO los haces YO me daré cuenta, te quiere: MAMA" El chico durante escasos dos segundos se había olvidado del asaltante, su madre podía ser igual de posesiva en una simple nota.

"P.D. tardare alrededor de 4 horas, no le abras la puerta a criminales secuestradores, en las noticias dicen que están abundando"

El chico sostenía firmemente la nota de su madre mientras comenzaban a temblarle las piernas.

-Creo que debería pedirle ayuda a alguien. Y antes de llamar a más personas el chico inconscientemente marco el número de la policía local con la esperanza de que lo asesoraran en su situación.

Después de dos tonos de timbre al fin se escuchaba una voz del otro lado de la línea.

-Policía de Deimon, Habla el oficial Himura ¿En que lo podemos ayudar?

-A bueno yo, tengo un problema. Decía en tono inseguro el chico mientras mantenía la bocina en su oído.

Del otro lado de la línea Hiruma quien sostenía uno de sus tantos celulares, hablaba con Yukimitsu mientras fingía la voz y se encontraba recargado cómodamente en el asiento junto a la ventana de la tienda de hamburguesas al mismo tiempo que mantenía sus largas piernas arriba de la mesa, mientras tanto Musashi y Kurita, quien ya llevaba su segunda "octoburgesa", solo se limitaban a comer y escuchar sus "tonterías"

-Si en este momento lo están asesinando espere en la línea por favor, nosotros limpiaremos el lugar más tarde kekeke.

-"Por alguna extraña razón el aura de este policía se siente muy mala" Pensaba con una gota en la cabeza el calvo chico.

-Si está siendo acosado por internet por algún conocido criminal que escapo de la cárcel recientemente, no hable más, diríjase lo más pronto posible a la estación de policías contra crímenes digitales y extorción más cercana a su domicilio.

-¿Pero yo nunca he escuchado de ese escuadrón?

-Es una nueva rama, veamos…por lo visto desde donde nos llama la estación más cercana a usted es: La estación contra crímenes digitales y extorción de la preparatoria Deimon.

-Pero yo voy a la preparatoria deimon y nunca he visto algo así.

-Perfecto entonces sabe dónde queda, vaya lo más pronto posible si este es su caso, es cuestión de segundos para que el criminal vaya por usted.

El chico inerte meditaba que hacer mientras solo oía el tono de colgar que se escuchaba alrededor de la bocina del teléfono.

-Entonces tu ¿Eres mi admirador?… Preguntaba la joven ojiazul realmente confundida por la respuesta del chico.

- Si, así es, siento mucho si cause algún tipo de malentendido durante todo este tiempo.

-No yo… Mamori suspiro dirigiendo la mirada a otro lado estaba impactada por tal revelación, solo se había planteado un sospechoso y jamás el nombre del tesorero del comité se había dibujado en su mente, de golpe su memoria como si fuera el recuento de una película le presentaba todas las imágenes que había surgido con relación a las cartas que le enviaron, pronto recordó la primera vez que la vio en su casillero abriéndola y las veces posteriores a esta, todo el embrollo que había ocasionado al sospechar de Hiruma, embrollo en el que incluso había añadido a Yukimitsu que nada la debía y la temía. Entonces el chico que todo este tiempo la había cortejado de manera sincera había sido él, no podía dejar de sentirse apenada, arrepentida y sobre todo desilusionada, de pronto otra imagen se reprodujo en su conciencia, una más dolorosa. Si él era su admirador entonces ¿A quién le ha estado mandado Hiruma todas esas cartas? debe ser la misma razón por la que tiene todas esas direcciones en su lista. Eso exoneraba al chico por completo, debería estar feliz, debería estar contenta, Hiruma no es su admirador ¡el chico sea lo que sea que este tramando no se lo hará a ella! El nunca la vio con esos ojos...porque jamás le importo, ella se enamoro de un chico que no la quiere, y solo para variar su mente recordó otra escena, la escena que tuvieron los dos solos en la azotea de la escuela, las palabras que Hiruma le había dicho en ese momento resonaban en su mente.

"No sé por qué lo haga, pero…no creo que esa persona te vaya a lastimar"

Los ojos de la chica se tornaron tristes "…seria lo último que haría" -Era obvio. Pensó desanimada.-…que no era él.

La chica tenía ganas de tomar sus cosas y salir huyendo del lugar, sin embargo, solo dirigió una amable sonrisa al chico que tenia frente a ella.

-Lo siento… ¿te cause muchos problemas, Anezaki-san?

-No, no hay ningún problema, todo está bien.

El chico que tenia frente a ella estaba nervioso. Se movía de un lado a otro encima de su asiento, parecía como si estuviera buscando a alguien en especial alrededor del sitio donde se encontraban. Le temblaba tanto la mano que tiro el pequeño dispersor de servilletas que se encontraba en medio, el ruido que provoco el artefacto al caer hizo reacción inmediatamente en el joven.

-¡Te juro que no la toque! Decía el chico casi llorando mientras volteaba con desesperación hacia todos lados. La chica confundida solo lo miraba con intriga, mientras el aterrado tesorero respiraba profundamente tratando de tranquilizar sus acelerados latidos.

-¿Quieres un poco de agua? Le preguntaba amablemente la chica, mientras lo seguía observando con duda.

-Yo. Decía respirando profundamente el chico. – Jeje no te preocupes, así estoy bien. El chico quien se había humillado a si mismo frente a su compañera suspiraba hondo y muy fuerte, se esperaba lo peor de la cita y no era por la compañía, estar sentado a solas junto con Mamori Anezaki era lo mejor que le podía pasar, lo que temía era mucho peor... Suspiro de nuevo tratando de controlar el aire que llegaba a sus pulmones, de pronto comenzó a recordar un aspecto curioso que le había sucedido el día anterior, ese horrible día…

Se encontraba en su computadora tratando de apagar los horribles gritos que su conciencia le daba. No importa que tanto se empeñara como todo el comité en despotricar a Hiruma Youichi, el le tenía miedo. Le entrego el dinero del festival como si nada, había seguido su juego, se supone que se tenía que mantener firme en lo que había hecho y tomar la rienda de sus decisiones, pero en lugar de eso cuando Anezaki-san le pidió el dinero, el soplo toda la sopa diciendo que no lo tenía pues Hiruma lo había tomado. ¡Vaya hombre que era! él tenía que hacerse responsable de sus acciones y en cambio dejo que la chica se confrontara con el sola.- Bueno. Suspiro relajado.- Por lo menos ya se soluciono el problema.

En esas estaba, cuando percibió como un nuevo correo electrónico se asomaba en su bandeja de entrada, el remitente era desconocido, la curiosidad mato al gato y con esa misma sensación abrió el correo encontrando que el remitente no era otro más que ¡HIRUMA!

Pronto comenzó a leer el mensaje. La cara pálida del chico revelaba más que el contenido del email.

"Muy bien jodido mentiroso, te sienta bien el estar como un soplón, todos deberíamos seguir tu ejemplo de responsabilidad y valentía, después de todo ese es tu labor como miembro oficial del prestigiado comité de la escuela, me siento tan inspirado que yo mismo tengo deseos de comentarle a toda la escuela los miles de yens que te has estado robando por 3 años. Por cierto "sempai" creo que también siento ganas de sacarme del pecho el hecho de que cuando ibas en tu primer año de escuela, por encubrir tus constantes robos expulsaron a un tal Ishida que no tenía nada que ver contigo ¿no sé si recuerdas?, ¿me pregunto qué tanto te afectaría esto con tu próxima graduación?"

Maldición ahora sí que había hecho enojar al demonio, sin prever las consecuencias abrió una caja de pandora tan poderosa que no podía serrarla. Hiruma estaba tan molesto que estaba dispuesto a soltar la sopa de todo lo que había hecho. Inmediatamente y temiendo las represalias le contesto:

"Hiruma-san lo siento mucho no era mi intención traicionarte ella me pidió el dinero y no me dejo lugar más que decirle la verdad, me acorralo con sus preguntas y noto la mentira en mi mirada, yo no quería decirle. Hare lo que quieras pero por favor no digas nada"

Se quedo perturbado unos segundos mientras observaba su pantalla esperando contestación.

"¿Crees que me voy a tragar tu puta mentira? si ya me quedo claro que para mentir eres un maldito novato, vale dejémoslo así, yo se que tomaste una buena cantidad de dinero para tus gastos personales del dinero del festival, dámelo para reparar el equipo y por ahora tu deuda estará saldada"

Parecía una salida simple y sencilla pero había un problema, ahora sí que estaba en un aprieto tan hondo y profundo que el chico no tenía ni la menor idea de que contestar, se encontraba tan nerviosos que respondió el correo sin pensar bien lo que escribiría.

"Yo no tengo dinero…ya me lo gaste"

Fue lo único que leyó Hiruma quien molesto tecleaba en su computadora para contestarle a su víctima.

"¿Como carajo te pudiste gastar tanto dinero en tan pocos días? ¿En qué mierda lo usas?"

"Hiruma-san, no te enojes por favor…"

Escribía el chico con frenesí tratando de implorar misericordia.

"…hare lo que quieras"

Mando el mensaje y sin contemplación se quedo viendo por un momento la pantalla que sin inmutarse permanecía igual, actualizo un par de veces la página de su correo esperando ver un cambio pero no logro cambiar nada, aun no recibía contestación.-"Debe estar muy enojado" Consciente de todos los horrores de los que podría ser sujeto a pruebas, los minutos que transcurrían se le hacían eternos, ya no soportaba la presión de esperar y dispuesto a apagar su computadora noto que un nuevo correo entraba por su bandeja de entrada.

"Está bien no diré nada, pero a cambio quiero que hagas exactamente lo que yo te diga…"

El tesorero dejo de leer por un rato y nerviosos por seguir leyendo, trago un poco de saliva para así continuar temeroso de leer el correo, ya se hacia una idea de lo que encontraría en los siguientes renglones.

"…Tendrás una cita con la maldita Anezaki"

Paro con sorpresa de leer por otro momento. Se rio un poco, se quito las gafas y las limpio.- Estoy viendo muy mal. Dijo mientras frotaba los anteojos. Ya preparado acerco sus ojos a la pantalla y lo volvió a leer: "…cita con la maldita Anezaki"

¡¿Era en serio?! ¡¿Esto era real?!... debe tratarse de un sueño. El joven ya estaba en el paraíso cuando recordó que quien le daba la orden de tal acción divina no era otro si no Hiruma. -¿Está hablando en serio? Se pregunto mientras continuo leyendo.

"…Como me imagino debes estar enterado la maldita manager tiene un admirador secreto. Mañana iras al centro comercial y te veras con ella en la fuente de sodas a las 4.00…"

Intrigado el chico leyó con más atención acercando su cara aun más al monitor. Lo que le proponía más que un castigo era un regalo del cielo.

"…hay te presentaras como su admirador secreto…"

-¡ ¿Qué?! Grito impactado el chico cayendo atrás en su asiento, incorporándose con desesperación siguió leyendo. Era verdad que Hiruma no se había tragado el cuento de Zuzuna sobre el que Mamori quería que la acompañara al centro comercial, pero desconocía que Mamori pensaba que él era su admirador y suponiendo claro, a no ser que Zuzuna realmente estuviera tendiéndoles una trampa, el maldito mono y el maldito enano irían al encuentro con la chica. Youichi hizo sus cálculos suponiendo que Monta y Sena irían a una cita que ni ellos mismo sabían iba a acontecer.

"…Hay también asistirá su verdadero admirador…" Leyó el chico nervioso, lo que le proponía el joven diablo estaba tan lejos de la realidad que era imposible que algo bueno surgiera con la idea, nervioso pensó que había gato escondido en esa proposición, y probablemente toda esa orden era una trampa para ocasionarle algún daño físico, pero al dirigir su mirada de nueva cuenta al párrafo de "…cita con Anezaki" Pronto el tesorero había perdido el miedo. Respiro profundamente y se dijo. -Quizá no me pida nada MUY malo. Y prosiguió leyendo ya estabilizado de sus propios temores, sus ojos se movieron unos cuantos segundos mientras asimilaba las palabras escritas en su cabeza para después automáticamente quedar con los ojos tremendamente abiertos y la posee digna de una momia. Con decepción y miedo observo las letras que causaron esa reacción en su cuerpo.

"…probablemente el te quiera golpear, así que…deja que te golpee, y en la cara, que no se te olvide eso…"

Ya era demasiado perfecta la idea de tener una cita con la angelical muchacha como para que no hubiera nada malo entre manos. El tesorero continúo leyendo.

"…estoy harto de ese estúpido jueguito de las cartas y si el idiota del maldito admirador va lo más seguro es que este estúpido jueguito se prolongue más tiempo , en cambio, si ella te ve hay diciendo que tu eres su secreto enamorado crearas confusión, si llegas primero que el jodido acosador pensara que el farsante es el otro, lo más seguro es que el maldito del admirador se enoje tanto que quiera golpearte, si lo hace el que quedaría mal frente a ella seria él y tu tendrías el plan de víctima, así que eso te conviene, además…quiero que te peguen estúpido chismoso, después de eso repórtame todo lo que ocurrió probablemente sea necesario que tengas otra cita con ella.

Ya de regreso al centro comercial, el tesorero suspiro de nueva cuenta dejando de recordar todo lo que el mariscal le había dicho, esto era perfecto, tenía una cita con Mamori y la oportunidad perfecta para tratar de conquistarla y tenía que esperar a que alguna clase de gorila o lo que sea llegara a golpearlo.

El tesorero cansado por la tensión del momento al esperar al verdadero admirador de Mamori comenzó a girar su cabeza a todos lados por última vez y al notar que después de un tiempo nadie llegaba, decidió aprovechar la oportunidad y comenzó ligeramente a flirtear con la chica la cual ya estaba decidida a cortar de una forma sencilla con la cita y marcharse.

-Entonces…dijo el chico. -Espero que no te halla incomodado el que te mandase cartas y regalos.

-No. Decía falsamente la chica.- Bueno… sinceramente me ha sido un tanto difícil asimilar la situación no estoy muy acostumbrada a este tipo de obsequios sobre todo… Suspiro por un segundo.-…en este momento no, te agradecería hasta el alma que dejaras de hacerlo, me halagas en verdad, pero por favor, ya no más.

El chico estaba a punto de contestarle hasta que percibió como detrás de él se colocaba una tenue y gigantesca sombra de lo que parecía ser un hombre de cabellera larga, de repente sintió un escalofrió tan horrible en su espina dorsal que solo pudo cruzar sus tobillos como un impulso espontaneo para no salir corriendo, su instinto no lo engañaba, debía correr.

-Agon…kun? dijo Mamori sorprendida al alzar la mirada, no esperaba verlo.

El tesorero noto como el chico que tenia detrás a diferencia de la sensación que había sentido hace unos instantes, tenía la cara amable y llena de tranquilidad, saludo a Mamori con una sonrisa y se dirigió a ella amigablemente.

-Hola que graciosos que nos encontráramos aquí, ¿no te parece? manager de los deimon.

El tesorero alzo más la cara para ver bien al chico.- "¿No será que él es el admirador?" Pensó.

Y justo cuando las miradas de los dos chicos se cruzaron, Agon puso una cara de los mil demonios que hizo que la sensación de peligro que había sentido el tesorero hace segundos volviera con más fuerza, el chico realmente quería llorar.-"¡ ¿Este es el tipo que me va a golpear?!" Inmediatamente pensó aterrado.

Enseguida la chica que se encontraba junto Agon, comenzó a mirar a Mamori con recelo, abraso al chico rasta tratando de darle a entender claramente que él era su propiedad. Con los celos hirviendo en su sangre miro con burla a la castaña mientras realizaba su pregunta.

-¿Y ella quien es?

-Es una vieja conocida. Decía sonriendo el chico que todavía pese a todo quería convencer a la ojiazul con su teatro fingido de que él era un buen chico.- Ya sabes que yo juego futbol americano, ella es un miembro de uno de los equipos con los que he jugado.

Mamori estaba callada, atenta a la situación, la forma en la él hablaba no le inspiraba confianza.

-¿Así? Preguntaba con recelo la pareja del rasta mientras dudando dirigía su mirada a la ojiazul.

-Si… Dijo Mamori secamente.- Soy la manager de los devilbats.

-¡Ahh!... De repente la chica había vislumbrado quien era.- ¿Qué no es el equipo que los saco del torneo?

Agon reacciono inmediatamente hacia la pregunta de la chica, ella había tocado la fibra más sensible que él tenía en ese momento y el hecho de que fuera una mujer y el tuviera ganas no la exhortaba de su furia, no con ese tema.

Volteo a verla con ira, era la primera vez que la chica miraba al tipo con su cara de miedo, estaba asustada, el estaba a punto de hacer una locura, cuando percibió el rostro de Mamori que lo veía con intriga… Verla de pronto en ese momento había hecho que el joven lo captara… la chica que tenía en frente era ¡la manager de los deimon! En otras palabras la "novia" de Hiruma, es verdad que tan solo se trataba de un rumor, pero hablando al menos "deportivamente" el chico rubio jamás permitiría que alguien hiciese daño a un miembro de su equipo, mucho menos si esta es mujer.- "¿Me pregunto qué hará si se entera que me acosté con ella?" Se decía malicioso para sí mismo, era una oportunidad perfecta para terminar de satisfacer su orgullo herido, el torneo de primavera fácil tardaría en llegar meses, tenía que acallar de alguna manera sus deseos de venganza hasta esa fecha, además…quería ver que tan dulces podrían saber su piernas. Sonrió irónico con una leve risa y miro al tesorero despotamente.

-Disculpa. Dijo irónico.-Te interrumpí cuando hablabas con tu novio.

-No, no lo es.

-¡No, no lo soy!

Contestaron respectivamente el tesorero y la manager al unisonó mientras permanecían sentados. Mamori contestando a su pregunta directamente mientras el tesorero completamente aterrado temblaba cada vez más rápido, por no saber si este era el verdadero admirador de Mamori.

- Ya vete a tu casa. Dijo Agon en voz baja dirigiéndose a la chica que lo acompañaba.

-¿Pero Agon apenas llegamos? Le respondía nerviosa.

-Que te largues. Le dijo viéndola con desprecio, la sensación en el lugar era incomoda.

-¿Y la carta…que me escribiste? Pregunto aturdida la chica.

El tesorero oyó esto último y casi en un salto se le escapo el alma del cuerpo. –"¡Una carta!" Pensó mientras salía espuma de su boca. –"¡Es…es el, definitivamente el es el admirador de Anezaki-san, el me va a golpear!" y antes de dejar de ser dueño y señor de su vejiga, salió huyendo del lugar.

-¡Espera…! dijo confundida Mamori.

-¡Lo-lo siento Anezaki-san! pero tengo que hacer un compromiso…d-digo…atender un compromiso, ¡nos vemos! Y salió huyendo del lugar.

-"Dios…" Pensó Mamori, ahora sí que era una tarde perfecta se encontraba sola con Kongo Agon y la chica de Kongo Agon.

-Vete. Volvió a decir con odio el rasta, sutilmente sin que se escuchara todo lo que le decía a su acompañante.

-Pero…

-QUE TE LARGUES…

La joven con los ojos nublados y una sensación de perturbación, salió del lugar con paso firme e indignada del lugar.

-Disculpa su comportamiento, ya se sentía un poco mal, parece que iba a tomar un resfriado, es mejor que se retire a descansar a su casa. Le decía Agon sonriéndole a Mamori.

-No lo sé.

Ella sorbió la poca bebida que yacía en su vaso mientras seguía observando al chico seriamente

-Un caballero debería llevarla hasta su casa, si en verdad se sentía mal.

-Sus padres han venido por ella en auto. Reía amablemente el chico. -Están esperándola en el estacionamiento, es mejor que yo no salga, su padre están celoso que puede pensar que soy su novio. Dijo mientras volvía a sonreír.

-¿No lo son? Decía Mamori inquieta con la plática. -Parecían muy íntimos.

-No, solo es una buena amiga, y dime ¿cómo has estado?

Preguntaba con alegría el chico que ya estaba imaginando como le quitaría el escote.

-¿Eh estado mejor? Y era verdad la situación era tan incómoda que lo había estado.

La chica ya había acabado su soda y se disponía a anunciar su retiro del lugar cuando oyó la pregunta que Agon le hizo.

-¿Y Hiruma no se enoja por que salgas con otros chicos?

Mamori lo vio impactada ¿qué pregunta era esa?

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Contesto impresionada.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen, que eres su novia.

La contestación del chico le cayó como balde de agua fría, ahora sí que estaba irritada, siempre la misma pregunta y justo ahora que están peleados, ¿cómo podían inventar semejante rumor?

-No...El no es… Decía la chica sin recuperarse del impacto. "Que mas da…" se escuchaba dentro de la conciencia de la castaña. "Te gusta ¿no? ¿Por qué no decir que lo eres?"

-Porque es un idiota. Respondió en voz alta. Esos pensamientos poco silenciosos realmente la estaban molestando, estaba enojada con ella misma, ¿qué tan despistada podía ser que no se daba cuenta cuando hablaba alto? Agon la miro haciéndose el sorprendido.

-Entonces… ¿no son pareja? Pregunto fingiendo intriga.

-No. Dijo Mamori firme en su respuesta.- Él es un compañero de clases y capitán del equipo…yo la manager, eso es todo.

Agon rio por un momento mientras recargaba una mano en su mejilla. -Es gracioso, cualquiera hubiera respondido "solo somos amigos" pero tú no usaste esas palabras.

-Lo gracioso es que hace unos momentos me preguntaras si el chico junto a mi era mi novio y ahora lo hagas con Hiruma-kun. Decía la chica.

-"Rayos" Pensó Agon adentro de si, la había cagado, de seguro le dio a entender que era una fácil, tenía que arreglar la situación cuanto antes. –Bueno. Le contesto sonriendo.- Yo no sabía si el chico a tu lado era tu pareja, realmente no me hubiera atrevido a hablarte si era así, como contestaste que no tienes una relación con Hiruma entonces el rumor es falso, solo quería estar seguro, siendo otro tu novio sería muy incomodo si te dirijo la palabra.

-Ya veo. Contesto seria la chica…-Bueno Agon-kun... Decía levantándose. -Fue un placer hablar contigo me tengo que…

-Espera un momento. Le dijo de manera suave mientras sutilmente la tomaba del brazo para que no se retirara, Mamori se sentía incomoda, la lejanía de sus cuerpos comenzaba a desaparecer, sonriéndole forzadamente giro hacia otro lado para volver a mantener distancia con él.

-Por favor. Le contesto el rasta. -Te gustaría salir a comer conmigo, solo para conversar.

Ella lo miraba seria y con duda. –Lo siento Agon-kun, estoy ocupada y debo regresar a mi casa temprano.

-Por favor, te prometo que no tardamos. Volvía a insistirle el chico.- De hecho lo que quiero es que me acompañes a elegir zapatos cómodos para jugar, tu sabes que shinryuuji no es un colegio mixto, por lo que nuestro manager no es mujer y no siento que haga muy bien su trabajo, me ayudaría bastante tener tu opinión al comprar zapatos nuevos para el campo.

-No disculpa, podría darte un consejo sobre que elegir en este momento pero no puedo acompañarte por ellos.

El astuto muchacho había notado ligeramente como ella se mostraba extraña cuando él le nombraba a Hiruma y como trataba de cambiar el tema. Sobre todo al preguntarle sobre su supuesta relación, ella era muy transparente con sus emociones y ni siquiera se daba cuenta, esto podía beneficiar sin duda alguna al dios dragón.

- Vamos incluso te voy a invitar a comer después de ir por los zapatos. Le dijo mientras la volvía a tomar del brazo.- Es bueno que tú también descanses, los otros miembros del equipo deben de hacerlo, justamente ayer vi salir a Hiruma de la casa de una chica, lo sé porque yo soy vecino de ella y lo vi. El chico irremediablemente sonrió cínico al notar la mirada de ella cuando le dijo la mentira.

La castaña se encontraba seria y con duda ¿Por qué le diría esto?

-¿Y eso que tiene de divertido? Contesto la chica. – No te creo, lo más seguro es que estés mintiendo, el no tontearía con chicas y menos a mitad de un torneo y aun si fuera verdad, probablemente estuvo haciendo "negocios" extorsionando a alguien dentro de la vivienda.

-Sí, podría ser. Le respondía maliciosos Agon con una sonrisa en su rostro. -Aunque no creo que cierre todos sus "negocios" saliendo de la ventana de la chica con la camisa mal puesta.

Mamori miro con atención al joven, ella realmente no quería creer las palabras que le decía, pero la imagen se reproducía en su mente.

De pronto la chica subió una mano por su cara para tocar su propia frente. Lo que le faltaba, comenzó a dolerle la cabeza.

-Me tengo que ir… dijo sutilmente mientras giraba su mirada a otro lado.

Agon quien ya estaba impaciente de tanto rogarle a la chica volvió a tomarla ahora con los dos brazos insistiéndole que aceptara.

-Ven conmigo, no tardaremos mucho, te prometo que no hare nada malo. Contestaba sonriéndole el chico mientras quitaba sus manos de ella y ponía sus palmas en el aire.

Ella no contestaba nada solo seguía observando con todas las dudas que tenía en la cabeza reflejadas en su rostro.

-Estas triste, se te nota en la mirada, puedes contarme lo que quieras en el camino.

Mamori permaneció pensativa por unos segundos, realmente le punzaba su cabeza por el dolor sobre todo con lo último que le había dicho el chico, de nueva cuenta sus pensamientos comenzaron a encimarse en su mente. Su reciente descubrimiento de su admirador, la carta y las direcciones que tenía Hiruma, las palabras de Agon y su discusión con el quarterback por el dinero del festival. Dirigió por un segundo su mirada a su reloj, y confirmando la hora suspiro pesadamente.

-¿Por qué no? Te acompañare un rato, pero solo a comprar lo que necesitas.

-Solo un rato. Le dijo el muchacho sonriéndole maliciosamente y marchándose junto con ella se dirigían a otro lugar.

Mientras los dos chicos se alejaban y se perdían entre las personas que se encontraban en el lugar, un pequeño lente enfocaba a los dos jóvenes retirándose sin que se dieran cuenta.

-No lo puedo creer…lo veo y no lo creo. La pequeña espía que sutilmente se colocaba tras una puerta seguía capturando con su cámara todo lo que ocurría. –No puede ser. Zuzuna estaba boquiabierta y sin apagar la cámara los siguió.

La pequeña estrella de los devilbats solo observaba curioso como su amigo balbuceaba sonidos extraños que parecían ser palabras que casi imperceptibles salían de su boca, la pregunta que Sena se hacía con más fuerza era ¿Cómo no se ahogaba con ese enorme pedazo de fruta en su boca?

-Mdjd quensjsj pkksce hfsto?

-Monta, no te entiendo. El joven lo veía con una gota resbalando por su cabeza, mientras el receptor mono tragaba el pedazo de cierta fruta amarilla que tenía en la boca.

-¿Qué te parece esto? Mira. Y tosiendo se aclaraba la garganta el receptor.- Tu voz es tan suave que puede confundirse con…

-¿Pastel de banana…? Contestaba Sena adelantándose a la respuesta de su amigo.

-No, con el cantar de los ángeles. ¿En qué rayos piensas Sena?

-Jejeje, solo en la respuesta más obvia, bien, creo que esta decente para que se lo mandemos al correo de Mamori-neechan, vamos a enviarlo, ya es algo tarde y en cualquier momento nos llamaran a comer.

-Estaba pensando Sena. Monta quien de pronto comenzó a reír sin razón comenzó a hablarle a su amigo mientras se dirigían a la computadora de la habitación de Sena. –Si todo esto funciona que te parece que le revele mi identidad a Mamori-san después de la christmas bowl.

-Mmm…supongo que está bien.

- jujuju se lo diré justo después de mi atrapada triunfal o en uno de los tantos touchdows que anote en la noche.

-¡Que no puedes hacer eso! No en medio de un partido, y menos ese partido.

-Tienes razón el público no dejaría escuchar.

….

-Monta ¿cuánto tiempo planeas hacer esto?

-Mmm no lo había pensado.

-Creo que sería mejor dejarlo ya, además recuerdo que dijiste que lo hacías para "alejar" a sus acosadores pero creo que estos aumentaron después de que le enviaste cartas.

-¡Mukya! Esos malditos vándalos ¡¿dime quien es Sena?! ¡¿Dime quienes son los malditos y te juro que…

-Monta, monta cálmate creo que no estás entendiendo…

El receptor se le quedo viendo por unos segundos a su amigo y suspirando un poco cruzo los brazos y le hablo.

-Bien Sena tu ganas…

-¿De verdad? Miraba con curiosidad su amigo.

-Si claro, si ya no me quieres ayudar no hay problema lo hare solo, además como es por internet ya no hay necesidad de arriesgarse a que lo vean a uno en los casilleros de segundo…

-Pero tú nunca te arriesgaste.

-No, no importa Sena, lo hare solo, yo solo, solo como el viento, solo como la soledad de la noche, sin nadie que me ayude, solo. Su amigo se dirigía caminando cabizbajo a la pantalla de la computadora que se encontraba delante de él.

-Oye no, no estoy diciendo eso, nunca dije que te iba a dejar de ayudar. Pronto el desolado mono se incorporo de nueva cuenta con renovada energía mientras depositaba una pequeña nota en la mano del joven y lo empujaba hacia la computadora.

-Perfecto Sena muy bien entonces escribe lo que está ahí anotado y pronto te dictare más cosas…en cuanto sepa que dictarte claro.

-Monta…. El corredor miraba a su amigo que parecía estar escribiendo palabras en el aire con un dedo.

-No te preocupes… creo que me estoy inspirando para hacer una última pero definitiva carta ¡Max! ò e-mail o lo que sea, planeo invitarla a salir y así revelar nuestra identidad.

-¿Nuestra...?

-No te preocupes Sena ya casi acabamos. Le decía su mono amigo al corredor que levantando un pulgar arriba le sonreía, mientras que el castaño viendo que su amigo le había prestado atención a sus peticiones sonreía volteando su silla al monitor de la computadora para terminar de escribir el mensaje que le iban a enviar a su "hermana".

-Muy bien entonces voz de ángeles ¿Verdad? Preguntaba Sena al receptor mientras comenzaba a escribir en su tablero mientras su amigo se le acercaba.

-Mmm…si, ¿oye Sena? ¿Qué es todo eso de esos acosadores que se le han acercado más ahora?

-Pues sus compañeros de Salón le hacen muchas preguntas sobre el tema y casi no la dejan estar sola.

-Ahh…vale. Contesto simplemente el joven mono que mientras su amigo seguía en la computadora escribiendo su mensaje se alejaba poco a poco a la cama de Sena para tomar una almohada ponérsela en la cara y gritar toda una sarta de insultos muy bien censurados por la almohada que estremeció al corredor cuando de nueva cuenta escuchaba como su amigo volvía a balbucear palabras sin sentido.

Un hombre que por casualidad se encontraba recargado junto a la acera era deslumbrado fuertemente con el reflejo que había revotado de la frente de un joven en bicicleta directamente a sus ojos, el chico que se bajaba del vehículo se encontraba justo en la entrada del colegio, mientras curioso observaba como la puerta de la escuela se encontraba levemente abierta lo cual era extraño al ser fin de semana, junto a la entrada leía extrañado como habían colocado un letrero que anteriormente no estaba hay que decía: "Estación contra crímenes digitales y extorción de la preparatoria Deimon. Siga la flecha"

Con desconfianza el joven entro lentamente hasta que vio mas letreros parecidos al de la entrada que indicaban lo mismo: "Siga la flecha" poco a poco el joven guiándose con las indicaciones que le preparaba el cartel, llego al patio trasero del colegio justamente al campo donde entrenaban los distintos clubes, avanzo cada vez mas hasta que la ultima flecha lo llevo hacia la casa club de los devilbats que el observaba con una gota en la cabeza, en la puerta se encontraba un último letrero que decía: "Estación contra crímenes digitales y extorción. Entre"

Yukimitsu abrió lentamente la puerta, las luces estaban apagadas, al entrar aun mas noto como se dibujaban tenuemente algunas siluetas al fondo del cuarto.

-Disculpe… Decía el chico con duda. Llame a la policía y me indicaron que viniera aquí…está muy oscuro ¿Podría prender la luz? Preguntaba aturdido el chico que no escuchaba respuesta a su pregunta, esperando un poco a que le respondieran el chico finalmente decidió entrar al cuarto y encender la luz, al hacerlo noto que las siluetas que había visto momentos atrás habían desaparecido se acerco al interruptor de luz y al encenderlo vio con horror como frente a él se encontraba una presencia con una máscara de hoky manchada levemente con gotas rojas, el chico dio un grito de horror mientras su alma se le escapaba del cuerpo, al casi desmayarse noto como atrás de él se encontraba una presencia similar a la de Kurita con un liquido rojo derramándose de su cabeza mientras sostenía un cuchillo, el chico ya completamente colapsado yacía en el piso mientras mantenía los ojos en blanco, Kurita preocupado quien dejaba en la mesa junto a un pastel la bandeja de té derramada que traía en su mano, trataba de auxiliar a su desvanecido compañero, al mismo tiempo que Youichi sonriendo se quitaba la máscara de hoky que se había colocado.

Retomando poco a poco la conciencia Yukimitsu observo que se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas del club mientras los tres fundadores se encontraban sentados viéndolo de frente al otro extremo de la mesa.

-Kekeke hasta que te despiertas maldito calvo, pensé que nos quedaríamos aquí todo el día, y todo por tu jodida culpa.

De golpe Yukimitsu recordó la razón por la que había salido de su casa he ido hacia el colegio.

-Es cierto ¡el criminal de las fotos! Necesito ayuda yo… ¿ustedes son la unidad contra crímenes digitales…de la preparatoria Deimon?

-¿Sigues creyendo esa tontería jodido calvo?

-La verdad es que Hiruma te tendió una trampa para que vinieras aquí. Le contestaba el pateador con los brazos cruzados.

-¿No hubiera sido más fácil pedirme que viniera? Contestaba el aturdido chico, mientras Kurita se acercaba depositando frente a él una taza de té y con su otra mano sosteniendo un trapo limpiaba de su cabeza los rastros de té derramado que había tirado sin darse cuenta el chico calvo al entrar al club.

-¿Pedirlo? ¿Y estropear mi estilo? no, además fue divertido. Le sonreía el diabólico chico mientras se burlaba de su expresión y le enseñaba un cacho de periódico donde indicaba que el criminal de las fotos había sido capturado la misma tarde en la que se fugo.

-¿Entonces qué hago aquí? Por fin cuestionaba el joven mientras miraba tenuemente la taza que tenia frente a él.

¿No tienes alguna maldita idea "jodido mirón"? Le decía sonriendo el mariscal mientras el chico reaccionaba ante su comentario.

-¿Mirón?...AH¡ ¿Hiruma-san te refieres a…? Le preguntaba desconcertado el joven mientras se dirigía a señalar la laptop del demonio al mismo tiempo que este le asentía sonriendo su respuesta.

-No, no le hice nada, no quería esculcar tu computadora, solo quería ver si tenias un archivo que estaba buscando, no era mi intención tomar tu laptop sin permiso, lo siento mucho.

-¿Tu intención…? Cuestionaba sonriendo levemente el joven de ojos verdes al mismo tiempo que tomaba un pequeño papel entre las manos y se lo arrojaba a Yukimitsu.

-Esto es… El chico miraba perplejo como Hiruma le había lanzado justamente la fotografía que su laptop había tomado en el momento en que ellos abrieron su computadora, en la fotografía se apreciaba claramente que él no era el único que se encontraba frente a la pantalla de su portátil, sino que también Mamori estaba ahí.

-Bien jodido calvo, ahora quieres cambiar tu versión de "yo" a "nosotros" y decirme ¿Qué carajo hacían fisgoneando en mi computadora sin permiso? Le contestaba el chico rubio manteniendo la tenue sonrisa en sus labios mientras divertido recargaba una mano en su rostro.

Yukimitsu recordó la razón por la que trataron de entrar a la computadora de Hiruma, el no podía traicionar Mamori confesando de pronto la razón por la cual ellos lo habían hecho, después de todo era un tema delicado y simplemente no podía mirar de frente y decir- "Si Hiruma-san nosotros tratamos de entrar a tu computadora por que Anezaki-san está enamorada de ti y trata de saber por qué le mandabas cartas y tenias tantas direcciones de chicas apuntadas en un par de hojas" Simplemente no podía hacer eso, el chico calvo se imaginaba la escena y la reacción del demonio, definitivamente seria lo último que le contestaría al quarterback que lo estaba interrogando.

-Pues nosotros…Tenia que inventarse una excusa rápido.-Nosotros…

-¿Qué tanto leyeron maldito calvo?

-¿leer…sobre qué?

-No te hagas el tonto, "leer sobre que" ¿Cómo que de qué? Pues de las malditas cartas, ¿de qué otra jodida cosa te estaría preguntando?

-"Las cartas" Pensó el chico.-"¿Tan pronto me va a decir sobre las cartas?"

-No, no leí nada…

-¿Pero…? Le cuestionaba altivo el joven.

-Lo más seguro es que ya lo sabe o sospecha algo ¿Por qué tantos rodeos? Le decía Musashi a al mariscal tratando de que este fuera al grano.

-¿Qué tanto sabes de las cartas? Seguía interrogando Hiruma a Yukimitsu con la misma mirada.

-Solo…muy poco. Respondía nervioso el chico sin saber que harían con él.

-¡Kekeke! ¡Justo lo que quería escuchar! Y el endemoniado quarterback tomo una de sus armas apuntando directamente a Yukimitsu quien miraba aterrado como el arma rosaba prácticamente sus ojos, inmediatamente se arrojo a la mesa pidiendo clemencia y perdón por haber abierto su portátil hasta que noto como caían violentamente un par de hojas a la mesa donde se encontraba implorando piedad.

El calvo miraba los papeles confundido sin saber por qué se los habían lanzado, los tomo y comenzó a ojear su contenido. -¿eh? Hiruma-san

-Lee los malditos papeles y cállate. Decía Hiruma mientras reía junto con el pateador mientras Kurita miraba impaciente.

Yukimitsu leyó las hojas con cuidado pronto había terminado de leerlas sin embargo tomo de vuelta la primera hoja y la volvió a leer, no podía creer lo que tenia escrito.

-Esto… ¿esto es en serio? Preguntaba el chico ingenuamente a sus compañeros que tenía en frente mientras estos asentían con la cabeza.

De nueva cuenta aun incrédulo el joven repaso por última vez el contenido de las hojas antes de volver a dirigirles la mirada a los fundadores del club, en su rostro se podía reflejar toda su cara de asombro y miedo que solo podían darles a entender a los otros tres chicos que ya al fin había captado lo que estaban tramando.

-Es una locura, no pueden ni siquiera intentarlo, los va a matar, ¡Nos va a matar a todos!

-Kekeke y es exactamente por eso que va a funcionar. Decía el demonio riendo mientras le arrebataba los papeles a Yukimitsu y los incineraba.

-Aunque me siento un poco aliviado que Yukimitsu-Kun esté enterado. Decía el amable gigante mientras comenzaba a devorar el pastel de la mesa.- Así tendremos más ayuda y será mucho más fácil que no pase nada malo, ¿Verdad Yukimitsu-kun?

-Aum…Claro, puede que funcione si elijen un lugar apropiado que aparte cuente con las condiciones propi… ¡Momento yo también ya estoy enterado! ¡Eso me vuelve su cómplice! ¡SI TODO SALE MAL EL ME VA A MATAR!

-Eso es un poco obvio. Comentaba Musashi sarcásticamente recargado en la pared.

-De que tanto te quejas maldito calvo, es tu culpa por entrometido, si no hubieses sido un maldito fisgón no te hubiéramos involucrado, hablas como si no hubieses sabido nada desde el principio. Hiruma le contestaba mientras le daba la espalda y se servía café.

-A bueno es que, prácticamente me acabo de enterar. Respondía Yukimitsu con ironía.

De pronto y de manera rápida una de las oreja de Youichi había vibrado tras escuchar el comentario que el reciente deportista había hecho.

-… ¿A qué diablos te refieres maldito calvo? El chico lo cuestionaba mientras lo miraba de reojo.

-Bueno…es que yo no sabía nada de esto…hasta hoy. Respondía el chico riendo nervioso.

Hiruma serio se recargo en la pared con los brazos cruzados mientras seguía observando al chico.

-¿Entonces no sabias nada hasta hoy? Le preguntaba el rubio serio.

- No sabía nada hasta hoy. Respondía nervioso el chico que ya no sabía si la sonrisa que tenia era espontanea o de nervios.

-Entonces me estas queriendo decir ¿Qué te contamos todo sin que tú supieras algo?

- Si, temo que así es.

-…

-mmm…ok

-¿ok?

-…si, ok. De pronto un silencio increíblemente largo lleno la habitación que se encontraba tan callada que fácilmente podía pasar una barrilla (como las que cruzan el lejano oeste) por toda la habitación.

-¡¿Entonces de que cartas de mierda me estabas hablando en un principio?! Grito el chico rubio exasperado mientras pateaba una silla.

-UH…yo… solo buscaba información. El chico estaba en blanco no sabía que contestarle al capitán de deimon, cualquier respuesta era una mala respuesta en ese momento.

-¿Por qué diablos estaba la maldita manager contigo en ese momento?

Yukimitsu no sabía que contestar pero le quedaba claro algo, todo el embrollo que estaba viviendo no era otra cosa que un montón de enormes malentendidos, y ahora que sabía cuál era el verdadero plan de Hiruma, aun sin saber quién era el admirador de Mamori, el estaba seguro de que no se trataba de el rey demonio. Probablemente lo mejor era decirle a Hiruma que Mamori ha estado pensando todo este tiempo que se trata de él.

-Es por esas cartas de mierda de su admirador ¿no es así? Le contesto el rubio serio.

-Si es eso. Fue lo único que respondió el calvo tratando de no llamar la atención.

-Tch. Hiruma giraba drásticamente su cabeza mientras Musashi comenzaba a reírse por lo cómico de la propia situación.

-¿De qué te ríes maldito viejo?

-Hiruma. Lo interrumpía Kurita terminando de devorar los últimos bocadillos que había en la mesa.- ¿Qué vas a hacer con lo de Anezaki-san? Si Yukimitsu-san no sabía entonces ella tampoco está enterada del plan verdad.

El calvo solo los miraba confundido en silencio.

-Maldito calvo, por culpa de sus estupideces casi me han jodido el plan, pensaba usar a la maldita manager como "carnada" pensaba que ustedes sospechaban algo y que lo mejor era incluirlos en la idea, pero entonces ustedes "idiotas" no sabían nada de esto y todo fue una confusión por la maldita culpa de las jodidas cartas del admirador secreto de Anezaki.

-Así es mejor. Lo interrumpía Musashi mientras dejaba su pose en la pared. - Aun si ella estuviera enterada de todo seguiría siendo peligroso, ahora con toda razón es arriesgado.

El demonio solo sonrió tras el comentario de su amigo.

-je' no le hubiera pasado nada, hubiera ido de mala gana pero no le hubiera sucedido nada. El joven paro un segundo de hablar para bostezar aburrido.- Hay que dejarlo así, es mejor que no se entere del plan, lo más probable es que lo hubiera arruinado todo con sus jodidas quejas y regaños, maldito calvo no le vayas a decir nada a la maldita manager o te mato. Y después de decir esto Hiruma salió de la habitación llamando a Kurita para que fuera con él.

Yukimitsu observaba como el endemoniado mariscal y el gigante línea salían de la casa club, mientras aun seguía tratando de procesar toda la información que había descubierto en ese momento cuando noto la voz de Musashi que se alzaba al fondo del cuarto.

-En serio, no digas nada. Le decía el pateador al calvo estudiante.

-No te preocupes Musashi-san yo…

-No, es en serio, no vayas a decir nada a ella y a los demás. Yukimitsu solo miraba con fundido pero atento.

-No les dijimos lo de los uniformes ni lo de "ese idiota" ya que no queríamos que se preocuparan y se distrajeran y conociendo como son ustedes sobre todo los "3 hermanos" lo más seguro es que hubieran ido a reclamarle, si te estamos contando esto es porque aparte que sospechamos que ya te habías enterado un poco del plan, es porque sabemos que tu no reaccionarias con esa estúpida sed de venganza con la que hubieran reaccionado Juumonji, Monta y los otros, Hiruma y Agon tienen asuntos pendientes desde hace un mucho tiempo, hay que dejarle el escarmiento a él.

Yukimitsu se quedo pensando un poco en las palabras del pateador antes de responderle con un cordial de acuerdo, aceptando la petición del constructor.

-Pero eso no es todo. Gen volvía hablarle al chico captando su atención.- Le has sacado un peso de encima a ese maldito demonio, aunque no lo admita, él no estaba convencido de arriesgar a Anezaki exponiéndola a estar junto al imbécil de Agon, como él te dijo necesitamos de una "carnada" para poder llevar a cabo el plan, sin embargo, cuando Hiruma sospecho que Anezaki sabia sobe ello por creer que lo encontraron en su computadora pensó que lo mejor es que la carnada fuera ella, pero aunque no lo aparentaba estaba bastante ansioso tratando de idear varias formas de "cuidarla" mientras estuviera de encubierto, Ahora que está seguro que ella no sabe nada, no tiene caso involucrarla, lo más seguro es que se sienta más relajado por ello, lo último que quería es que estuviera junto a él.

-Ya veo. Yukimitsu escuchaba con atención al pateador, no sabía exactamente a lo que se referían con "carnada" pero por lo que había leído realmente lo tenían muy bien calculado.

-Aunque "Yuki-san". Le decía sonriendo el pateador.- No nos has dicho toda la historia.

Yukimitsu miraba impresionado al constructor, de alguna manera ya sospechaba que había omitido algo.

-Si el idiota de Hiruma prefirió ignorar esa parte y hacer como si no te hubiera escuchado está bien, pero yo no, dime, si Mamori y tú estaban buscando información relacionada con las cartas del admirador de ella ¿Qué rayos hacían buscando en la computadora de Hiruma?

El chico impresionado contestaba tratando de distraer al pateador y no darle pistas de las verdaderas intenciones de Mamori.

-Nosotros creíamos que…

El constructor cerro lo ojos y con una sonrisa interrumpió al chico.

-Es lo que creo que estoy pensando ¿verdad? Jeje, Dime ¿Qué diablos le vio "Mamori-nee" a ese imbécil?

-Esta marca no me gusta.

Si pero tienen diseño aerodinámico, fueron fabricados con la misma tecnología con que…

-Si basura pero ya te dije que no me gustan. Mientras el fornido chico mantenía alzado por el cuello al dependiente de la tienda La castaña quien no prestaba atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor continuaba meditando sobre las cosas que ocurrieron esa semana, se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas del establecimiento mientras esperaba que el chico terminara sus compras, el rasta quien volteaba aburrido a observarla notaba lo distraída que se encontraba en vuelta en sus ideas, le arrebato los zapatos que tenía su víctima en la mano y lanzando por los aires al empleado camino donde se encontraba ella.

-¿Qué te parecen estos zapatos? Son aerodinámicos le preguntaba con su típica sonrisa juvenil.

-Ella dirigió su mirada donde se encontraba el y tomando los zapatos para examinarlos le hablo.

-Depende, si los quieres para pasto natural o pasto sintético.

El chico rasta ya estaba aburrido, pero tenía que jugar bien sus movimientos, después de todo la recompensa seria grande en muchos aspectos, así que relajado le respondía con su "mejor" actitud a la chica, sabía que ella era del tipo que se ofendían rápidamente, sobre todo si quería acelerar las cosas, así que tenía que ir lento, después de todo en el ámbito femenino siempre ha sido un cazador y esta era una presa que no perdería.

-Para pasto sintético. Le respondía amigablemente, él era el más cansado de estar sonriéndole a lo tonto por cualquier cosa pero tenía que hacerlo, sobre todo con esos horribles zapatos que en su vida se atrevería a usar.

-Si es para pasto sintético no te van a servir mucho, sus cualidades se aprovecharían mejor si los usas en pasto real.

-ah es cierto. Le contestaba el chico mientras de nueva cuenta resplandecientes luces aparecían alrededor de su rostro. -¿Cuál me recomiendas tu? Y mientras la chica tomaba una caja de zapatos que se encontraba a su lado el joven irritado lanzaba el par que tenía en la mano directamente a la cabeza del empleado que apenas se incorporaba del suelo tras la caída.

-Ten, por las características que me has dicho, siento que estos te ayudaran bastante además te duraran un largo tiempo.

-Muchas gra… El chico le volvía a responder con la mejor de sus sonrisas y ella lo estaba ignorando por completo de nueva cuenta dirigía su mirada al suelo perdiéndose dentro de sí misma. ¿Qué diablos le sucedida? Fastidiado el chico la miraba irritado, pues conocía la única manera para que ella le pusiera atención, tendría que dejarla contarle sus penas, y con lo mucho que le gusta escuchar hablar a las mujeres, siempre lo hace es una dinámica habitual de sus conquistas pero ya ese día estaba rebasando su límite sobre todo con lo que tuvo que escuchar a su primera acompañante.

Molesto tomo asiento a lado de ella sorprendiendo a la chica con su acción, tratando de hacer que su rostro se viera preocupado por ella, comenzó a mirar a la chica falsamente angustiado. Una mala actuación y lo arruinaba todo.

-Oye ¿y cómo va todo con ese festival que estás haciendo? ¿De qué trata?

- Bien, es un festival muy raro que se hace cada 2 años en la escuela en conmemoración al fundador del colegio.

-Oh se ve interesante, me imagino que te ah costado trabajo planearlo. Le decía falsamente el chico.

-No, ha sido bastante rápido, los chicos del comité han ayudado bastante, solo que… (Suspira enojada)

-El chico de tu escuela del que me hablaste, te ha causado muchos problemas ¿no?

De camino a la tienda el dragón le había hecho algunas preguntas a Mamori por lo que ella al responderle le comento algunos aspectos que la molestaban de la semana que había transcurrido, después de todo mentir no se le da muy bien, pero cuando llego a la parte de Hiruma, conociendo obviamente la historia previa entre ambos ella simplemente le cambio la identidad escondiendo su nombre.

-No. Decía suspirando. No son problemas, digamos que solo se han tratado de malentendidos, un montón de pésimos malentendidos, lo que me enoja de él. La chica hacia otra pausa para volver a exhalar aire.- Es que sea tan egoísta, que siempre haga lo que quiere y que sea consciente de todo esto. La chica volvió a detenerse en su plática callando por un momento.

-Lo estoy juzgando muy duro, el no es egoísta…esa no es la razón por la que hace las cosas, es solo…la manera en la que las hace lo que me molesta.

De pronto hablar con chicas era bueno, pensó Agon, sin hablar demasiado ella ya le había dicho de quien se trataba, no podía ser más obvió.

-Por supuesto que es un egoísta, y un completo patán. Le decía el chico fingiendo interés en sus problemas. –Si en verdad le importaran los demás, no hubiera hecho lo que hizo, si me permites mi opinión el no es tu amigo, no le importas en lo más mínimo.

La chica reacciono triste tras oír sus palabras, otra vez agachaba la mirada y mientras lo hacía sonriendo triste, pronunciaba palabras que ya había meditado anteriormente pero que en verdad le costaban decir.

-Probablemente tienes razón.

-Por eso… Le contestaba delicadamente el chico mientras de manera suave tomo a la chica del mentón sorprendiendo inesperadamente a la ojiazul. -…No vale la pena que estés tan triste por una basura como él…

Sin prestarle atención a la reacción entre miedo y sorpresa con la que respondía la niña, el experimentado joven se apresuro en acercarse a los labios de la chica quien no podía reaccionar ante el inesperado beso del rasta, segundos antes de que el joven tocara los labios de Mamori, un zapato se estrello con violencia en su cabeza deteniendo su intento de robarle un beso a la manager y lastimándolo aunque no muy fuerte después de todo ese tipo estaba hecho de acero.

Encabronado y harto de andar fingiendo amabilidad se paro rápidamente con violencia mientras gritaba por todo lados.

-¡¿Quién carajo fue?! ¡ ¿Quién carajo me ha tirado un zapato?!

Todos en la tienda quedaron estáticos ante la situación, parándose rectos del miedo y sin abrir la boca mientras uno de los clientes nervioso miraba como una pequeña presencia de cabello negro con gorra y chamarra trataba de ocultar su rostro tras una revista mientras sudaba una pequeña gota en su cabeza.

Al dirigir su mirada al empleado que había lanzado por el aire momentos atrás, volviéndose a ocultar cuando noto la furiosa mirada del dios dragón en el, Agon inmediatamente fue por el tipo alcanzando al chico con su impulso de velocidad divina mucho antes de que el pobre diablo pudiese escapar.

-¡¿Quién te has creído basura bastarda?!

-Yo-yo no hice nada. Fue lo único que se alcanzo a oír del tipo pues la manera en la que Agon lo sujetaba del cuello provocaba que se sofocara.

-No mientas pedazo de mierda te vas a morir.

El enfurecido chico alzo su mano para comenzar a moler a golpes al sujeto, cuando de pronto sintió un poco de comezón en su cabeza, cuando giro sus ojos para ver de qué se trataba noto como caía un pequeño silbato al suelo, cuando giro completamente su mirada hacia el lugar de donde provenía el silbato noto que quien lo había lanzado no era otra si no Mamori.

La niña respiraba con ansiedad pero segura de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Déjalo en paz.

Agon solo se limito a mirarla seriamente. Ku' río sutilmente mientras cerraba los parpados, abriendo su palma donde mantenía presionado al pobre hombre.

-Lo siento, ¿te lastime? Preguntaba cínicamente al empleado asustado que confundido miraba como su antiguo verdugo le tendía una mano para levantarlo.

-Perdón lo que sucedió es que…. El chico le decía a Mamori recuperando el aire de tranquilidad, pero la chica sin mirarlo camino directamente a la salida del lugar sin despedirse del chico ni nada por el estilo.

De verdad que ella ya lo tenía hasta el carajo, ¿qué desplantes son esos de irse como si nada? y encima dándole ordenes ¿Qué no vio que un cabron le lanzo un zapato? Si fuera por el ya hace bastante que la hubiera botado o conseguido lo que quería, no importaba que tan guapa estuviera el ya estaba harto de su actitud, en primera tuvo prácticamente que rogarle para que lo acompañara y ahora se iba sin más. –Te va costar Muy caro. El chico estaba consiente no solo de hacer suya a la castaña sino también de hacerla sufrir en demasía una vez la dejara.

-¡Oye espera! Salía el chico tras ella mientras dejaba anonadados a todos los presentes en el lugar y mucho más relajados al ver que no cobraría victimas por lo del golpe en su cabeza.

Mientras tanto Zuzuna quien bajaba de su rostro la revista que mantenía en sus manos, miraba como la chica abandonaba como si nada al peligroso jugador.

-Lo dejo hablando solo, ¡Lo dejo hablando solo! ¡YAAA SIIII!...

-Momento. De pronto la pequeña chica sintió sobre su hombro una mano y al voltear para ver de quien se trataba era nada más que el gerente de la tienda quien la sujetaba por haber lanzado su mercancía.

-Jejeje … aah ¿Qué tal? Le sonreía la niña tratando de aparentar desconocimiento.

La joven castaña marchaba a paso veloz, sabía que se tenía que haber retirado desde el comienzo de la tarde, se sentía como una estúpida por haber dejado que la convenciera por acompañarlo y por haberse quedado estática cuando intento besarla.-"Menos mal que no sucedido" De lo único que se arrepentía Mamori cuando le cayó a Agon el zapato fue de no haberlo golpeado con el ella misma.

-¡Oye! ¡Espérame! El rasta la había alcanzado rápidamente, la sostuvo de un brazo para detenerla pero la castaña al sentir la mano del chico encima de ella giro rápidamente propinándole una enorme bofetada tan fuerte que se escucho por todo el lugar incluso robando la atención de los ahí presentes, sin más la joven dio media vuelta y se marcho sin decirle nada, dejándolo en la misma posición, el chico que pese a no haber sentido tan fuerte el golpe que le dio la chica su piel se encontraba roja irritada por el impacto. Lentamente el rasta reacciono por la bofetada viendo como la chica se alejaba. –Kukuku, parece que la perra de las piernas bonitas tiene agallas, eso me agrada. Sonreía maliciosamente el chico mientras la veía, su atención de pronto había sido robada al notar que cerca del lugar por donde Mamori iba caminando, justo a su lado se encontraba un local en remodelación, arriba colgando de una polea se alzaba un gigantesco letrero que sería colocado en la tienda y que mientras yacía colgado, convenientemente encima de Mamori, con su impulso de velocidad divina Agon alcanzo sin que alguien lo notara la cuerda que sostenía el espectacular, y con la misma habilidad corrió hacia la chica, Zuzuna quien se alejaba rápidamente patinando de la tienda de deportes donde se había escapado para que no le reclamaran nada alcanzo a ver lo que ocurría, rápidamente grito para llamar la atención de la ojiazul y así evitar que el enorme anuncio la aplastara pero la manager apenas miraba hacia arriba cuando el pesado objeto estaba por caérsele encima hasta que llego Agon para salvarla empujándola y así evitando una tragedia por culpa de un "accidente"

La chica apenas captaba lo que había sucedido cuando se hallo en el suelo junto con el joven que había golpeado segundos atrás, delante de ellos el anuncio completamente destruido se mostraba mientras que los dueños del local y demás gente que se encontraba comprando se acercaron a ellos para ofrecerles su ayuda. La gente los rodeaba para preguntarles si se encontraban bien si habían resultado heridos, mientras que atrás de ellos algunos constructores del lugar revisaban que la cuerda que sujetaba el anuncio había sido desamarrada por alguien, Zuzuna quien se encontraba en el mismo lugar que los empleados que inspeccionaban la soga los escucho hablando que probablemente ese no había sido un accidente si no que alguien lo había desamarrado, mirando seriamente al rasta que se encontraba parado sonriéndole a Mamori mientras le ofrecía una mano para levantarla decidió volver a prender la cámara para grabar hasta que se dio cuenta que ya no tenía memoria tenía que deshacerse de archivos previos.

-¿Pero por que ya no hay memoria? Justamente deje la memoria vacía para que no pasara esto.

Cuando la chica busco los archivos que robaban espacio de la cámara, observo con una molesta cara de ironía como varios de esos tantos archivos que consumían la memoria del aparato se trataban de videos de su hermano.

"-Ahahaha my fans, hoy les enseñare a bailar vals girando en una pierna…"

-Ese estúpido hermano, no puede ser. La chica al dirigir su mirada donde se encontraba Mamori para seguir observando lo que ocurría se percato que ya no había nadie , la chica corrió hacia el lugar donde se suponía se encontraban los dos jóvenes pero no estaban ahí, al preguntarle a una de las personas que se acerco para auxiliarlos, a ¿Dónde se habían ido? Este le indico el camino, la chica patino tan rápido como pudo pero al llegar al lugar donde le habían dicho se había marchado Mamori con Agon no encontró a ninguno de los dos más que un inmenso mar de gente, tomo su celular y marco el numero de su amiga pero esta no le contestaba por lo que desilusionada decidió regresar a casa y esperar a que la castaña regresara también a la suya para llamarle desde ahí.

Mamori le dio las gracias a Agon por haberla "salvado" de ser aplastada por un espectacular pero sin darle tiempo de hablar al joven se despidió de él y comenzó a caminar por su lado dejando al rasta solo, caminaba hacia el baño de mujeres, le habían ocurrido bastantes cosas ese día y tenía que refrescarse echando agua en su rostro, además parecía que era el único lugar donde el rasta no la seguiría, pues noto como este venia tras ella.

-Vaya que eres rápida. Le decía el chico alcanzándola de nuevo.- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No estás herida?

-Estoy bien gracias.

-Oye disculpa por lo que paso dentro del local, fue sin pensarlo, lo siento. Le comentaba el chico de nueva cuenta mostrando sus dotes de actor, al fingirse acongojado.

- De acuerdo acepto tus disculpas, gracias por ayudarme hace un momento.

-Ya me habías dado las gracias. Le contestaba el rasta sonriendo.- Oye quiero disculparme en forma contigo, te invito a comer.

La chica se detuvo de pronto ya harta de escuchar los constantes flirteos del chico, quien quería dejárle claro que no volverían a salir y que dejara de invitarla.

-Agon-kun gracias en verdad, pero ya te dije que acepte tus disculpas, no es necesario que hagas esto, gracias pero yo…

El joven ya esperaba que le diese esa clase de respuesta, las cosas no las hacía en vano, de pronto comenzó sujetar con dolor una parte de su pierna mientras la chica lo miraba confundida.

-¿Te encuentras bien? La joven le preguntaba preocupada al ver la reacción del chico.

-Sí, creo que me lastime un poco hace un momento no importa se quita rápido. Le decía el chico mientras volvía a caminar solo para dar unos cuantos pasos y repetir su improvisada escena de dolor.

-Deberíamos ir a la enfermería del lugar a que te revisen. La joven de ojos azules se acercaba preocupada al joven.

-No, así estoy bien no es nada.

-Perdón, es mi culpa, de verdad gracias por lo que hiciste con lo del anuncio.

-Sabes que… Le miraba el chico sonriéndole ligeramente.- Si en verdad quieres darme las gracias que te parece si tomas la invitación a comer que te di, si quieres hoy no, puede ser el próximo sábado.

La chica lo miraba no sabía que responderle ya le había dicho que no pero parecía que le debía un favor.

-Vamos no seas así, salve tu vida ¿no?, bueno quizás exagero, pero al menos si te hubiera caído como mínimo te hubieses roto una pierna. Y el joven volvió a tomar su pierna con dolor.

-De acuerdo, asentía la chica sacando a la vista la sonrisa de triunfo de Agon.

-Pero con una condición. El chico la miro serio, siempre con sus límites.

-A cambio quiero que me dejes invitar a alguien más.

-¿Aaahh? El chico la miraba irritado- ¿Para qué diablos quiero ver más gente? Si para eso te estoy invitando solo a ti.

-Quiero llevar una amiga, si no, no voy.

El joven la miro serio por un momento, y recapacitando su propuesta le hablo. -… ¿Y es bonita?

-¿Para qué quieres saber eso? Mamori lo veía con duda.

-Solo dime ¿sí o no?

La chica viendo con curiosidad al chico asintió con la cabeza su respuesta mientras el rasta recuperando su resplandeciente sonrisa se quito los lentes y le dijo.

-Si por supuesto que puede venir.

Era la práctica matutina en el club de futbol americano del instituto Deimon, una sombra ajena al equipo se asomaba tambaleándose desde la oscuridad observando la práctica de la mañana, el tesorero se encontraba nervioso temblando en una esquina esperando a que el equipo de futbol terminara de entrenar, inmediatamente cuando el quarterback noto al miembro del comité fuera del club de amefuto esperándolo se acerco a él pidiéndole su reporte de lo que había sucedido con la manager.

El chico tembloroso le entrego un sobre con su reporte de lo ocurrido, solo atino a ver a Hiruma con miedo quien lo miraba confundido.

-Yo no pude… el…el es un monstruo. Hiruma le miro serio.

-¿De quién diablos hablas maldito esclavo? Hiruma lo miraba intrigado ¿Tanto escándalo por un maldito mono?

El joven nervioso pidió permiso para retirarse mientras el endemoniado chico, mirándolo con recelo le contestaba que si arrebatándole los papeles de la mano.

Cuando el tesorero se marcho Hiruma leyó con atención los papeles que le había entregado. ¿Qué mierda es esto? Pensó. Realmente nada de lo que estaba escrito tenía sentido, para ser letras el chico balbuceaba demasiado y no solo eso, el informe parecía estar hecho con miedo por lo increíblemente ilegible de la letra, parecía que lo había escrito temblando.- Lo hubiera hecho a computadora si sabía que escribe tan mal. Refunfuñaba el demonio, para colmo las partes que redactaban lo sucedido con la maldita manager parecían incompletas no tenían sentido, el joven rubio fastidiado entrando a la casa club arrojo los papeles en uno de los cuartos, donde guardaba archivos del equipo, mas tarde trataría de encontrarle sentido al estúpido informe de su esclavo. Mientras podía distraerse viendo el video que sus cámaras de celular grabaron dentro del centro comercial ese día, podía ser divertido pensó, algo tendrían que haber hecho esos malditos mocosos para que alguien les tuviera miedo al jodido mono y al jodido enano además sería más fácil entender lo que el maldito tesorero le quería decir viendo que había ocurrido. Mientras los otros miembros del equipo se encontraban cambiándose de uniforme en otra habitación, el capitán de los deimon se encontraba viendo en su enorme televisor las imágenes que habían captado sus cámaras, se encontraba junto con el pateador del equipo quien para variar quería contemplar el video que con tanto ahincó había buscado el demonio entre los archivos que estas cámaras mandaban a su computadora.

-Es gracioso, sabes el día que tus grabaron ese archivo hubo un accidente en el centro comercial.

-¿Así? Le respondía sin mucha atención el mariscal quien seguía buscando un video en particular.

-Si unos hombres de nuestra compañía se encontraban remodelando un local cuando una de las sogas que sujetaba un anuncio que iban a colocar se soltó de pronto y casi aplasta a dos personas.

-Kekeke…ese "casi" los aplasta suena a que no lo hizo, entonces ¿Dónde está lo gracioso?

-En la constructora de mi padre no suelen cometer ese tipo de errores, los hombres que trabajaban en el lugar dijeron que alguien había desamarrado la cuerda, debió tener mucha fuerza ya que también estaba afianzado con un broche de metal.

El demonio sonreía ligeramente mientras buscaba en su computadora.

-De acuerdo, el video del accidente lo veremos después, mientras vamos a ver una película de terror kekeke, me la recomendó un esclavo. Decía divertido Hiruma mientras reproducía un video de Mamori dentro de una tienda de deportes.

En otro de los cuartos mientras tanto se encontraban Sena y Monta terminándose de poner el uniforme, ambos salían antes que sus compañeros pues se habían apresurado para poder hablar en otra habitación en privado ya que estaban ideando cosas acerca del asunto que les había sucedido en la computadora, Zuzuna se encontraba previamente dentro del lugar, originalmente se dirigía hacia la habitación donde se encontraba la pantalla, pero justo antes de entrar vio como Hiruma y Musashi se encontraban dentro ocupando el aparato, por lo que de pronto recordó que en una de las habitaciones continuas se encontraba un pequeño monitor que podría usar sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ella estaba observando con mayor claridad lo que había grabado el día que espió a Mamori en el centro comercial cuando de pronto Sena y Monta entraron a la habitación.

-¿Zuzuna? ¿Faltaste otra vez a tu escuela? Le preguntaba Sena curioso quien ya estaba acostumbrado a ver a su amiga tan frecuentemente en deimon que parecía que estudiaba en el ahí.

-A qué bueno que te encontramos aquí, justo estábamos hablando de ti ¿oye qué opinas sobre enviar el próximo correo esta noche?

-AA pues deberían esperar a ver la reacción que tuvo con el primero no les parece, yo creo que debe-ria-mos es-pe-rar….7 días…si, en una semana le mandan el otro correo mientras pueden pensar que otra cosa escribirle. Decía la chica nerviosa quien se ponía frente al monitor para que no pudieran observar nada mientras escondiendo tras de sí la cámara apretaba frecuentemente el botón de apagado quien parecía no responderle.

-Eso no tiene mucho sentido. Decía Sena confundido con la explicación de la chica.

-Estas muy rara, ¿No nos estarás ocultando algo? Le decía el chico mono con desconfianza mientras la observaba intrigado.

-¿Cómo qué? Si les estuviera escondiendo algo seria evidente ¿no? Respondía la chica nerviosa fingiendo seguridad.

-A ya se, tu quieres esperar para juntar muchas de nuestras notas y recopilar poemas y dedicatorias que le hagamos para publicar nuestras ideas ¿no es así?...Bueno, te advierto que tendrás que repartirnos las regalías del primer millón.

-Eso no es imposible. Respondía Sena esperando que su respuesta terminara las absurdas especulaciones de su amigo.

La niña sonreía riendo tratando de distraer a sus amigos mientras apretaba el botón con más fuerza. –Claro que no, en que cosas piensas mon-mon.

En ese momento la chica no se dio cuenta que el botón que había apretado no era el de apagado si no el de "play" y sin darse cuenta el video pausado comenzó a reproducirse justo cuando Mamori y Agon entraron en la tienda de deportes.

-¿Qué diablos? ¿Estás viendo lo mismo que… el pateador volteaba para preguntarle a su amigo si estaba observando lo mismo que el, si sus ojos le mentían, pero se quedo callado al contemplar a Hiruma completamente petrificado mientras seguía observando el video sin pestañar. Las cámaras le permitían ver la escena mas no eran imágenes nítidas por lo que no se apreciaba el momento en que un milagroso zapato interrumpía el intento de beso que Agon trataba de robarle a Mamori, no se podía distinguir bien eso, mas se percibía completamente bien de quienes se trataban.

El joven rubio no reaccionaba, se encontraba congelado mientras seguía observando el video sin pestañar.

-…Mierda…

**Omake**

**Un día antes en la residencia Taki**

Zuzuna que había salido del centro comercial a toda velocidad ya había llegado desde hace unos momentos atrás a su casa, estaba impaciente llamando constantemente al celular de Mamori quien no respondía y a su casa mientras su madre le informaba que aun no regresaba, daba vueltas por toda la habitación, trato de calmarse así que decidió prender su portátil abriendo por curiosidad el correo que había inventado para la castaña, leyendo la más reciente obra literario de sus dos amigos.

-Vaya, en serio que mejoraron un poco, aunque sigue pareciéndose bastante a las demás cartas.

La joven siguió leyendo pero no se dio cuenta en qué punto se había distraído tanto que leía lo que decía sin embargo, su mente pensaba en otra cosa.

- ¿Qué le pasa a You-nii? Pensaba molesta la niña.- Si él hubiera ido a la cita con Mamo-nee no se hubiera topado con aquel tipejo que la anduvo cortejando un rato y mucho menos se hubiera ido con ese Agon, seguramente You-nii hubiera… La chica paro por un breve segundo de hacer conjeturas mientras la antena que tenía en la cabeza comenzó a moverse con emoción. -¿Qué hubiera hecho You-nii si los hubiera encontrado coqueteando con Mamo-nee?

La chica se paró de su asiento en un salto comenzando a reír emocionada al imaginar como Youichi peleaba con el tesorero y Agon por la chica, claro que para hacer más emocionante la fantasía había tenido que omitir el hecho de que Agon fuera más fuerte que Hiruma ¡Pero que mas daba! Era su ilusión y aquí el demonio de ojos verdes era más fuerte que el rasta y le partía la cara por flirtear con su chica. De pronto la niña que sonreía maliciosamente por el relato que fabricaba su mente dejo su fantasía por un momento al escuchar su móvil con tono de llamada, al tomar el celular se percato que quien marcaba era Mamori y contesto la llamada de inmediato.

-Bueno ¿Zuzuna?

-¡Mamo-nee! Qué bueno que llamaste.

-Lamento llamarte hasta ahora, no escuche mi celular sonar y hasta apenas que llegue a casa note tus llamadas, además mi madre me ha dicho que marcaste varias veces ¿estás bien?

-Sí, si no te preocupes, ¿Tu estas bien? Preguntaba con mucha curiosidad la niña pues no vio que había sucedido con la manager tras la caída del anuncio.

-Sí, me han pasado muchas cosas el día de hoy pero estoy bien, gracias ¿Por qué preguntas?

La skate se quedo callada por un segundo si hablaba de mas terminaría contándole a la chica que la fue a espiar porque pensó que estaría con otro chico.

-Aaa yo me preocupe por qué no contestabas mis llamadas es por eso. Reía sutilmente la niña tratando de disimular con su amiga.

-¿Qué paso?

-A…bueno ammm… Así ¿va a tener práctica el equipo el día del festival? Preguntaba de improviso Zuzuna tratando de no levantar sospecha.

-Sí, va a tener la práctica matutina y por la tarde el equipo tendrá el partido de entrenamiento con zokugaku.

-A es verdad, es que no sabía si aplazarían la fecha jeje.

-No va ver clases puedes dar una vuelta por la escuela, el festival tendrá mucha comida y el partido es hasta las 5.

-¡Yaa! Me encanta la comida de los festivales. Celebraba la niña a quien parecía se le había olvidado el motivo de su llamada.

-Zuzuna…. Mamori hablo en un tono serio captando la atención de su amiga.- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-amm…claro. La chica se pegaba más a la bocina de su móvil para escuchar con atención las palabras de su amiga oyendo de pronto un leve suspiro que daba el otro lado de la bocina.

-Voy a salir con Agon-kun el próximo sábado.

-¡¿QUE?! ¡No Mamo-nee no lo hagas! ¡Así no es como tenía que ser…!

-Zuzuna…yo

-¡Te amenazo porque si te ame…¡Dios mío! No me digas que te gusta ¡AA sabia que él tenía que ir a golpearlo!

-¡No! claro que no. Respondía la chica indignada tras el comentario de su amiga.- Eso no es lo que te quería decir.

-Entonces ¿vas a salir con el por qué te gusta?

-Por supuesto que no. Respondía Mamori incomoda con la pregunta.

-¿Segura?

-¡Segura!

-¿Mamo-nee…?

-… ¿sí?

-¡Entonces dime, si You-nii golpeara a Agone ¿Qué harías?! Jujuju.

La chica del otro lado de su bocina oía las pequeñas risas de la skate con una gota resbalando por su cabeza.

-Zuzuna-chan, yo quiero preguntarte algo ¿Te gustaría acompañarme ese sábado con él?

La joven de pelo negro paro de inmediato de reír tras oír eso.- ¡¿De verdad?!

-Sí, no quiero ir sola, es más si quieres invitar más personas puedes hacerlo, ¡Todas las que quieras!

-¡YAAA! Por supuesto que sí. La chica comenzó a emocionarse de nueva cuenta, estaba impactada, pensó con malicia, haría que Hiruma si fuese esta vez y quizá su muy platónica fantasía de ver a los dos muchachos peleando por Mamori se haría realidad.

-No tardara mucho, prácticamente solo iré a presentarme y me iré, siento mucho pedírtelo pero en verdad no quiero estar sola con él, así que no se si quieres llevar a alguien con quien salir después para aprovechar la tarde, supongo, ¿No sé si tengas a alguien en mente?

La pequeña chica paro de pensar por un momento, tras la pregunta de Mamori ella solo había pensado en Sena automáticamente, imagino tan de pronto al muchacho que al verlo en sus pensamientos sonriéndole provoco que la skate se sonrojara de pronto.

-Esto…yo… No he pensado en nadie en particular. Respondía Zuzuna quien trataba de calmar el calor de sus mejillas.-…Pero en cuanto encuentre a alguien te aviso.

-Muchas gracias. Respondía con tranquilidad Mamori del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Mamo-nee?

-si…

La chica de cabello negro se quedo callada unos segundos analizando su pregunta, quería cuestionarle a Mamori lo que le había pasado en el centro comercial hace unas horas tratando de ver si era prudente decírselo o no.

-…Nada…te digo mejor cuando nos veamos en el club, me tengo que ir.

-De acuerdo, que descanses, y muchas gracias por todo.

-No te preocupes Mamo-nee, te veo luego ¡Bye!

-Nos vemos pronto.

Al colgar la joven skate se quedo pensativa un rato pensando en las palabras que le había dicho la manager del club, se tiro en su cama y miro al techo por un momento sonriendo.

-Creo que le diré a Sena.

Al seguir meditando la chica llego a la conclusión de que tenía que aumentar sus esfuerzos por convencer a Mamori de que su admirador era Hiruma regresando a mandarle cartas, mas ahora con lo que había ocurrido ese día. Claro que ella ignoraba lo que había sucedido realmente en esa peculiar cita. La niña se volvió a levantar y sintiendo un impulsivo antojo que la obligo a salir de su habitación bajo a hurtar algo en su cocina, sin cerrar la pagina que se encontraba leyendo en su computadora, mientras se encontraba abajo no se percato que su hermano subía las escaleras.

-"Sister" tome tu tenedor… ¿hu? Parece que no está, pero dejo su computadora encendida…la energía se agota, los osos polares corren peligro, será mejor que la apague…mmm…vaya…esto parece ser un poema…¿Pero por que mi hermana tiene un poema? debe ser ahaha… debe ser un duelo, ¡Un duelo de poesía! no sabía que mi Sis también había heredado el gen literario, pero debe ser natural porque es mi hermana, un momento este poema…¡Se lo han dedicado a my sister!, Habla claramente de una mujer… a menos que my sis no sea mujer…pero entonces no sería mi hermana…¡¿Tengo un hermano?!...no, es hermana, estoy seguro que es mujer si no tendría que decirle "Bro"…que mas dice el poema…siento que ya había escuchado de esto antes…

Taki se encontraba en sus pensamiento cuando recordó de golpe toda la ayuda que le había pedido Sena para escribir las cartas de Monta, además de vincular la pequeña conjetura que Komosubi le había dicho y que por milagro el si entendió la otra vez en el club, el chico abrió grandemente los ojos observando fijamente la pantalla hasta que termino de leer.-No puede ser. Balbuceaba incrédulo.- No puede ser….

-¡SENA ESTA CORTEJANDO A MI HERMANA!

El chico dio un grito mientras sus manos sostenían su cabeza, el grito de asombro fue tan potente que retumbo por toda la casa, tan estrepitoso fue su grito que Zuzuna tuvo que parar la licuadora con la que se preparaba un batido de frutas para poder oír aquel extraño ruido que no escucho de lo que parecía ser su hermano.

-¡Achuu…!

-Salud Sena, deberías abrigarte no sería bueno que te enfermaras. Dijo Monta.

-Gracias… Contestaba el corredor a su amigo, extrañado limpiaba su nariz con la manga de su playera.-…Aunque me da la impresión que esto no es un resfriado.

* * *

Para los que les interese leer **La version comic del fanfic **pueden encontrarlo en submanga en el siguiente link:

submanga.c...om / Eyeshield_21 / admirador_secreto_1 /171879 ( sin espacios es que si lo pongo de corrido FF lo edita n_nU)

O en el devianart de la dibujante de la historia "sonia-bessona" que es:

sonia-bessona. deviantart gallery / 39846545 (tambien sin espacios)

antes de escribir el link en su computadora le ponen el h...t...t...p : / / tambien sin espacios (es que FF lo edita :S ) igual si llegan a tener problemas con encontrar el comic pueden mandarme un mp y con gusto les mando la pag (hay no lo edita :D)

Les juro que van a amar la portada tanto como yo -w- el formato de lectura de la historia es verion occidental (es decir que no es como en los mangas de izquierda a derecha) fuera de ese detalle parece como si lo hubiera dibujado el propio mangaka ºwº tiene mucho talento al dibujar.

Sena y Monta casi no aparecen en este cap (ni en el que sigue) pero pronto tendran su gran momento en la trama, tambien para los fans del Sena/Zuzu -w-

vale cuidense y nos vemos no sin antes decirles ¡Si en su pais hay marcha Zombie! que esperan VAYAN¡ :3 jajajaja ciao.


	6. Cubiertos por la oscuridad

**Hi** esta es la continuacion del cap anterior (el q dividi en dos xD) senti que si lo ponia todo junto (el cap anterior con este) se hiba a ser muy tedioso leerlo, mi primer pensamiento al escribir esta parte fue ¡Que Hiruma sufra un infierno de celos jojojojo! pero despues pense ¡NOOOO lo amo mucho como para verlo sufrir ...Demasiado dolor por perder a su manager!...aunque creo que amo los triangulos amorosos jujuju me encantan -w- Gracias a todos por leer y gracias a todos por sus comentarios en verdad me encantan sus rewiews Gracias.

**Disclamer :**Eyeshield 21 y sus exelentes personajes son propiedad de Yuuske Murata y Richiro Inagaki

* * *

**Cap. VI Cubiertos por la oscuridad…**

-No se ve muy bien, la cámara de tu celular lo capto de lejos puede ser cualquier otra cosa. Le decía el pateador a su amigo tratando de con sus palabras regresar a la realidad al joven de ojos verdes que seguía estático.

-Mierda… El capitán quien al fin reaccionaba salía hecho una furia por los papeles que dejo en el otro cuarto donde mantenía el informe del tesorero, Gen quien iba tras él, también se encontraba impactado, de igual forma que Hiruma odiaba a Agon y verlo con Mamori fue impactante, sobre todo porque desde que volvió al equipo sospecho lo que podía ocurrir con la manager y el capitán, desde que iban en primero ya sabía lo mal que se llevaban esos dos, pero al volver al club sus actitudes eran diferentes, como buen amigo que era siempre creyó que lo "loco" de Hiruma se le quitaría teniendo novia, pero prácticamente el imbécil de Agon, además de todo ser robo a su chica. Y preocupado el pateador lo siguió, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Hiruma con lo que vio.

-¡Maldición! Decía el capitán mientras tiraba todo los papeles que tenía en la mesa al mismo tiempo que buscaba con desesperación el informe de la sabandija del comité. -¡Aquí los deje carajo!

-¿No estarán en la gaveta? Preguntaba el pateador que lo observaba buscar el papel con desesperación.

-No, yo lo deje aquí. El chico le contesto sin voltear mientras seguía tirando hojas.-Yo se que están en este cuarto…

-¡No puede ser #€%*·**! ¡Coraje Max!

De pronto Musashi escucho el peculiar grito que venía de la otra habitación, grito el cual Hiruma parecía no prestar atención por estar buscando los benditos (o en este caso malditos :P) papeles.

-Diablos… Hiruma Oyó al viejo quien miraba sorprendido el monitor del otro cuarto, al oírlo el quarterback por fin giro su mirada para ver lo que robaba la atención de su amigo, confirmando lo que había visto momentos antes, el rasta acercándose a los labios de su manager, era la grabación que había tomado Zuzuna y que se cortaba justo en ese momento (pues la niña había dejado de grabar segundos después para poder lanzar el zapato a máxima velocidad) el chico reaccionando del impacto de volver a ver la imagen desvió su mirada para dejar de ver esa estúpida escena, de pronto noto la hoja que buscaba en el suelo tirada junto a otros papeles que había lanzado al piso, recogió la hoja y salió de la habitación sin decir nada.

Musashi al notar que su amigo encontró lo que buscaba salió tras el siendo detenido drásticamente por el demonio.

-No me sigas maldito viejo. Le dijo completamente enfadado el chico. Saliendo de prisa del cuarto.

El constructor se paro secamente, dejándole solo mientras de nueva cuenta giraba su mirada a la pantalla del cuarto donde Sena y Zuzuna dejaban de prestar atención al video para reanimar a un desfallecido Monta que por el coraje se hallaba inconsciente con espuma en la boca.

Ya habiendo caminado un buen trayecto lejos del club, Hiruma se coloco junto a una pared del edificio de la escuela mientras continuaba leyendo el informe del tesorero, al terminar de leer arrugo el papel lanzándolo a la pared con furia.

-¡Mierda esto no tenía que pasar, esto no tenía que pasar! ¡¿Dónde diablos estaban los malditos enanos cuando eso pasó?! ¿Qué mierda ocurrió?

Youichi regresaba al club para darles instrucciones a los miembros del equipo, se encontraba un poco más sereno pero de igual forma aun seguía molesto, caminaba seguro sin ir tan rápido tratando de disimular su enojo. Planeaba mirar todos los malditos videos que se hubieran grabado ese día del centro comercial, además de ver las grabaciones de la maldita skate, ya sospechaba que Zuzuna probablemente estaría ese día fisgoneando la cita de la manager, pero fue en verdad conveniente que se la pasara gravando todo, detalle por detalle.

Cuando abrió la puerta vio impactado como prácticamente casi todo el equipo se encontraban recargados en la puerta mientras alzaban su nariz cayendo con sorpresa cuando Hiruma abrió la puerta, al mirar al fondo vio como Kurita quien también estaba alzando la nariz se encontraba dándole aire con un pañuelo a un desfallecido monta que acostado en un sillón aun no reaccionaba, a lado Sena y Zuzuna que miraban extrañados la escena de todos esos hombres tirados en el suelo eran además del línea los únicos que estaban junto al mono.

De pronto Hiruma dirigió su mirada a un lado, captando el aroma de los platillos que estaban cocinando para el festival, ahora ya entendía el porqué de esa expresión de idiotas que tenían los del piso y el jodido gordo, bajo su mirada al suelo y molesto les dijo

-Está bien jodidos mocosos, si quieren ir a comer lárguense ahora…no estoy de humor. Dicho lo ultimo Hiruma entro de mala gana al club siguiendo de largo sin prestar atención al desmayado mono.

-Aaah yo también quiero comer. Decía Zuzuna molesta mientras veía como todos se levantaban y salían corriendo, todos menos Komosubi quien en lenguaje poderoso le indicaba a Kurita que esperaría a su maestro y que no era lo mismo comer sin él, conmoviendo hasta las lagrimas al gigante que comenzaba a hacer un ventarrón por lo fuerte que ondeaba el pañuelo.

-Si yo también…pero Monta. Respondía Sena mientras trataba de taparse del viento que provocaba su sempai.

-¡Gahahaha! No se preocupen con esto hasta los muertos despiertan. Gritaba feliz Doburoku-sensei quien arrojaba una copa de sake sobre el receptor, mientras él hacia esto Sena, Kurita y Komosubi no dejaban de imaginar a Monta volviendo a la vida como un zombie-mono.

El chico casi ahogándose y completamente rojo despertó, sujetando su garganta y tosiendo fuertemente, el pobre receptor resucitado no se podía recuperar completamente pues de inmediato despertó su amiga lo tomo a él y a Sena de las manos y se los llevo afuera hacia el festival.

-No sabía que el sake hiciera eso, hubiera sido bueno saberlo cuando murió mi pez. Respondía inocentemente Kurita.

-No hace eso, si pones alcohol en la nariz de alguien inconsciente esto hace que reaccione. Comentaba Gen a lado de su maestro.

-¿Y Hiruma? ¿No va a ir al festival?

-No anda de Humor, oye sensei, ¿Y tu bebida milagrosa haría que ese demonio idiota reaccione? ¿O lo dejaría peor que como está ahora?

El entrenador de los deimon tomo su botella y sorbiendo bastante de la alcoholizada bebida le contesto al constructor.

-No haría nada, revive muertos pero no hace "milagros"

Mamori se encontraba revisando uno de los stands del festival cuando sintió una presencia familiar cerca de ella, miro de reojo de quien se trataba y al confirmar sus sospechas simplemente volvió a prestar atención a su labor ignorando al joven, lo que había ocurrido en el club días antes seguía molestándola.

Inflando una bomba de chicle, el chico a su lado mirando de frente se encontraba recargado en uno de los stands de junto.

-Oye… en 2 días compro el equipo para entrenar.

La niña solo lo escuchaba sin dirigirle la mirada.

- Voy a "invertir" lo que me queda y regresare con el quíntuple de eso, me gaste bastante reponiendo los uniformes de mierda.

La chica al fin paraba su quehacer prestándole atención al joven, pero sin desviar su mirada. -Ya lo sé. Recordando lo de los uniformes la joven suspiro pesadamente.- Lo sé… ¿tú sabes quién lo hizo? Verdad.

La chica desvió su mira donde se encontraba el mariscal.-Es que… decía la ojiazul recordando irritada- No puedo creer que haya alguien que... Seguía con su mirada enojada, el mariscal volvía a inflar una bomba de chicle.

-Da igual quien sea, ya el daño está hecho y reparado, no vale la pena que comencemos una casería de brujas con tantos partidos por delante ¿vas a volver a hacer tus deberes después de esto, maldita manager? ¿O se los seguirás encargando al calvo?

-¿Qué modo de hablar es ese? yo solo quería estar al pendiente del festival, no es como si no me importara el equipo y el torneo. Le contestaba con un aire de tristeza la niña en su mirada.

-Ya se, el calvo me dijo que te estabas llevando trabajo extra a tu casa. El chico desviaba aburrido la mirada, no quería sonar como si le estuviera pidiendo una disculpa-…En 2 días compro el equipo nuevo. Explotaba otra burbuja de chicle en sus labios.-Mientras me vas a tener que ayudar a construir instrumentos improvisados con Doburoku y el viejo.

Ella cerraba los ojos riendo, la solución se amoldaba completamente a su estilo pensó.-Oye… La chica paro de pronto antes de continuar su plática, aun seguía enfadada con él y volvió a desviar la mirada, el chico estirando los brazos aburrido le hablo.

-Hice un pequeño negocio apostando así que es seguro que tengamos las cosas.

-Esa no es una buena forma de ganar dinero. Dijo entre si la niña.- Aunque estafando al director tampoco lo es.

Los chicos se quedaron callados por unos segundos, mientras la chica trataba de retomar sus labores concentrándose pero sin conseguirlo pues pronto se detuvo abruptamente volviéndole a dirigir la palabra al chico.

-…Oye…

-No te involucres con ese tipo. Interrumpió Hiruma de pronto con la mirada seria.

"Ese tipo" pensó Mamori confundida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué diablos hacías con él? La mirada del chico era más seria de lo normal.

-¿De quién hablas? Preguntaba la chica aun no teniendo una clara idea de a quién se refería el chico.

La pregunta de la niña puso claramente molesto al joven.

-…Tu sabes bien de quien carajo hablo.

-…No…yo no sé a quién te refieras. La chica lo miraba confundida.

-Es peligroso… Dijo el chico girando su cabeza abruptamente.- Te puede hacer daño.

Mamori lo vio intrigada, al fin sospechando a quien se refería Hiruma.- Te refieres a…

Justo cuando la chica estaba a punto de decir el nombre de Agon el director más animado de lo normal con la nariz rosa se acercaba tomando toda la comida que los distintos stands del camino que le ofrecían cuando miro a los dos chicos charlando.

-Justamente a ustedes dos los quería ver. Decía muy feliz el anciano mientras tomaba de las manos a Mamori saludándola y luego a Hiruma quien lo miraba furioso.

-D-director ¿está bien? Preguntaba la niña preocupada y sorprendida al verlo.

-El maldito anciano esta ebrio. Contestaba Hiruma mientras sacudía su mano con la que el director lo había saludado.

-¿Podemos hablar en mi oficina? les preguntaba a los chicos que lo miraban curiosos.

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban sentados en la oficina del principal del colegio estaban confundidos ¿qué diablos quería decirle a los dos?

-¿Donde lo deje, donde lo deje? Hablaba el hombre ebrio quien buscaba arduamente un papel en su cajón, con hipo por la bebida, el anciano deliraba cosas como que una linda mujer le había tratado de robar un beso, así despertando el recuerdo de los dos chicos sobre lo sucedido con Mamori y Agon en el centro comercial, la niña triste bajaba la mirada con vergüenza mientras el quarterback la miraba con recelo al notar el cambio del color de sus mejillas.

-¿De qué te acordaste que te pones tan feliz maldita manager? Preguntaba sarcásticamente el joven.

-No estoy pensando en nada. Le respondía Mamori quien trataba de disimular junto al chico.

-Eso es seguro, apuesto que en ese momento no estabas pensando.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Respondía rápidamente la chica al notar el tono con el que le contestaba el mariscal.

-Hablo de tú y el maldito rasta…

-¿Yo y él? Mamori le contestaba confundida. -¿A qué te refieres?

-je' ¿ya tienes amnesia? O se te olvido lo que hicieron en la tienda deportiva del centro. Mamori lo miro asimilando las palabras del chico cuando capto sus palabras.- ¿Estuviste espiando? ¿Cómo supiste que estuve ahí con él?

El chico dando una tenue sonrisa apartaba la mirada de ella. -Solo explícame ¿por qué de entre todos los imbéciles que existen en el mundo te besas justo con …

-No tu explícame a mi ¿por qué rayos me estabas espiando? La joven manager lo miraba indignada al mismo tiempo que el demonio serio trataba de no aparentar su enojo.

Mientras los dos chicos se miraban retándose el director continuaba buscando el papel dentro de su escritorio, dando leves movimientos de cadera al compas de una canción que tarareaba.

-¿Para qué diablos quiero espiarte estúpida? Le contestaba sonriendo falsamente el joven.- Solo revise una de las cámaras del centro comercial que tengo en el lugar, fue una coincidencia encontrarte ahí… ¿acaso crees que me gusta ver la vida cotidiana de dos malditos idiotas?

Mamori se quedo callada por un segundo desviando la mirada de Hiruma, se sentía completamente avergonzada y no sabía que contestarle al chico sobre todo con las acusaciones que le estaba haciendo, pues si bien no había hecho nada malo y ni siquiera había hecho algo se sentía tan mal como si en verdad hubiera ocurrido, y el demonio no ayudaba con su actitud. Pese a toda la pena que la chica sentía el comentario del mariscal provoco el enfado de la niña quien volteando rápidamente no le dirigió la palabra y no pensaba contestarle por lo menos no hasta calmar su enfado.

-"Carajo" Pensó el diabólico capitán en su mente al notar la indignación de la chica, no quería llamarle idiota, al menos a ella no, incomodo dirigió su mirada al frente mientras veía como el borracho hombre seguía bailando sin encontrar lo que buscaba.

-¡¿Ya lo encontraste maldito director o ya me puedo largar de tu jodida oficina?! Le gritaba irritado el chico quien ya estaba harto de esperar.

-Un poco Hiruma-san, espera un poco más. Le contestaba tranquilamente el hombre quien continuaba cantando.

El chico exhalo ligeramente el exceso de aire que había aspirado mientras trataba de no mirar a su manager.

-Tú no eres idiota. Sonreía.- Por lo menos no tanto, por eso me sorprende que hagas estupideces como cualquiera de sus jodidas fans ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

La niña seguía inconforme con lo que dijo Hiruma pero decidido no darle importancia, parecía que sería lo más cercano a una disculpa que oiría de él, así que decidió aceptar su comentario, meditando sobre el momento en el que Agon intento besarla, y lo que Hiruma pudo haber visto en el video, Mamori comenzó a sentirse sumamente triste y apenada de nueva cuenta, no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba por la mente del demonio en ese momento o lo que él podría sentir por ella, pero lo último que quería era saber que el único chico del que en verdad se había enamorado la viese en un video donde otro trataba de besarla.

Poniendo una mano sobre su frente para amortiguar un poco su propia vergüenza le cuestiono lo que había mirado en las cámaras.

-¿Exactamente qué fue lo que viste?

El joven irritado con la pregunta se recargaba en su asiento, sin ánimos de contestarle, ¿no era obvió? ¿Para qué diablos le describiría lo que vio?

-¿Tu qué carajo crees que vi? A los dos tomando el té, no hagas preguntas tan estúpidas maldita manager…Es peligroso, él… ten mucho cuidado con él. Fue lo único que contesto, la respuesta del chico demonio le había causado un profundo golpe en el corazón de la chica, Mamori no quería que el pensara que ella estaba interesada en otro, le hablaba pidiéndole que se cuidara como si estuviera tratando de prevenirla de un tipo amenazador, cuando ella conocía también como él lo peligroso que era Agon, no era necesario decirlo, ella no se acercaría a él, ella no tenía razón para estar con él, y mucho menos salir con alguien que había humillado tanto al hombre que amaba. Le dolía que el pensara eso.

- "jamás debí acompañarlo a comprar sus horribles zapatos que ni siquiera compro" Pensaba la niña furiosa con ella misma, pues si bien era verdad que el rasta finalmente no la beso, si no hubiese sido por un milagroso botín que lo golpeo en la cabeza, el corredor de Shinryuuji se hubiera salido con la suya.

-Hiruma-kun…

El tono con el que le hablo la niña llamo rápidamente la atención del joven, tenía un tono melancólico en su voz.

-…Yo no hice nada con él, el no me be…

-Bueno, por fin lo encontré, aquí está todo les decía el hombre mayor a los chicos mientras le daba un sobre con dinero a Mamori.

La chica sin saber el contenido del sobre le preguntaba al anciano que era lo que le había dado.

El Director quien terminaba de tararear muy feliz les respondida contento.- Ya que con el festival hemos tenido ingresos extra y así aparte de muchas cosas que la escuela necesita, podemos darles lo que me pidieron la otra vez, esto es lo que necesita el equipo de futbol americano, si se los doy seguro que ganan el torneo y así Hiruma-kun no me va a matar ¿no es así Hiruma-kun?

Decía felizmente el anciano que sacudía su mano mientras observaba al chico que con su metralleta golpeaba ligeramente al director en la cabeza para que se callara. –"Si definitivamente esta ebrio" Pensó Mamori.

La niña abría el sobre y Hiruma observaba a la chica mientras preguntaba al anciano.- ¿Es la cantidad exacta que te pedí?

Y el viejo alegre que volvía a sorber ligeramente una copa respondía- De hecho es un poco más, así podrá alcanzarles para conseguir instrumentos extras y otras cosas que necesiten. El hombre contestaba feliz mientras buscaba su típico trapo para limpiar su sudor que esta vez era causado como efecto secundario del alcohol.- Estoy muy feliz sobre todo después de que el entrenador del equipo de amefuto me ofreciera un poco de su agua tónica relajante. Los dos chicos miraban con una gota en la cabeza la escena mientras pensaban "eso es sake"

Mamori contaba el dinero para confirmar si se trataba de la cantidad mencionada, pero pronto su mirada cambio al mirar con sorpresa y perturbación el dinero.

El muchacho la vio con curiosidad mientras el anciano seguía engullendo un poco de esa bebida milagrosa. -Esto de hecho es menos de lo que necesitamos.

-¿Qué? Dijo el capitán enojado.

-¿Que esa no es la cantidad que me habían pedido? Preguntaba el hombre viejo que se limpiaba el sudor, Hiruma quien se asomaba al sobre que tenia la niña en las manos confirmaba la cantidad que tenía en el mientras molesto tomaba su arma y disparando al anciano le grito.

- Claro que no, esto no es ni la mitad maldito anciano no puedo creer que se te haya olvidado estúpido director de mierda.

-P-Pero Hiruma-san no hay problema, alcanza para algo ¿no? El hombre aun con la baliza que recibía seguía alzando su mano feliz dirigiéndose al chico, el alcohol hace valiente hasta al más pequeño de los hombres. Mientras tanto Mamori tomaba cualquier cosa del escritorio del director para amortiguar unas cuantas balas que se dirigían al hombre.

-Tch… El joven rubio dejo de disparar mientras seguía con la mirada al director del colegio.- De algo a nada… El mariscal salió de la oficina del hombre, la chica quien auxiliaba al anciano observaba como Hiruma se iba dejando inconclusa su pequeña charla, la chica se encontraba un tanto triste por lo que había hablado con él, al despedirse del director de pronto escucho tras ella una grave voz que le llamaba.

-Maldita manager. Le decía Hiruma mientras con la cabeza hacia señal de que lo siguiera y salieran del lugar, antes de que los jóvenes cerraran la puerta el director que seguía feliz por el alcohol les hablo mientras tomaba mas de esa agua relajante. -Por cierto, como recordaran mañana la escuela estará cerrada debido al aniversario del fundador, así que no habrá nadie en la escuela, por lo que no podrán venir a entrenar.

Inmediatamente el chico demonio que se encontraba en la puerta regreso al escritorio del anciano para patearlo mientras le decía. –Eso que importa, sabes bien que tenemos entrenamiento además tengo llaves maldito director, da igual que sea el aniversario del infierno igual tendrías que dejarnos entrar para que sigamos practicando.

Mientras tanto Mamori quien veia la escena le pedía al chico que dejara al anciano recordándole que no estaba sobrio. Dejando en paz al hombre Hiruma salió de su oficina junto con Mamori mientras caminaban juntos.

Anduvieron en silencio aumentando la incomodidad en la chica mientras el joven se tornaba pensativo, no hablaron nada por el tiempo que caminaron del pasillo a las escaleras, el eco que se escuchaba era penetrante pues no se hallaba nadie en ese momento dentro del edificio salvo ellos dos y el director ebrio en la oficina. Al llegar a los escalones Hiruma comenzó a bajar la escaleras de manera acelerada mientras Mamori le seguía tratando de imitar su ritmo, quería terminar de hablar con él, explicarle lo que había sucedido pero muy adentro de ella temía la reacción del chico y lo que él pensaba sobre ella en esos momentos, tomando valor ella al fin decidió romper con el silencio del momento llamándolo para poder terminar su charla pero se encontraban bajando los escalones bastante rápido y al dar la vuelta por las escaleras ella tropezó tratando de tomar inútilmente el barandal para apoyarse y no caer, Hiruma volteaba atrás de él pues había escuchado que Mamori le llamo cuando vio caer a la chica de manera precipitada en sus brazos, Mamori de manera involuntaria se aferraba al chico para no tropezar sujetándose fuertemente, el joven dio un paso atrás por la fuerza de la caída resbalándose ligeramente con el escalón debajo de él, solo alcanzo a sujetar con fuerza el barandal con una mano para no seguir cayendo y provocar un accidente mientras que de manera inconsciente sujetaba con fuerza a la joven por la cintura.

El chico evito la caída, se quedaron un momento en la misma posición mientras trataban de recuperar el aire que habían perdido por la impresión del tropiezo, las escaleras eran tan estrechas que podrían haber salido heridos. La chica rápidamente se recupero captando que se encontraba en los brazos de Hiruma quien sosteniéndola firmemente no la soltaba afianzándola fuertemente a su cuerpo, la joven se puso increíblemente roja al sentir el aroma a menta que provenía de la respiración del joven, ella deseo que esos segundos se hicieran eternos.

-Disculpa… Le contestaba Mamori sonrojada mientras comenzaba a alejarse del cuerpo de Hiruma, la ojiazul se separaba lentamente de sus brazos hasta que sintió que el joven la detuvo reteniéndola de nueva cuenta en su abrazo. La chica no entendía lo que hacia el demonio pero comenzó a sentir cada vez más penetrante el aroma a menta cerca a ella, pronto la sensación de su cálido aliento junto a su oído era tan cercana que casi podía sentir la textura de sus labios.

-El… Pronunciaba en voz baja el chico mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellos tomando con más fuerza su cintura.

-… El ¿quiso hacerte algo? ¿Te obligo a hacer algo? Ella cerró los ojos mientras lo escuchaba, por un segundo su mente se puso en blanco solo oía la grave voz del muchacho, solo podía sentir el calor de sus mejillas incendiándose. Después de ese breve instante noto la pregunta del chico al mismo tiempo que se percataba de lo mucho que continuaba acercándola a él.

-No… Le decía sin apartarse de su abrazo.-…Solo intento besarme…

-¿Intento? Preguntaba en voz baja con su grave voz.

-No lo logro. Le dijo la chica mientras se recargaba tenuemente en su cuello, entre ellos dos existía química, una reacción que provocaba que el aire que respiraban se hiciera más denso, los mantenía en un trance tan intoxicante que se volvía droga.

-Lo intento…le contestaba la chica con el mismo tono que el.-Lo intento pero no pudo.

-¿Por qué no? Le cuestiono el chico en un tono más fuerte.

-Gracias a un milagro del cielo supongo… Le respondía la chica riendo suavemente por su propio comentario.

-Los milagros no existen tonta. Respondía secamente Hiruma.

-Claro que existen. Le refutaba en tono seguro.- Si no existieran ahora estaríamos en el suelo.

-Seguro, nada tiene que ver con que yo te atrapara Maldita manager.

Los dos chicos dejaron de hablar por unos segundos, de nueva cuenta el eco en el lugar era tan grande que casi parecía que se podía escuchar las palpitaciones de Mamori que comenzaban a tranquilizarse.

-Puede que tengas razón. Hablo de pronto Hiruma interrumpiendo el momento de silencio.

-Milagro sobrevivir a la caída sin heridas, eso es jodidamente imposible porque yo estaba ahí y te sujete, atraparte y que te pudiera sostener aun con todos los malditos creampuffs que te comes a escondidas y no morir aplastado, eso sí es un milagro kekeke.

-La joven furiosa soltó al joven tratando de separarse de su abrazo para reclamarle el comentario hasta que de nueva cuenta sintió al joven aferrándola a su cuerpo para no dejarla ir.

Ahora si podía sentir los labios de Hiruma acercándose a su oído rozando ligeramente su lóbulo. El corazón de la chica parecía detenerse abruptamente antes de comenzar a bombear a toda velocidad.

-No sé por qué carajo se encontraban los dos en el centro comercial, y francamente no me interesa que me expliques…pero si se te acerca e intenta hacerte algo de nuevo dime… Te juro que lo mato. La chica reacciono impactada ante el comentario del chico.- No, no seas tonto…

Le decía la niña mientras levemente volvía a recargarse en el joven.- No es necesario que lo hagas, no te preocupes…la próxima vez que lo vea no iré sola…. De pronto el chico se separo con violencia del abraso que tenían viéndola directamente a los ojos con seriedad, mientras la joven castaña captaba las palabras que inconscientemente le había dicho al chico arrepintiéndose por ello.

-¿Qué diablos…? Hiruma la miraba enojado. - ¿Vas a salir con ese maldito? ¿Qué estas enferma del cerebro, no razonas, que acaso no piensas?

-La niña lo miro con recelo por su comentario. –Claro que pienso, se la debo, por eso voy, pero es la última vez y estoy tomando medidas para prevenir que intente…

-¿Cómo que se la debes…? ¿Qué carajo pudo haber hecho para que le debieras algo a ese jodido cabron? El chico le hablaba claramente molesto.

La chica respiraba hondamente tratando de calmarse para no irritarse por la manera de hablar del joven y el tono con el que contestaba.- Cuando intento besarme Y NO LO LOGRO, yo Salí muy enojada del lugar, tanto que no me di cuenta que un anuncio que colgaba encima caí hacia mí y pues casi me cae encima si no hubiera sido por qué Agon me quito de en medio me hubiera aplastado, se quiso disculpar conmigo por tratar de besarme contra mi voluntad y me invito a comer y pues prácticamente me acababa de salvar en ese momento, no quiero sentir que le debo algo…lo veré el próximo sábado y es todo lo que hare no más.

La niña había explicado su punto al joven pero sin conseguirlo pues este la seguía observando irritado.

-¿Te das cuenta de las estupideces que me estás diciendo? ¿Cómo que esa mierda casi te cae encima? ¿De pura casualidad no has pensado que es una GRAN coincidencia que ese imbécil llegara justo a tiempo a salvarte, porque lo creo capaz de haber provocado el accidente solo para quedar bien frente a ti? El chico giraba su mirada con recelo al notar la impresión en la mirada de la ojiazul al hablarle. –Tch… eres una estúpida, no le debes nada, je' pero seguramente es una maldita excusa barata para volver a verlo ¿no es así?

La chica lo escuchaba atentamente mientras la hería con sus palabras y las conjeturas que hacía de ella y Agon, no podía evitar sentirse dolida e indignada.

-Eso no es verdad, pero aun si lo fuera, eso a ti no te importa. Le respondía la chica viéndolo fijamente a sus ojos.

El joven le sonrió al escucharla, mientras sus entrañas se carcomían por la ira hecha fuego adentro de él.- Claro que no me importa maldita manager, ¿Cuándo mierda me ha importado? solo quería que supieras lo imbécil que te ves diciendo estas mierdas.

El joven sin más dio la media vuelta dejando a la joven sola en el mismo lugar con los ojos nublándosele, mientras lo veía bajar con prisa los escalones.- ¡Por mi váyanse y que te lleve a un jodido hotel! El demonio ya se encontraba bastante lejos como para estar en el alcance de vista de la chica, sin embargo, su voz hacía eco por todo el lugar, Mamori seco un par de lagrimas que salían de sus ojos impidiéndoles resbalar por sus mejillas, se inclino para poder sentarse en los escalones de la escalera y cruzando los brazos oculto su rostro sobre ellos mientras analizaba todo lo que había ocurrido en el momento, pronto el silencio regreso a bañar el lugar con su vacio percibiendo por momentos ligeros sollozos que se perdían en el espacio dejando sola a la chica.

Dos figuras conocidas caminaban por los alrededores del instituto deimon probando la comida que ofrecían en el lugar, Monta mordía con violencia los 2 calamares empalados que tenía en su mano masticando fuertemente ya que no podía quitarse el mal sabor de boca que tenía desde la mañana, mientras Sena tomaba amablemente el plato de okonomiyaki que le ofrecían.

-Vaya, me han dado un plato muy grande, supongo que solo comeré esto, no quiero jugar con el estomago a punto de reventar. Le comentaba el chico castaño a su amigo, el cual ignoraba las palabras de su compañero por seguir quejándose en murmullos.

-Zuzuna nos explico que no pasó nada con Mamori-neechan, ella estuvo ahí y vio todo, es una suerte que justamente ese día le devolvieran la cámara que fue a reparar al centro.

-Sí pero me enoja ¡Aun no sé quien rayos era el idiota que estaba sentado con ella en el video! Además estaba ese imbécil de Agon ¡Como se atreve ese maldito 33-##"%&$!

-Monta cálmate…

-Y para colmo están esos estúpidos acosadores, pensé que ya los había ahuyentado, le envié cartas ¡¿Qué no ven que ella es mi chic…. Este quiero decir… ¡¿Qué no ven que ella no le pertenece a nadie?!...¡Menos a esos imbéciles ··$%·%

-Tú empezaste esto. Lo miraba Sena de reojo.- Lo extraño fue que después nos encontráramos a Hiruma-san y le pidiera el video a Zuzuna.

-No se lo pidió, prácticamente lo confisco, dijo que era para su libro demoniaco.

-Esto no me gusta… Decía el castaño preocupado.- Se siente como si hubiera algo muy malo en todo esto.

Pronto los dos amigo dejaron de charlar pues delante de ellos un grupo de alumnos arrinconaban en un circulo a un desafortunado estudiante al que le lanzaban todo tipo de comida mientras lo abucheaban, el pobre tipo al que agredían mantenía tapada su cabeza mientras trataba de cubrirse de los distintos platillos que lanzaban, se trataba de tesorero del comité que momentos antes de encontrarse en esa situación trataba de enviarle un mensaje de texto a Mamori para pedirle disculpas y ver si cabía una posibilidad de una segunda cita pues quería aprovechar el hecho de ser su "admirador" pero había sido interrumpido por sus agresores.

De pronto el tesorero noto que habían cesado los disparos de comida, al alzar su mirada vio que frente a él se encontraba el mono receptor que había parado todos los lanzamientos de alimento que le habían tirado.

-Qué vergüenza, desperdiciar comida lanzándola a alguien que no se puede defender. Les decía Monta viéndolos serio.

-Se lo merece el muy engreído. Decía uno de los presentes que volvía a lanzarle comida al chico mientras el mono lo interceptaba.

-¿Pero que pudo haber hecho para que le hicieran esto? Preguntaba Sena con curiosidad en el fondo aliviado pues recordó que en años pasados en otra escuela el que estaría así seria él.

-Ese cretino tuvo una cita con la lindísima de Anezaki-san. Gritaba un chico que buscaba desesperadamente algo que lanzar pues se había quedado sin comida en su plato.

-¡Ah, así que ustedes son esos estúpidos acosadores! Gritaba Monta exasperado que comenzaba hacer rabietas de Mono mientras la multitud de chicos a los que les reclamaba lo miraban confundidos pues no sabían el porqué de su enojo, además que los saltos que daba solo los habían visto en el zoológico con simios.

El tesorero que veía al grupo pelear aprovecho rápidamente la oportunidad para terminar de enviar el mensaje a Mamori, no sabía que tanto podía seguir utilizando esa farsa a su favor.

-¡Lárguense malditos acosadores! a menos que les dé una paliza Max! Que no olvidaran…momento, ¿el…tuvo…una cita…con Mamori-san? Preguntaba el joven mono impactado.

-Si el muy imbécil nos andaba presumiendo que él es el estúpido de su admirador secreto… como si no tuviéramos competencia ya.

-¡MUKYAA! ¡TU ERES EL DEL VIDEO!

-el tesorero miro nervioso como el dedo acosador de monta lo señalaba mientras Sena miraba confundido lo que sucedía.

-¿Pero que está sucediendo? El corredor los miraba extrañado, no pensó que así de fácil alguien podía llevarse el crédito de su trabajo.

Pronto el receptor comenzó a lanzarle como un loco toda la comida que había atrapado previamente al tesorero que volvía a cubrirse con más fuerza pues no solo lo estaba haciendo Monta si no que de nueva cuenta los ahí presentes comenzaron a lanzar mas comida otra vez.

-No es justo que me lancen todo esto, yo solo le mande respetuosas e inocentes cart…

-¡AAAAAA ESO NO ES VERDAD IMPOSTOR!

Y de inmediato Monta se lanzo directamente al tesorero para golpearlo mientras Sena los veía con una gota en la cabeza y el mono recibía apoyo a gritos por parte del público que observaba la pelea.

Pronto el corredor llego a intervenir sujetando a su amigo que con los ojos en blanco seguía observando con furia al devastado hombre, sin darse cuenta el grupo que anteriormente se había unido para lanzarle cosas al tesorero, se reunía con el receptor felicitándolo por su trabajo y adulándole sus golpes mientras que el mono distraído los miraba avergonzado por la pila de elogios que recibía de sus compañeros, pues se habían unido con un fin común, golpear al maldito que salió con Anezaki.

Sena se acerco amablemente al tesorero que seguía en el piso con un ojo morado que desesperadamente trataba de terminar el mensaje de texto antes de que lo mataran.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Le extendía amigablemente el castaño su mano para que se levantara.

-G…gracias. Respondía el apaleado chico con desconfianza aceptando el gesto de ayuda del corredor. Conciencia gremial debió pensar Sena.

De pronto y de manera inesperada frente a ellos apareció un extraño ser vestido con un típico traje de esgrima que con su espada apuntaba directamente al corazón de Sena. Mientras este lo observaba con perturbación. Del extraño ente de pronto comenzaron a aparecer inesperados sonidos de lo que parecía ser un francés extraño.

-¿Qué está diciendo? Preguntaba Sena viendo raro al sujeto.

-Yo soy del club de francés y creo que te está preguntando si puede ir al baño con galletas. Respondía uno de los chicos que se encontraba en el lugar viendo la extraña escena.

La bizarra figura siguió hablando con más fuerza mientras agitaba los brazos.

-¿Eso que dijo no fue japonés? Preguntaba el tesorero mientras captando la oportunidad regresaba a su ya casi imposible afán de terminar el mensaje para Mamori.

-Sí creo que sí, creo que está diciendo que… ¿Tiene la máscara…? ¡La máscara lo está asfixiando! Contestaba alarmadamente el corredor que se dirigía a quitarle la máscara al extraño ser que tenia frente a él asfixiándose por haberse colocado mal el equipo.

- A…muchas gracias…esa cosa estaba muy apretada. Respondía Taki respirando con dificultad antes de darse cuenta lo que hacía y volver a poner su pose combativa mientras sonreía con cierto brillo.

-¿Qué diablos haces Taki? Le preguntaba Monta confundido que lo veía con la misma cara de rareza que el resto de los presentes.

-Vengo a retar a Sena a un duelo por el honor de mi hermana.

-Pero que eso no estaba ya arreglado. Decía Sena observando la absurda escena.

-Si no te acuerdas que resolvimos que todo fue una confusión. El receptor contestaba para ayudar a su amigo.

-Sí, pero esto es otra cosa, supe que estas conquistando a mi hermana, y no puedo permitirme que hagas eso hasta que no te enfrentes a mí, es lo mínimo que me corresponde como caballero.

Por casualidad un par de chicas que se encontraban atendiendo el stand de junto escucharon lo que Taki dijo mientras lo veían con cierto brillo en sus pupilas.

-Oh cielos, que romántico es como en un manga shojo.

-Eso están tierno de tu parte. Le decían las chicas a Taki mientras este las miraba extrañado pero sonriéndoles con su resplandeciente sonrisa y el pulgar hacia arriba.

-AAAA ¡Ese estúpido playboy! Gritaba Monta celosos por la atención que Taki tenía con las chicas.

Mientras tanto el tesorero trataba de huir despacio sin que nadie se diera cuenta caminando hacia atrás pues ya estaba a punto de terminar el mensaje que le enviaría a Mamori, sin embargo, en su absurdo intento de huida choco con una persona que tenia frente a él y no vio captando toda la atención de los presente que se habían olvidado de su existencia.

-¡Claro que no! ¡No te vas a escapar estúpido que finge escribir poemas! Le gritaba Monta Furioso al tesorero mientras que Taki distraído escuchaba.

-¿Mandar poemas? Preguntaba intrigado Natsuhiko.

-¡Si ese imbécil es el que le manda los poemas, las cartas, los chocolates! Decía enojado uno de los chicos que se encontraba en el lugar y no había escuchado la palabra "hermana" en el comentario anterior del tigh end.

-¡¿Chocolates?! ¡Yo no sabía nada acerca de chocolates! Taki para miraba confundido para después voltear a ver a Sena.

-¡Ahahaha! No te vas a escapar esta vez Sena-kun, yo se que tu eres quien le manda poemas y chocolates. Gritaba feliz mientras volvía a apuntar con su espada al corazón.

-¡El no idiota el de las gafas! Ese de ahí. Comentaba uno de los ahí presentes que señalaba al tesorero con furia.

-¿El de ahí…? Preguntaba Taki confundido a toda la muchedumbre que tenia atrás de él mientras señalaba al tesorero y la gente le respondía si con la cabeza. De pronto Natsuhiko se acerco a Sena y estrechándole la mano le dijo.

-Mis disculpas. Mientras el castaño lo miraba confundido.

El flexible joven soltó al corredor y dirigiéndose al tesorero que lo veía anonadado y estático pero sobre todo confundido mientras el "idiota" se le acercaba. Cuando Taki paro de avanzar puso posición de ataque e inmediatamente comenzó a atacar a su víctima con la espada de esgrima mientras los otros jóvenes, Monta incluido, volvían a arrojarle comida, Mientras el apaleado sujeto gritaba aterrado. -¡Lo siento! ¡Yo no soy su admirador! ¡YO NO SOY SU ADMIRADOR!

Sena miraba la escena con ironía hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro que lo hizo saltar de sorpresa.

-¿Qué hacen? Le preguntaba Zuzuna curiosa al ver la escena.

-Pues… como te explico…

-¡¿Ese no es el tipo del video?!

-mmm…si él es.

-¡¿ESE ES MI HERMANO?!

-Sí, el mismo.

-¡Hermano! ¿Qué rayos haces? Preguntaba la Joven avergonzada por el comportamiento de su estúpido hermano.

-Estoy defendiendo tu honor My sister. Le respondía feliz el joven que volteaba a ver a la chica con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Pensé que ya habíamos hablado sobre eso! Además creo que los del club de esgrima te están buscando por robarles el uniforme… de alguna manera se enteraron que soy tu hermana y me están preguntando. La chica decía esto último en murmullos y con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Ah es verdad ¿dónde estabas? Desapareciste de pronto, Monta y yo te buscamos pero después nos dio hambre y nos fuimos a comer. Preguntaba el corredor quien apenas se había percatado del regreso de su amiga.

-Digamos que fui a acabar un asunto "pendiente" Le sonreía la chica a su amigo mientras guardaba sin que Sena se diera cuenta en su mochila algunos pétalos que mantenía en su mano y se le habían caído sin querer a una rosa.

**Omake**

**Nunca digas lo siento…**

Un joven de ojos verdes miraba serio el horizonte mientras se encontraba sentado en uno de los barandales de la azotea su espalda yacía recargada en la pared. De manera inerte el joven inflaba una burbuja de chicle mientras meditaba un poco lo que le había ocurrido con su manager en la mañana. -"La tonta se quedo llorando" Pensó el chico antes de que la burbuja que inflara explotara frente a él. Tomando el dulce y regresándolo a sus labios el joven sonrió de pronto con melancolía.-"…La hice llorar…"

Se recargo de nuevo en la pared mientras mascaba un poco su característica golosina, estaba fastidiado por las cosas que ocurrían pero lo que más le hartaba de todo esto era el hecho de que cualquier cosa que pasara alrededor de Mamori le afectara tanto. El chico que seguía inerte en sus pensamientos recordó el momento que tuvieron en las escaleras, cuando la acerco mas a él, sus cuerpos rosándose, ella recargándose en su cuello mientras sus labios tocaban ligeramente su hombro… De pronto el demonio rubio se había sonrojado, incomodo por lo mismo casi gruñendo giro su vista mientras decía.- ¡Maldición!

El chico continuo meditando con su misma pose seria mientras trataba de pensar en otra cosa que no estuviera relacionada con Mamori porque ya fuera algo bueno o malo, parecía que todo en lo que había pensado ese día trataba sobre ella.

Sin imaginarlo una sombra se coloco frente a él tapando su vista, el aroma que había sentido de la presencia que se encontraba a su lado era tan agradable que por un momento se le olvido que odiaba las fragancias dulces.

-Hola… Le dijo Mamori sin más, mientras sujetaba un plato con comida del festival.

El quarterback la miro serio para después regresar su mirada al frente e ignorarla.

La chica miro por un momento en silencio al joven, parecía que seguía enfadado, ella estaba molesta con Hiruma por lo mismo, pero después de meditar un rato llego a la conclusión que ninguno de los dos ganaría algo estando enojados y por tonterías.

-El partido es en dos horas y no has comido nada.

El joven de ojos verdes la seguía ignorando.

-Toma… supuse que tendrías hambre. Le decía con voz dulce la chica mientras le mostraba el plato con comida.

-No lo quiero, no tengo apetito. Contesto serio el joven que aun no se dignaba a verla.

-¿No? ¿Y qué voy a hacer con toda esta comida? me costó mucho trabajo encontrar este platillo con los ingredientes correctos, porque supuse que si no tenia las especias que te gustan no lo comerías, además, el filete esta cocido a su punto. Le sonreía la chica mientras señalaba el pedazo de carne.

-A mi no me hubiera costado trabajo conseguirlo. Reía sutilmente el chico mientras imaginaba como chantajear a sus víctimas. -Si no sabes qué hacer con la comida ve y dásela al maldito gordo, te apuesto a que no te dice que no.

-¿Está bien que vayas y juegues sin algo en el estomago? Le cuestionaba preocupada la joven.

-Ya te dije que no tengo apetito. Le decía el demonio sin verla mientras volvía a inflar otra burbuja.

-De acuerdo. Contesto decepcionada la chica que daba la vuelta para retirarse hasta que detuvo su paso, regresando su mirada al mariscal.

-Pero no importa si no tienes apetito, no puedo permitirte salir al campo sin que hayas comido algo, como la manager del equipo es mi deber vigilar que los jugadores se encuentren en sus óptimas condiciones para jugar.

-¿De qué jodidas condiciones hablas maldita manager? Le cuestionaba Youichi ahora si volteando a verla.

-Todo esto es tu maldita culpa por haber escogido esta fecha para hacer el jodido festival, justo el mismo día que teníamos el partido de práctica.

-No podíamos cambiar las fechas, además el director creyó que sería buena idea que se celebrara un partido de práctica en el patio, eso atraería publicidad gratis.

-A estas alturas ya no nos interesa hacernos de publicidad, gracias a ese anciano ebrio e idiota vamos a tener que jugar al mismo nivel que los zokugaku, no podemos darnos el lujo de mostrar una carta fuerte o cualquier otra clase de estrategia…Estoy tentado a cambiar el lugar del partido en último momento.

-No seas así, yo se que está mal decirlo antes del partido pero sin importar como juguemos es obvio que ganaremos.

-Si es que podemos jugar, prácticamente todos esos jodidos imbéciles van a jugar con indigestión, no me quiero imaginar todo lo que se ha tragado la línea.

-Supongo que entonces tú no tienes nada que ver con que los chicos desde hace unos 15 minutos traigan puesto un bozal que no pueden quitarse.

-Kekeke que coincidencia no te parece.

-Hiruma-kun…

…

-Dame ese estúpido plato, voy a ver a que sabe tu jodida comida rancia. Le contestaba Youichi girándose hacia ella mientras le arrebataba el plato de alimento. La chica al ver esto le sonrió mientras le entregaba los cubiertos.

-….Perdón por lo de…

-Cállate tonta, no tienes por qué disculparte. Le decía el joven interrumpiendo a la chica mientras masticaba.

Los chicos se quedaron así por un tiempo sin hacer ruido, hasta que Hiruma decidió voltear a ver a la manager y dirigirle la palabra.

-¿Cuándo es tu maldita cita con el estúpido rasta?

La chica lo miro fijamente, una parte dentro de ella le decía que el diabólico mariscal estaba celoso, pero no quería hacerse suposiciones dándose falsas esperanzas, además tratándose de la rivalidad que esos dos han tenido desde secundaria puede haber un millón de explicaciones por las que el este enojado por el asunto, aunque la chica se sentía feliz al notar el tono de preocupación y enojo con el que el demonio le hablaba cada vez que tocaban el tema.

-No es una cita, solo voy a ir y me despediré de él…fingiré que estoy enferma o algo así.

-Un miembro del jodido comité mintiendo… vaya eso es bueno kekeke.

-No lo hago con malas intenciones…como "ciertas" personas, es que no quiero estar con él todo el día, además no iré sola.

-¿Cuándo?

-El sábado.

Hiruma se le quedo viendo fijamente con curiosidad a la chica después de haber oído su respuesta.

-¿Este sábado…?

-Si este sábado… ¿Por qué? La chica miraba extrañada la forma tan peculiar con la que Hiruma se quedo pensativo tras su respuesta.

-No por nada... El joven se quedo serio por un segundo y dejando el plato a un lado de él se levanto.

-¿A dónde vas? Preguntaba Mamori confundida por la reacción del chico.

-Recordé que tengo que hacer algo.

-Oye Hiruma-kun. Le llamaba la chica mientras el joven detenía su andar al escucharla. -Bueno supongo que ya no tendremos que construir los instrumentos nosotros. Decía la chica dirigiéndose al joven

-Estamos perdiendo muchos días a lo tonto y sin equipo para empeorar las cosas, mañana mientras esta el entrenamiento que el maldito gordo y uno de los mocosos vaya a comprar los instrumentos y…. De pronto el chico se quedo pensativo.- Carajo, si esos idiotas van de seguro se van a gastar lo que el maldito director nos dio en tonterías, aparte que no va a alcanzar.

-No te preocupes. Le decía la niña sonriendo. -Ya había dicho que cuando el festival terminara yo personalmente me iba a encargar de ir por ellos. El chico la miraba serio.

-Sería lo mismo, te lo gastarías en tonterías y no alcanzaría. Le Respondía Hiruma mientras hacía enojar a Mamori.

-¡Oye por supuesto que se en que ocuparlo! ¡Yo regularmente he ido para….

El chico alzo una mano interrumpiendo a la niña y señalando que esta se callara.

-Yo iré contigo, supongo que puedo ir después del entrenamiento de la mañana y para la tarde dejar encargado al viejo y al gordo lo que los mocosos harán.

-Está bien. Decía Mamori quien de pronto recordó de golpe, que como miembro del comité tenía que estar presente como ultimo en una post junta para hablar cosas referentes al festival que estaba aconteciendo.

- Oh se me olvido. Decía la chica desanimada.- ¿Podría alcanzarte rumbo a la tienda, si quieres te veo en el minisúper que da vuelta en la Avenida?

-¿Es una estúpida junta del comité acaso?

La chica asentía su respuesta al chico.

-¿Es la ultima maldita cosa que tienes que hacer que te quite el tiempo como manager?

Asentía la chica afirmando su pregunta. –Pero no me quedare toda la junta, inmediatamente iré para allá, probablemente hayan cambiado el punto de reunión ya que mañana no hay clases pero te juro que llego temprano.

-De acuerdo… te veo a las 3. El chico le contesto secamente mientras se dirigía a la puerta para bajar las escaleras.

-Maldita manager. La chica Volteo a verlo al escucharlo llamarla.

-Lo siento…

Y después de eso el joven se esfumo sin más del lugar saliendo por la puerta mientras la chica impactada se preguntaba si en verdad había escuchado una disculpa por su parte pues la dijo en voz tan baja que casi le costó trabajo escuchar.

Saliendo del edificio Hiruma caminaba pensativo mientras se dirigía a la casa club, al abrir la puerta del club observo a los 3 chicos que no se habían movido de su lugar desde que salió a dar una vuelta, Yukimitsu observaba papeles mientras le preguntaba a Musashi si su hipótesis sobre el perfil de tal jugador estaba bien, al mismo tiempo que a su lado Kurita desesperado trataba arduamente de quitarse el bozal tamaño King size que tenía en la boca.

-Hiruma-san, Kyoshin ha aceptado tener el partido de entrenamiento con nosotros dentro de unos días.

-Perfecto. Contestaba secamente el joven demonio mientras tomaba asiento.- Así podremos ver que tanto mejoro la técnica de la línea.

-Así…y respecto al "otro asunto" ya todo está listo para el sábado, solo falta un pequeño detalle.

-No me interesa. Les contestaba fríamente Hiruma a sus compañeros que se le quedaban viendo con extrañeza a sus palabras.

-Dame el reporte de los equipos que han confirmado los próximos partidos de práctica. Decía el demonio mientras estiraba su mano para que el calvo le pasara el papel.

-Si… ¿eh?... ¿Hiruma-san? Preguntaba ansioso el calvo receptor mientras le entregaba la hoja con los datos que había solicitado.

-¿Dónde diablos esta el maldito ebrio? Preguntaba el quarterback mientras leía los papeles e ignoraba a Yukimitsu.

-Le vi hace un rato, parece que estaba tomado cantando karaoke "enka" con el director. Le respondía Musashi serio con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Ese maldito borracho!... Muy bien tendré que hacerlo yo, paséenme los documentos de…

-¿Hiruma-san…? Preguntaba Yukimitsu otra vez interrumpiendo al mariscal.

-¿Qué quieres jodido calvo?

-S…solo quería informarte el detalle que falta para el "plan" del sábado, todavía no tenemos… eh…una chica que le haga de carnada.

El demonio lo miro serio unos cuantos segundos para después dirigir su mirada al viejo.

-Pásame los malditos papeles de jugadas del torneo. Musashi le lanzo las hojas mientras lo veía con seriedad, Hiruma se veía un tanto distraído.

El demonio al sentirse observado por sus compañeros tomo los papeles con fastidió mientras se daba media vuelta sobre su asiento y dándoles la espalda comenzaba a leer.

-No es necesario que busques, ya encontré quien lo hará. Respondió el chico sin parar de leer.

-¿En serio? Preguntaba el calvo mientras Kurita con su boca tapada lo miraba con asombro.

-Sí, será la maldita manager.

-E…entonces, ¿Si lo hará?...yo no dije nada.

-Ya se. Contestaba el chico serio en la misma posición.

-¿Tu le dijiste? Le preguntaba Musashi secamente.

-No, ella no sabe nada, pero de igual forma lo hará, si alguien más lo intenta puede que no funcione, estaba buscando una carnada especial para él, no esperaba que fuera ella después de todo, pero mato dos pájaros de un tiro, quizá el hecho de que no sepa nada puede sernos de ventaja. De pronto al mirar a su amigo con atención, el constructor noto como el endemoniado chico apretaba con más fuerza uno de los extremos de la hoja que estaba sujetando.

-Si queremos que funcione ella tendrá que hacerlo, no hay otra opción. El mariscal termino de leer y arrojando los papeles en la mesa comenzó a hablar sobre el partido dando el tema por cerrado mientras sus compañeros lo observaban con duda.

-Un momento no tardare.

La chica entraba de prisa al edificio mientras sus amigas la esperaban en la puerta, Mamori se dirigía a su casillero por algo que olvido, ingreso a los casilleros de segundo y cuando dirigió su mirada a su casilla su teléfono comenzó a vibrar fuertemente.

-Un mensaje… La chica lo abrió y al ver su contenido se dio cuenta que se lo enviaba el tesorero del comité.

"Lo siento mucho, pero yo no soy tu admirador, trate de engañarte pero ya no puedo seguir fingiendo, ¡me están matando!... es decir ¡todo esto me mata! siento mucho haberte mentido, disculpa por engañarte."

Mamori alzo su mirada al frente mientras cerraba los mensajes y guardaba su teléfono.

-Yo de alguna manera ya lo sospechaba…

La mirada de la chica permanecía figa en su casillero donde se asomaba una carta junto con una rosa a su lado.

* * *

Ahora que lo noto este es el primer omake que no trata de Zuzuna Sena o Monta (y anexados)

En el festival parecia que todos comian jeje, es que cuando lo imagine empece a ver imagenes de festival con toda su delisiosa comida y me dio hambre *¬*

Ahora si me pondre a trabajar en el proximo cap... ultimamente e estado viendo demasiadas peliculas de zombies...espero no volverme uno despues de ver tantas jejeje

vale cuidense mucho y nos vemos sayoo :D.


End file.
